Love You Both
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Mirar a Nanase era mirar a Tachibana, mirar a Tachibana era mirar a Nanase. Sousuke los observaba a ambos tratando de entender su relación, pero nunca espero que, cuando ya no podía verlos más, esas miradas de antaño lo llevarían a involucrarse enteramente con ambos. SouMakoHaru
1. Recordando entre carreras

_**Love You Both**_

 _ **¡¿Qué tal?!**_

 _ **Regreso oficialmente por estos rumbos a dejar un nuevo proyecto que me tenía con unas ganas mortales de escribirse. Esto será *redoble de tambores* un SouMakoHaru.**_

 _ **Así es, si les gusta el SouHaru han venido al lugar correcto, si se desviven por el SouMako han elegido correctamente, y si les van los tríos como a mí, bienvividos sean y vamos a ello.**_

 _ **La verdad me estaba muriendo por escribir esto, y no entiendo porque me costó tanto, incluso me puse a leer las novelas de High Speed y vi nuevamente Free Eternal Summer, pero al fin salio algo que me deja conforme.**_

 _ **Bueno ya nos los aburro con tanto discurso, sólo espero les guste la idea y quieran darle una oportunidad.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ ** _Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro y con el único motivo de amar las relaciones poliamorosas._**

 ** _Ahora ¡disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

 ** _Love You Both_**

 _Capítulo 1. Recordando entre carreras._

Yamazaki Sousuke era una personas seria, fría dirían muchos, y amable para las personas con las que era más cercanas. No era que no pudiera socializar normalmente, era solo que no era exactamente conversador, y que no sabía cómo actuar de una manera menos ruda. Sabía bien que su actitud tendía a alejar, por no decir intimidar, a la gente, pero simplemente ese era él y no podía ni le interesaba cambiar.

Ser así, solitario en cierto punto, tenía sus ventajas y una de ellas es que le había hecho una persona muy observadora y, consecuentemente, perspicaz. Ese era uno de los rasgos que más le gustaban de sí mismo, porque sí no lograba conocer a las personas mediante palabras, al menos sus miradas trataban de romper el escudo protector que todas las personas portan.

Y evolucionaba con el paso del tiempo, hasta el punto que no le costó trabajo notar con una sola mirada que Rin estaba apagado, taciturno, y quizás hasta deprimido, en sus días previos a marcharse definitivamente a Australia. Esto puede parecer obvio porque iba a abandonar su país y a todos sus amigos, pero Sousuke sabía que no era únicamente eso lo que lo tenía triste. Observar a Rin era algo cotidiano, y podrían decirle que no era extraño que lo entendiera tan bien si convivían tanto tiempo, pero a pesar que él notaba los cambio de Rin, nunca le preguntaba por ellos. Y sí, ese pelirrojo era la persona más cercana a él, pero no sabía cómo preguntar, cómo actuar si escuchaba una respuesta que no comprendiera, y no sabía cómo dar afecto. Era una suerte que el pelirrojo siempre sabía romper las barreras que no imponía él mismo, porque si no, quizás no hubieran compaginado tan bien, y él no hubiera podido sentir nunca ese cariño que le tenía a su amigo.

También, mediante su gran poder de observación, había logrado conocer una parte de Nagisa que no le mostraba a nadie, y así nadie podría decirle que no eran cosas difíciles de descifrar, porque su convivencia con el rubio era muy limitada. El rubio se sentía solo, se sentía inferior a todos sus amigos, y sentía que todos le dejarían atrás, por eso se ponía siempre capas de efusividad y alegría cuando todos estaban juntos hasta el extremo de parecer excéntrico, pero él sabía que esos ojos brillantes, redondos y rosáceos se apagaban cada vez que nadie lo veía. Y deseo poder animarlo, pero no tenía ni la capacidad, ni una estrecha relación, para hacerlo. Al menos Ryugazaki lo quería y nunca lo dejaría caer.

Y entonces estaban ellos, las personas a las cuales más observaba. Primero estaba Nanase, ese chico que le enervaba los nervios y sacaba a relucir todo su mal carácter. Realmente no le detestaba, pero esa cara apacible y esos ojos serenos, esa estúpida obsesión por el agua y lo hermoso que era cuando entraba en ella, todo le hacía pensar que Haruka era alguien inalcanzable, más bien impenetrable, alguien a quien nunca se podría conocer totalmente y mucho menos entender. Eso le molestaba.

Si notó algunas cosas, como su confusión, en el corto tiempo que convivieron, lo frágil que se estaba volviendo y lo débil que se sentía. No lo entendía, y nunca lo pensó demasiado pero sintió la necesidad de actuar, y sí Rin tenía gran parte del peso en su decisión, pero también quería hacer reaccionar a Haruka, por eso se tomó el tiempo e hizo lo que nunca había podido, hablarle, confesar las parte de él que admiraba y aconsejarle. Porque, si lo pensaba bien, a eso se reducía todo: él quería que Nanase se expresara y que avanzara fuera de esa zona de confort que habitaba. Lo cual era algo contradictorio si tomaba en cuenta que cuando Nanase descubrió lo de su hombro y se mostró ligeramente preocupado, la sensación de incomodidad que lo embargo casi lo ahoga. No entendió porque se sintió así, o porque sintió que odiaba tanto al chico cuando le preguntaba por él o por su hombro, pero fue algo terriblemente odioso. Al menos, lograron terminar en, relativamente, buenos términos.

Después estaba Tachibana, porque observar a Nanase conllevaba observar a Tachibana, y observar a Tachibana conllevaba observar a Nanase, no se podía separar algo que parecía un ente indivisible. Así que mirando al castaño descubrió que él también le enervaba los nervios, por razones distintas, y en menor intensidad, por supuesto. Y es que él, simplemente, no concebía que existiera una persona tan amable, con esa sonrisa dulce que anunciaba al mundo que nunca se podría encontrar alguien tan agradable, con ese rostro tan maravillosamente adorable que incitaba a sonreír cariñosamente, y ese instinto por cuidar de los demás que reafirmaba todas las ideas anteriores. Todo ese conjunto de cualidades le hacía ver a Makoto como alguien demasiado bueno y puro para vagar en la suciedad del mundo, como alguien que se mancharía si se acercaba a una persona tan indeseable como él. Por eso se sintió un poco, quizás mucho, herido y asqueado consigo mismo porque aunque Tachibana también se había enterado sobre su hombro- era imposible que Nanase lo supiera y él no si siempre estaban juntos- no se acercó a él, ni intento cuidarlo como hacía con todo el mundo.

Quizás lo que despertaba Tachibana en él era sólo la inseguridad que siempre mantenía oculta, y los buenos sentimientos que no quería dejar salir por esa misma inseguridad. En cierto modo creía, sin estar pensando constantemente en eso, que Makoto podría mejorarlo como persona, que sacaría de él lo que realmente era pero no solía mostrar. Aunque al mismo tiempo lo único que deseaba era que el castaño dejara de ser tan perfecto y se volviera un poco desagradable, quería que Makoto fuera odioso, verlo enojado, que se volviera egoísta y no darle la oportunidad de preocuparse por él aunque lo quisiera.

Había un motivo por el cual había comenzado a observarlos tan ávidamente, un motivo que lo hacía sentir vacío e inútil, que le hacía creer que sus esfuerzos por entender a las personas observándoles, porque no podía hacerlo de otro modo, eran infructuosos. Eso es que quería entender cuál era la relación de esos dos.

No parecían ser simples amigos, eran demasiado cercanos, demasiado compatibles, y demasiado unidos, y aunque Rin y él mismo eran iguales, el aire que desprendían Nanase y Tachibana cuando estaban juntos era totalmente distinto al de ellos. Había pensado que quizás eran pareja, pero no creía que si lo fueran actuarían tan naturalmente frente a todas las personas, y su interacción no cambiaba jamás estuvieran donde estuvieran, hicieran lo que hicieran. Además nunca los había visto tocarse mucho o ponerse cariñosos, Nanase nunca se veía más feliz cuando estaba con Tachibana y Tachibana nunca se veía desilusionado o molesto por ese hecho. Tal vez si los hubiera visto actuando separados algo de su concepción sobre ellos habría cambiado, pero era difícil verlos solos por demasiado tiempo, el uno sin el otro.

Y por más que observó, por más que miró a ese par, nunca pudo entender el asunto que tanto le interesaba y que no sabía por qué. Pasó ese año de, relativa, cercanía intentándolo cada vez con más ganas de conocer la respuesta, pero todo quedo allí en la incógnita sin respuesta, hasta el final. Hasta que se graduaron y dejaron de convivir. Ya ni siquiera sabía de ellos.

Y ahora estaba allí en Tokio, solo, sin saber que lo había llevado a pensar nuevamente en ellos. Quizás habían sido las peceras llenas de agua cristalina que se exhibían en la vitrina de la tienda de mascotas que había pasado en su carrera, o quizás habían sido los chicos extremadamente parecidos a Nanase y Tachibana que habían doblado la esquina del otro lado de la calle. Pero fuera lo que fuera en ese instante no tenía tiempo de analizarlo, lo único que debía pensar era cómo salir de ese camino desconocido en el que había terminado mientras corría desesperadamente para llegar a tiempo a clases. Por motivos como ese odiaba su faltante sentido de la orientación.

* * *

 _ **Esto pretende ser un fic de varios capítulos, aunque sinceramente ahorita solo tengo una idea general de lo que quiero por lo que no puedo decir muchos detalles. Sólo trataré de escribir bastante para no hacerlos esperar demasiado.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado la idea, personalmente me emociona hacer esto, y quieran apoyarme dándome sus opiniones o críticas, se los agradecería muchísimo.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más por el momento me despido con muchos buenos deseos para todas y todos ustedes.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	2. Reunión bajo los árboles Gynkgo

_**Love You Both**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro y con el único motivo de amar las relaciones poliamorosas.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola.**_

 _ **Reportándome con el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, es bastante increíble empezar un nuevo proyecto con gente alentándome a seguir. En serio les aprecio.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Love You Both**_

Capítulo 2. Reunión bajo los árboles Ginkgo.

Llegó al colorido edificio cuando faltaban apenas dos minutos para dar inicio a la clase y se dejó caer en su silla, derrotado y con la respiración entrecortada. Aún seguía sin entender cómo había logrado perderse en su camino a la Todai, el cual ya conocía bastante bien, y mucho menos el cómo había logrado salir de ese laberinto de calles superpobladas de gentes que solo lo confundían y perdían más.

 _Parece que la vida al fin quiere sonreírme_ , pensó frunciendo profundamente el entrecejo, _llega un poco tarde._

Menos de medio minuto después el profesor atravesaba la puerta del salón. Y así comenzaba su dosis diaria de aburrimiento, aunque claro, no es como si en su vida hubiera algo aparte de eso.

Cuando se graduó lo dijo y lo hizo: se fue a casa de sus padres para ayudar al negocio, a vivir una vida de tranquilidad en un pueblo costero y pequeño que no brindaba la más mínima emoción, al menos para él.

El negocio de su madre era una compañía de diseño gráfico y, aunque vivían en el pueblo costero, manejaban todo mediante internet. No había problemas, pero su padre tenía que estar viajando a Tokio para vigilar la empresita. Ese era el trabajo de Sousuke, él se quedaba con ella para que no se sintiera tan sola, y pudiera concentrarse en el trabajo mientras él se ocupaba de la casa, lo cual su padre hacía en el poco tiempo que pasaba allí. Era obvio que eso no le haría feliz, que no era s sueño y aunque lo hacía con cariño porque amaba a sus padres, jamás podría tener una vida saludable si se recluía en un solo lugar.

En el momento en que tomo esa decisión, en el instante que le dijo a Rin que ya había cumplido su sueño, sintió como si se estuviera arrancando las alas, como si se convirtiera en una hoja otoñal que caía lentamente en el viento, arrastrado por caminos recónditos que no controlaba, hasta llegar al suelo para seguir siendo arrastrado. Y sí, él lo decidió pero esa vida jamás lograría darle la felicidad que buscaba.

Sus padres se habían empezado a preocupar por él a los tres meses de su instalación allí. No los culpaba. Sabía que, a pesar de nunca haber sido una persona de rostro expresivo, este se le había apagado por completo, que aunque nunca hubiera sido de sonreír mucho, ya ni siquiera podía levantar un poco las comisuras de sus labios. Se estaba marchitando y sus padres lo vieron claramente. Ellos sabían que esa inercia no le hacía bien, que lo sofocaba porque era una persona activa que necesitaba del movimiento.

Al principio lo habían alentado a salir a hacer deporte, pero cada vez que se lo mencionaban pensaba en el agua, en como ya no podía estar en ella como antes, en sus sueños de grandeza en el mundo de la natación frustrados por la lesión de su hombro. Entonces se llevaba la mano a ese lugar y arrugaba el rostro, adolorido. Aun le dolía, ni siquiera hacía falta un esfuerzo para sentir como su hombro continuaba destrozado y la sola idea de hacer algo que no fuera nadar le desolaba. Pronto sus padres desistieron de esa idea, y más bien comenzaron a buscar un doctor de la zona que pudiera ayudarle a sanar aunque fuera sólo parcialmente. Pero era un pueblo, no había tal nivel de especialización.

-Sousuke, ¿estás seguro que quieres ayudarnos con el negocio?- era una pregunta recurrente, y no podía dejar de sentirse mal por estar causando sentimientos de culpa en sus progenitores.

Asentía, porque había dejado de hablar en gran medida, y continuaba preparando la comida o limpiando lo que encontrara. Entonces cinco meses después de su instalación allí, notó que en lugar de ayudar, estaba dañando a sus padres.

-Mamá, realmente quiero ayudarte- le dijo sintiendo la garganta resentida por la falta de uso.

-Entonces ve y estudia diseño gráfico a Tokio- le dijo su madre y por la mirada que intercambio con su padre, entendió que era algo que habían pensado con detenimiento- Podrías ayudar a vigilar la empresa como hace tu padre, y cuando te gradúes puedes incorporarte a ella si gustas.

-Además allí podrías asistir a un terapeuta para arreglar tu hombro, un asunto que nos tiene muy preocupados- aportó su padre con seriedad- nos asusta un poco que la lesión empeore sino la atiendes.

-¿Qué dices, Sou?- los ojos esperanzados de su madre más los asentimientos de cabeza de su padre, le enmarcaron que no tenía más opción sino quería seguir mortificando a su familia.

-Claro, es buena…idea-murmuró y sus padres sonrienron y se lanzaron sobre él abrazandolo y llorando porque todo hubiera salido bien.

Después de eso habían iniciado los preparativos, en los cuales se inmiscuía mínimamente, y simplemente se ocupaba de estudiar para rendir el examen de ingreso a la Todai. Su padre lo instruyó en el exiguo trabajo que debería hacer en la empresa de su madre, la cual se llamaba _Butterfly_ en honor a su tipo de nado favorito, y ella se encargó de presentarlo al gerente y administrador en un viaje que hicieron los tres para ayudarle a instalarse en el departamento que su padre usaba cuando iba a Tokio.

Todo había sucedido sin él hacer nada, dejándose llevar por las facilidades que sus progenitores le dieron, y todo salió relativamente bien. Ahora vivía en un apartamento en el área residencial de Hongo, sumamente cerca de la universidad, y estudiaba algo que le permitiría ayudar a su hogar.

El problema es que, en verdad, odiaba el arte. No se le daba mal, pero le aburría muchísimo, le aburría dibujar, moldear con arcilla, pensar en diseños adecuados para las especificaciones que le daban, y apenas iniciaba sus estudios. En momentos así se enorgullecía de ser mentalmente fuerte, porque si no estaba seguro que ya se hubiera suicidado.

En ese instante estaba en su clase de _Dibujo I_ -trataba de bloquear de su mente que había tres módulos más de Dibujo- y veía con ojos soñolientos a sus compañeros concentrados en la explicación del profesor, haciendo bocetos ilustrativos de esta. Él a penas y prestaba atención, y no conseguía tomar apuntes que le ayudaran a entender la clase cuando llegaba a su departamento y debía repasar todo para no rezagarse.

Algunos de sus compañeros, los cuales no se habían intimidado y alejado de él a la primera mala mirada, le lanzaban bolitas de papel- si estaban lejos- o le daban codazos o patadas- si estaban cerca- para ayudarlo a no dormirse. Realmente se los agradecía- aunque en el momento solo podía verlos con mirada asesina- porque si no fuera por ellos no conseguirían si quiera llegar a la clase correcta. A veces pensaba cómo era posible que aun hubiera gente a la que resultaba agradable pero, realmente, gustos son gustos.

Entonces después de una hora y media, el profesor- un tipo joven, de cabellos largos y ondulados, con ojos de un profundo color negro, que lograba mantener a muchas compañeras y compañeros atentos a la lección- dio la indicación de ir a dibujar algo que representara la vida en movimiento- esa era otra cosa que odiaba del arte, lo muy ambiguos que eran con las indicaciones- con la técnica que quisieran, lo cual debían presentar al final de la clase.

No le hacía demasiada ilusión cumplir la tarea, pero al menos podía salir de ese salón que parecía un muy buen lugar para dormir y babear los cuadernos.

-Hey, Yamazaki- le llamo Momota* Kotarou, un chico que le recordaba bastante a Momotarou porque tenía la misma personalidad escandalosa y alegre, además de una extraña fijación por las arañas- estabas a punto de desmayarte en el pupitre- él sólo asintió dándole una minúscula sonrisa torcida- ¿Dónde irás a hacer el trabajo? Yo voy a ir a buscar una araña, en la biblioteca siempre hay alguna.

A Sousuke lo que menos le apetecía era ir a meterse en un lugar cerrado y silencioso, no cuando sentían su cabeza pesada tanto por el sueño, como por el aburrimiento, así que pensó que quizás el dibujo de un árbol podría ayudarle a salir del paso con la estúpida tarea.

-Voy a dibujar un Gynkgo** de los de la entrada- comentó y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar.

-No te vayas a dormir- le grito el otro, suavemente, a modo de despedida. Levantó la mano sin darse vuelta, demostrando que lo había escuchado.

Cuando llegó a la entrada trato de visualizar un buen lugar para observar alguno de los árboles que habían allí. En ese momento le apetecía tirarse en el césped, pero tendría que alejarse un poco de los árboles para poder hacerlo porque donde estaban concentrados había demasiado pavimento.

Entonces vislumbro el lugar perfecto, el problema es que ya había sentado alguien allí. Bueno eso no lo detendría, había suficiente espacio para ambos. Comenzó a observar a la persona- un chico que solo veía de perfil- que tenía un cuaderno de dibujo sobre las piernas y una cartuchera con muchos lápices y carboncillos al lado. Tal parecía que también era estudiante de arte.

Lo miró un poco más, tenía el cabello negro intenso y sedoso, un poco largo con los mechones cayéndole sobre gran parte del rostro, la piel visible tan pálida y brillante como porcelana, una contextura al parecer delgada, pero él notaba que era fuerte por la manera en que la musculatura de su espalda se contrarían al moverse, posiblemente era un deportista, quizás nadador. Ahí ya empezó a tener un pinchazo de mal augurio.

El chico estaba concentrado mirando hacía un nido que había en uno de los Gynkgo más pequeños, y cuando levanto la cabeza y la ladeo, pudo vislumbrar un destello de azul. Y supo quién era, misma razón por la que se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

Una ráfaga de viento fuerte se extendió por el campus, moviendo las páginas del cuaderno de dibujó del chico, y llevándose su cabello en dirección a la derecha, misma dirección en la que volteo la cabeza, y misma dirección en la que estaba él. Se acomodó el cabello, y él se quedó paralizado sin saber si le había visto o no, pero prontamente regresó a su tarea, por lo que pensó que no lo había notado.

Era increíble encontrarse a Nanase Haruka allí, justo en el lugar al cual se dirigía, después de casi tres meses de haber entrado a la universidad. Entonces recordó que hace unas pocas horas había estado pensando en él, y un sensación incomoda le rellenó el pecho.

 _Quizás la vida no me esté sonriendo más que ayer_ , pensó frunciendo nuevamente el entrecejo.

Miro nuevamente al morocho, apreciando los mínimos cambios que había tenido en un poco más de un año de no verle, quizás estaba un poco más grueso y con un aire más maduro, pero por lo que notaba, su estoicidad no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Pero era extraño, algo se sentía vacío, sentía que algo debía estar faltando en el de ojos azules.

-Haru- escuchó a lo lejos, viniendo del edifico que estaba en dirección de la mirada zafiro.

Se volvió a petrificar al ver a un chico castaño y grande, con una sonrisa amable y feliz, y unos ojos verdes tan brillantes que parecían opacar al sol, caminar hacía Nanase. Tachibana Makoto, lo que faltaba para completar el cuadro, viéndose más maduro y atractivo, menos adorable que antaño.

Y cuando el castaño llegó al frente del morocho, se puso en cuclillas y se acercó, haciendo que el otro levantara la cabeza y alcanzara el par de labios que se ofrecían a él.

Jamás espero ver a Nanase allí, tres meses después de haber ingresado a la Todai, ni espero ver a Tachibana tampoco. Mucho menos espero ver el cariñoso beso que compartieron, ni la sonrisa de ambos al separarse. Otra cosa que no espero, ni tampoco sabía si quería, fue que ambos volvieran a ver directamente a donde él estaba, con el reconocimiento llenándole los rostros y una sonrisa- una amplia y una suave- dibujándose en los mismos labios que segundos atrás se estaban rozando.

 _Bueno, al menos descubrí el tipo de relación que tienen_ , suspiro resignado a tener que acercarse.

Pero en ese momento olvido que no todo es lo que aparenta.

* * *

 _*Momota no es un apellido que se parezca a Momotarou, en realidad es el apellido de unos hermanos trillizos de un manga shotacon, y bueno son tres, así que es zukulencia garantizada. Ellos me inspiran ;)_

 _** Viendo un video de la universidad de Tokio en youtube vi estos arbolitos, y dije ¡hay que nombrarlo! Si quieren saber cómo son google les dará la respuesta._

* * *

 _ **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Un poco de la vida de Sou y el reencuentro. Al principio pensé que quizás debería encontrarse primero con uno y después con él otro, pero mejor los dos en combo.**_

 _ **Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, y más adelante quizás incluya una encuesta para que me ayuden con la trama. Por el momento esto viene comenzando y tengo muchísimas cosas pensadas, sólo tengo que ver como acomodarlas. Para quienes leyeron "El Corazón Peludo de Sousuke" deben saber que quiero hacer algo diferente, más explícito y mejor, por lo que espero que me quieran dar apoyo, y para quienes no lo han leído, igual me gustaría su apoyo.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

Ina-Stardust R: En realidad si te creo porque me ha pasado muchísimas veces. No entiendo porque no hay más tríos. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero no aburrirte. ¡Nos leemos!

Aka Uchiha: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, ja, ja, ja, a Sousuke le costará más de lo que crees, pero no te hago spoiler (ni yo misma sé que spoiler puedo dar aun ;p) ¡Nos leemos!

Monica: Habrá lemmon de todos los tipos mua, ja, ja, ja, mi mente sucia se muere por escribirlo *guiño, guiño* Gracias por el apoyo, espero sigas leyéndome.

karla-eli-chan: Holis, que bueno que te haya interesado el primer cap. y eso que no es de los más movidos. A mí también me encanta Soumako, Souharu, SouMakoHaru, y todos los ships en general. Sólo que no se si se puede considerar esto cómo un triángulo amoroso, en todo caso lo podrás decir más adelante. Muchas gracias por el apoyo o_0/!

KidApocalypse: Ufff, espero no decepcionarte, trataré de hacerlo lo más interesante que pueda. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, aunque me has puesto un poco nerviosa ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Nos leemos!

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Pd: En serio evidió a las personas que pueden escribir capítulos de 7000 o 8000 palabras ara un fic de Free! u_u**_


	3. Cambios misteriosos

_**Love You Both**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro y con el único motivo de amar las relaciones poliamorosas.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, nuevo capítulo traído para ustedes.**_

 _ **Creo que no aclare, pero aquí también habrá Makoharu y mención a otras relaciones, aunque no digo más porque quiero dejar lo más que se pueda a la imaginación je, je.**_

 _ **Tienen todo mi agradecimiento las personas que me han dado sus opiniones, además de agregar a favs y follos, y a todos quienes leen, aprecio todas esas muestras de interés en mi trabajo.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡a leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Love You Both**_

Capítulo 3. Cambios misteriosos.

Tardó un poco más de lo normalmente correcto en acercarse. Su cabeza parecía llena de aire caliente, y apenas se mantenía en su lugar y no salía flotando por tenerla unida al cuello. La presión atmosférica estaba a punto de aplastarlo contra el suelo.

– Yamazaki –llamó entonces Makoto pensando que tal vez, por extraño que pareciera, no les había visto –por aquí.

Sí los había visto, quizás más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero no podía moverse, todo el cuerpo le pesaba. Entonces la mirada azul de Haruka le atravesó y una sonrisa, una verdadera, se extendió levemente en sus labios. Le robó un poco el aire, pero notó que se estaba burlando de él y -por más expresión que fuera, cosa rara en la cara de palo de Nanase- no lo dejaría pasar. Comenzó a acercarse con el ceño fruncido.

– Wow, es increíble encontrarte aquí, Yamazaki –comenzó Tachibana, tratando de aminorar las malas vibras que habían empezado a darse entre los dos pelinegros –No nos lo esperábamos.

– Sousuke –saludo llanamente Haruka, aun con esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios ligeramente doblados.

– Makoto, creí que ya habíamos quedado en que podías llamarme por mi nombre –dijo Sousuke con un suspiro, y una sonrisa leve –N _anase_ –saludó ahora al que estaba sentado, haciendo énfasis especial en su apellido.

– No creas que lloraré porque no me llames por mi nombre, _Yamazaki –_ contestó el ojiazul, ante la evidente provocación, regresando su mirada al castaño para guiñarle un ojo que lo hizo sonrojar.

En ese punto, Sousuke estaba un poco perdido, ¿quién demonios era esa persona y qué había hecho con Haruka? Jamás lo había visto burlarse, sonreír o guiñar un ojo, todo era confuso. Desde la sonrisa de Haruka hasta su expresividad, le dejaba en claro que ahí sucedía algo inusual y no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

Makoto, notando que el de orbes aguamarinas estaba confundido, se apresuró a distraer su atención, ignorando las miradas pícaras que le estaba dando Haru en esos momentos para confundirlo más.

– Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estudias en esta universidad? –preguntó con voz amable, justo como Sousuke la recordaba.

El aludido, se sentó junto a Haruka, bastante cerca y a propósito, para tratar de apagarle la sonrisa, y sacó su libreta de dibujo.

– Sí –contestó secamente, pero al ver la mirada desilusionada de Makoto suspiró, sabiendo que debía ampliar en su respuesta o el castaño no quedaría contento –Apenas entre este año.

– Eso es estupendo, ¿qué estás estudiando? –pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa amable.

– Diseño Gráfico.

Haruka quien hasta ese momento había dejado que Makoto hiciera la conversación, como siempre, tuvo que participaral escuchar semejante cosa.

– Oh, eres un prostituto del arte* –aportó sin expresión, aunque por dentro reía.

– ¡Haruuu! –chilló el ojiolivo, sonrojándose de pena –Lo siento Sousuke, Haru a veces se comporta así, nadie te está acusando de ser un prostituto.

Esa imagen, de Makoto sonrojado lanzándole miraditas indignadas a Haruka, y este concentradísimo en su dibujo- igual de serio que siempre- después de haber dicho semejante cosa, era por demás graciosa, y no pudo evitar reír más alto de lo que era su intención, entretenido con ese espectáculo.

Tanto Haruka como Makoto, se quedaron algo maravillados por la risa tan clara y natural del otro. Ambos pensaban que Sousuke no era una persona expresiva- lo cual no se alejaba tanto de la realidad- y que en realidad ellos no le agradaban. Pero verlo allí riendo por su interacción, como si fueran los mejores amigos, fue algo sorprendente, algo tan extraño y admirable que les robó el aliento. Entonces Sousuke, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados por la risa, paró progresivamente y los abrió por completo, haciendo que el más alto se sonrojara, y el más bajo se desconcentrara de su labor y desviara la mirada lejos del morocho.

– Haru, has cambiado bastante –dijo entonces con una media sonrisa mirándolo con algo parecido a la ternura, descolocando aún más al morocho –¿Qué es "prostituto del arte"?

Al principio sólo lo miro, sintiendo sus mejillas un poco calientes- sin llegar a mostrarlo- y después de un segundo respondió –Es un chiste que tenemos los de arte –volvió a ver su cuaderno y siguió trazando líneas torcidas –porque los de diseño gráfico hacen lo que sea por trabajo, artísticamente hablando.

– Ja, nunca lo había escuchado –contestó dándole un empujoncito en el brazo, con su costado- es gracioso.

Makoto, quien había estado observando en silencio como se comportaba Haru, notó que se estaba poniendo nervioso por ese Sousuke que nunca habían visto. Sintió algo extraño pero, en cierto modo, él también se sentía nervioso con ese chico que nunca habían vislumbrado.

– Es genial –murmuró sentándose también frente a ellos, dándoles una de esas sonrisas brillantes que eran capaces de iluminar cualquier oscuridad –Si alguna vez tienes dificultades estoy seguro que Haru te puede ayudar –Haru le lanzó un mirada molesta pero el sólo la ignoro –¿Dónde estás viviendo?

Entonces se dedicaron a conversar, al menos Makoto y él, sobre todos los detalles de su residencia en Tokio, y la elección de carrera. Escondió todo lo referente a su depresión, y contó la historia dándose una imagen de hijo responsable y preocupado por sus padres, y la relación de estos. Era cierto que ninguno de ellos le desagradaba, pero tampoco quería dejarlos conocer las partes más débiles de él.

En mitad de la conversación, a causa del tiempo, tuvo que ponerse a hacer su tarea porque si no, no iba a ser capaz de entregar la asignación, y como no quería que pensaran que era grosero, no quiso irse de allí, además se estaba divirtiendo de una manera que no experimentaba hace bastante. Durante todo el tiempo, Haruka estuvo lanzándole miradas disimuladas a su dibujo- y por disimuladas se quiere decir muy evidente- sin comentar nada. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco incómodo porque sentía que estaba siendo evaluado, y si era sincero, odiaría que Haruka se burlara de él por dibujar mal.

Pero entonces el pelinegro, dirigiéndose a él, miró a Makoto y dijo –No lo haces mal, creo que no necesitarás mi ayuda –el castaño rio, mirando con ternura a Haruka por lo infantil que estaba siendo, cosa que solo dos personas lograban en Haruka, y no, él no era uno de esas personas.

Sousuke sonrió mientras seguía dibujando. Pero entonces recordó el beso que se habían dado esos dos, y se confundió un poco viendo que más que una pareja parecían el hermano menor consentido y el hermano mayor responsable y sobreprotector.

– Entonces… ¿ustedes dos son pareja? –preguntó sin mirarlos, tratando de parecer casual.

Pero un sonido de atragantamiento y el paro de un lápiz fue la respuesta que recibió a su pregunta. Cuando alzó la mirada, primero vio a Makoto con la punta de las orejas rojas, y a Haruka tenso sin levantar la cabeza ni dibujar. No es necesario decir que esta reacción le desconcertó porque, simplemente, pensó que no era algo raro.

– ¿Nos viste? –preguntó Makoto con un ligero temblor en la voz y él asintió –Sí, algo así.

La respuesta también fue extraña porque creía que era más que obvio que un beso en los labios solía darse entre parejas, más si se trataba de personas del mismo sexo, y que a él ni le molestaba, ni le hacía falta que se lo trataran de ocultar. Entonces Haruka hablo trayendo otro tema a la conversación.

– ¿Cómo ha estado Rin? –eso terminó de descolocarlo, porque qué tenía que ver Rin en todo ese asunto. Cómo fuera decidió responder e ignorar la incomodidad que se empezaba a instalar entre ellos.

– Bien, supongo, últimamente no hemos hablado mucho –respondió apresurando un poco su dibujo, y de paso arruinándolo levemente –¿Ustedes no hablan con él?

Debía preguntarlo, porque ellos tres siempre habían sido muy unidos, es más el pelirrojo casi lo había abandonado a él para irse con ellos cuando estaban en primaria, y que no se hablarán era sumamente preocupante. Al parecer Makoto siguió la línea de sus pensamientos, por lo que nervioso se levantó.

– Haru, si sigues aquí no llegarás al entrenamiento a tiempo –tomó las cosas del más bajo y las empezó a guardar en la mochila –Yo también estoy a punto de terminar mi descanso. Lo siento Sousuke debemos irnos, espero nos volvamos a ver.

Y rápidamente se marcharon, dejándolo allí tirado, desconcertado y confundido, además de estar siendo golpeado por las corrientes de viento que se intensificaban de vez en cuando. Pasó un gran rato antes de que pudiera despegar los ojos del camino por donde ambos chicos desaparecieron, y después otro rato para que pudiera empezar a entender que aun debía terminar su nada espectacular dibujo.

Se apresuró a completarlo- al menos, para no darle el gusto al de orbes zafiro, lo había avanzado bastante, quedando más decente que cualquier dibujo realizado hasta la fecha- y con cinco minutos restantes para terminar las lecciones, se presentó ante el profesor junto con el resto de sus compañeros. El sensei le dio una mirada sorprendida a su mejoría tan espontanea, pero no menciono nada en absoluto, en cambio Momota estallo en elogios.

– Te quedó genial, Yamazaki –exclamó sacando su dibujo y enseñándoselo –Mí araña no quedo demasiado bien, pero tu Ginkgo quedó tan detallado, es casi como una fotografía.

Aunque a Sousuke le agrado ser elogiado, no podía creer que Momota dijera que su araña no había quedado bien, si hasta le dio escalofríos por lo realista que se veía, además de haber dibujado la esquina de fondo, en la que la telaraña y, obviamente, la araña se encontraba. Realmente no entendía como esos insectos tan tétricos le podían gustar tanto a Momota, aunque tampoco entendió nunca porque le gustaban tanto los escarabajos a Momotarou, otra cosa que tenían en común.

En su caminata a casa, la cual quedaba a unos veinte minutos caminando del campus, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la tarde. Seguía sorprendido por haber encontrado a Haruka y Makoto justamente el día que su cerebro había decidido recordárselos, y mucho más por haber descubierto que se besaban a plena luz del día, dandole una bella imagen al ser iluminados por la luz, con los cabellos meciéndose con el viento, y sus sonrisitas luciendo adorables- imagen que no creía poder olvidar fácilmente. Okay se estaba desviando del camino correcto de sus pensamientos, aunque le daba igual pensar sobre ellos así, no estaba mintiendo por lo que no había problema.

Aún más extraño había sido que lo negarán, o lo aceptaran a medias, cuando les increpó al respecto de su relación. Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado aún seguía sin poder entender la relación de esos dos y ya ni siquiera observándolos podría descubrirlo. Pero habían cambiado un poco, Makoto se veía más maduro, como si la vida independiente lo hubiera obligado a dejar de ser tan blando como antes- aunque su sobreprotección sobre Haruka no disminuía y esa dulzura que lo caracterizaba tampoco- y Haruka parecía más relajado, más expresivo y hasta charlatán, cómo si la independencia le hubiera avivado la chispa de la vida que al parecer siempre había tenido apagada- aunque quizás solo quería molestarlo un poco y Sousuke había malinterpretado todo.

Como sea, entre más pensaba más rara se le hacía toda la interacción, el encuentro tan casual, la actitud relajada de ambos ante él- y hasta la suya, aun no podía creer que había reído tan abiertamente enfrente de ellos- la conversación fluida y lo diferente que se había sentido, lo cómodo. Además estaba el asunto pelirrojo, Rin, a quien al parecer ya no le hablaban. Bueno es cierto que hasta él mismo había perdido bastante el contacto con Matsuoka, pero lo de ellos parecía diferente, hasta sospechoso, porque jamás pensó que una amistad tan fuerte se distanciaría. Tenía ganas de hablar con Rin, debía apresurarse a llegar a casa.

Entonces notó que el ir sumido en sus pensamientos lo había llevado a alguna parte de la ciudad que no conocía. Empezó a ver hacia todos lados como loco, entendiendo que estaba en alguna parte residencial, pero por más que observaba no lograba encontrar algo que se le hiciera conocido y le guiara a su complejo departamental.

 _Maldito sentido de la orientación_ , rezongó en su interior, _bueno no me queda nada más que caminar._

Lo que Sousuke no sabía es que estaba justo detrás de su departamento, y que si hubiera alzado la mirada, hubiera podido ver perfectamente el cactus que tenía en la ventana.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde encontró, al fin, su complejo departamental.

Al entrar tenía muy mal humor, hambre, y sobretodo, le dolía el hombro por tanto estrés. Sabía que no era buena idea llamar a Rin cuando estaba tan enojado- principalmente, porque cabía la posibilidad de que su amigo le regañará por haberle dejado de hablar durante un gran tiempo-, así que lo mejor sería calmarse antes de hacerlo.

En momentos como ese deseaba poder nadar de nuevo, porque realmente el agua le ayudaba a despejarse, mantener la mente clara, y el porte serio. No era un sentimental en ese aspecto, disfrutaba nadar, pero cuando decidió dejar de hacerlo, no creía que le dolía demasiado. Sólo lo extrañaba un poco.

Se fue al baño, desvistiéndose en el camino, y se metió a la ducha. El agua salió helada pero así le gustaba, además de que le ayudaba a bajar un poco esa incomodidad que sentía en el hombro cada vez que le dolía. Después de unos buenos veinte minutos salió y se envolvió en una toalla, tomando otra para secarse el cabello. Medio desnudo se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a sacar los ingredientes para prepararse la cena. Puso el arroz, asó el salmón, y comenzó a preparar la sopa miso.

Cuando tuvo todo listo- ya estando vestido con sus pijamas- se sentó a la mesa. Entonces lo miró todo y suspiró. No es que le importara demasiado, pero realmente odiaba comer solo, le hacía pensar en lo aburrida que era su vida, en lo vacío que se sentía.

Cuando vivió en Tokio por primera vez, en ese mismo lugar, su padre lo visitaba muy seguido, sus compañeros del equipo de natación se la pasaban armando reuniones en su casa, y su madre viajaba mucho más a la ciudad para verlo. Cuando regresó, vivo en los dormitorios de Samezuka, con Rin, rodeado de un montón de gente, algunos muy escandalosos- Momotarou- y al menos tenía bastante que hacer por allá. Pero ahora estaba solo, no tenía amigos en la universidad, al menos no cercanos, y no estaba en ningún equipo. Únicamente estudiaba, y de vez en cuando iba al edificio donde estaba la empresa de su madre a pedir las cuentas, los expedientes de los clientes viejos y nuevos, y regresaba allí, a ese departamento en el cual únicamente vivía él.

La comida le supo amarga, su vida le empezaba a saber amarga. Decidió que era mejor llamar a Rin mañana.

Lo único que quería hacer- y lo único que podía hacer para escapar del aburrimiento y la soledad- era dormir.

* * *

 _*No soy diseñadora gráfica, pero tengo un compañero que lo es y un día que conversaba con una de sus amigas (de él) mencionaron la bromita. Fue gracioso y quise incluirlo aquí n.n_

* * *

 _ **No, Haru no va a actuar tan diferente durante toda la historia, tiene un propósito lo que hizo aquí. Quiero creer que todo lo que estoy poniendo tiene un propósito en la historia, aunque las cosas no siempre salen como una las planea.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, Sousuke sigue con sus crisis existenciales, Makoto como siempre tan Makoto y Haru, bueno como dije arriba. Ya acabe los capítulos que tenía listos y la universidad está siendo bastante despiadada por lo que no sé qué tanto tardaré en actualizar, pero trataré de durar lo menos posible.**_

 _ **Como siempre, estoy dispuesta a leer cada una de las cosas que quieran decirme, ya sean críticas, elogios, dudas, lo que sea. Además les agradezco mucho el apoyo.**_

 _ **Ahora, contestando reviews:**_

Monica: Grcais por el review y por el elogio, me animas montones. Espero dejarte contenta con está actualización n.n

KidApocalypse: Agradezco mucho el review, a mí también me pasa que no tengo el tiempo hasta bastante después. Que alegría no haberte decepcionado, en este fic quisiera dar una imagen no tan rosa, así que haber logrado trasmitir esos sentimientos es un gran logro. Sobre la explicación del después de los personajes, siento que a veces queda faltando un poco porque Sousuke suele llegar a la universidad pero en realidad eso no fue lo que él dijo que haría en el anime, entonces traté de contextualizar, que dicha que te quedara clarito. Sobre el Makoharu, lo siento no mencione, pero existe y es fuerte, espero no quieras huir después de la noticia. Y para terminar, no se si me creas pero ya este cap. lo tenía escrito y ya había intentado el guion largo, igual me sirve un montón que me lo digas porque se que debo hacerlo así pero… esa tonta raya estaba oculta, no sabía donde estaba je, je, u_u Con las tildes, trató de tener cuidado pero a veces se me pasan, gracias por decírmelo, y cuando veas alguna mal puesta o no puesta, te agradecería un montón que me lo dijeras. Y lemmon habrá pero en el futuro je, je. Muchas gracias por el extenso y bonito review.

Karla-eli-chan: Hola, ja, ja, ja, había que dar algo de acción n.n Que suerte que te gustó, y si fue bastante incómodo para el inoportuno de Sou-chan. Espero te guste esta actualización y súper gracias por el apoyo.

Aka Uchiha: Hola, ji, ji, ji, tendrá ukes para rajar, o tal vez no, ja, ja, ja eso pretendo pero (espero no ahuyentarte) me gustan los sukes. Igual nada esta definido todavía. Gracias por el review, cuídate mucho.

 _ **Entonces nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	4. Coincidencias y sorpresas

_**Love You Both**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro y con el único motivo de amar las relaciones poliamorosas.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, regreso al fin. No les voy a pedir disculpas porque si por mi fuera estaría escribiendo fics, pero es la desgraciada universidad la que me tiene haciendo trabajos finales como desquiciada. Así que si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a la universidad y de paso tírenle alguna bomba así ya no tendría que hacer más trabajos.**_

 _ **Advertencias de capitulo: Makoto y Haru Oc, pero es una pequeña ocurrencia, cuando lean me entenderán. No odien a Momota el no va a hacer nada malo, y tengo un plan que puede realizarse más adelante. Creo que en este cap. Abuse un poco del google, je, je.**_

 _ **Sin más ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Love You Both**_

Capítulo 4. Coincidencias y sorpresas.

La llamada no se produjo al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni dos días más después de eso. Simplemente se acobardó.

Cuando se había levantado, después de haber tenido una noche horrible llena de pesadillas en las que el dolor atroz de su hombro, la realización de su sueño destruido, lágrimas saliendo de ojos rojizos, miradas planas de ojos verdes y azules, y la inercia lo acosaban, pensó que si llamaba a Rin las cosas no saldrían muy bien. Él cada vez más se sentía en un pozo, oscuro y profundo, y como si de una piedra se tratara se hundía, se hundía rápidamente; sí enfrentaba al de ojos rojizos y surgían los resentimientos no se iba a poder contener, y tampoco quería estallar.

Por eso, también, pospuso la llamada desesperada que pretendía hacerle, porque bien sabía que en el momento que Rin lo viera, después de cuatro meses, en lo que la única comunicación habían sido dos mensajes de texto, le saltaría a regaños furiosos por haberse desaparecido.

Su relación con su mejor amigo se había deteriorado mucho desde que él se recluyó en casa de sus padres. El pelirrojo lo llamaba, le escribía, y trataba de fingir que todo estaba normal, pero cada vez que hacían una video llamada los ojos rojizos se le llenaban de lagrimillas que contenía a duras penas. Además Rin tampoco estaba en su mejor estado, desde que se había marchado a Australia había estado deprimido, no sonreía como ataño, y ni siquiera le contaba de su entrenamiento o si tenía competencias, y él no descubría nada observándolo, pero tampoco preguntaba. Así el contacto se había hecho mínimo.

En esos días de evasión había pensado sobre muchas cosas: su monotonía que le estaba dañando, la poca pasión que se empeñaba en mantener por su carrera (él lo sabía, si no sentía pasión es porque la evitaba cuanto podía), su soledad, y sobretodo Haruka y Makoto. El énfasis de sus pensamientos quedó recluido en estos últimos.

Ni él mismo entendía cuál era la insistencia de pensar en ese par ( _son pareja_ , se recordaba ligeramente fastidiado sin entender por qué), y tampoco era como si pensara algo sobre ellos. Eso era lo peor, sólo recordaba sus rostros, una y otra vez, sus sonrisas aparecían constantemente en su mente. La de Makoto llena de amabilidad, le hacía sentir levemente reconfortado porque sabiendo que ellos estaban allí, aunque fueran casi desconocidos, no se sentía tan solo, y la de Haru burlona y leve, le hacían pensar que aún podía tener algo de emoción en su vida, aunque esa emoción fuera únicamente las ganas de molestar al chico.

Y ya al límite, después de una tarde particularmente odiosa en que sus caras no quisieron abandonar su mente, decidió que estaba cansado, que estaba harto de esa vida tan patética, y que haría algo para cambiarla, lo que fuera, sólo necesitaba algo de diversión, algo que no fuera dormir (eso era lo más emocionante que había hecho desde que se mudó a Tokio). Irónicamente la oportunidad de iniciar a poner en práctica su resolución llegó esa misma tarde.

-Yamazaki, ¿quieres ir a un _goukon_ *?- le preguntó el pequeño Momota cuando salían de la clase, deteniendo su caminata de zombi- Cielos, hoy te veo muy distraído, ¿estás bien?

-Ah, hola Momo ¿qué decías?- le pregunto poniéndole la atención de una persona funcional, al fin.

-Qué si quieres ir a un _goukon_ , es con las chicas de la universidad _Aoyama Gakuin_ **- entonces rio tapándose la boca- Dicen que son bastante salvajes.

Se quedó considerando la propuesta, si iba se divertiría, quizás conocería a alguna chica atractiva con la cual pasar un rato, y si no, al menos estrecharía ligeramente su amistad con Momota, y en su situación un amigo no le caía precisamente mal.

-De acuerdo, me apunto- respondió serio, pero acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa.

-Genial, aunque… seguro las chicas se lanzarán sobre ti y no pondrán atención a nadie más- comentó el pequeño de cabellos purpuras, haciendo un puchero.

-Pero qué dices Momo, sé que eres bastante popular- comentó él con otra sonrisa, viendo como su compañero estaba a punto de sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Momota Kotarou era un chico pequeño y adorable, con un cabello purpura bastante moderno, y unos enormes ojos del mismo color, de constitución ligeramente musculosa aunque delgada y personalidad alegre, además de siempre usar ropas similares a los _idols_ del _K-pop***, e_ ntre la población estudiantil era sumamente popular. En cambio él, a pesar de ser atractivo, siempre llevaba esa aura de _"te acercas y te arrancó la cabeza en un mordisco",_ usaba ropas simples (le había entrado la manía de usar sudaderas con capucha y andar con los pasillos con la cara bien oculta gracias a estas) y no hablar con nadie, obviamente era invisible ante los ojos de la gente del campus y si alguien lo reconocía lo mucho que podría decir sería _"¿lo has visto? Da miedo"_

-Bueno, tal vez, pero eres más atractivo que yo- se empecinó el pequeño en elogiarle.

-¿Acaso te estás confesando?- inquirió burlón, casi sin darse cuenta, pero su comentario hizo que el chico se sonrojara bastante- Tranquilo, sólo estoy bromeando.

-Yamazaki, eres algo malo- lloriqueó Momota con dramatismo.

-Llámame Sousuke, Momo.

El chico no dijo nada, se volvió a sonrojar levemente, pero su sonrisa alegre opacó cualquier otra cosa. Cómo iba tan mal vestido para una cita en grupo le pidió a Momo que le acompañara a su departamento y le ayudara a escoger algo. El peli púrpura casi se muere de la sorpresa, Sousuke le había permitido llamarlo por su nombre, había aceptado la invitación al _goukon_ , y lo había dejado entrar a su casa, todo en un mismo día. Algo increíble estaba pasando, al menos él no lo creyó posible.

Ya en el departamento (fue una dicha que no se hubiera perdido, no quería mostrarse en una escena tan vergonzosa frente a Momo) invitó a pasar a su compañero y lo llevó a su cuarto. Momota tenía un sentido de la moda bastante bueno, y aunque él no tenía ropas muy atractivas, pudo armarle un conjunto aceptable. Al final terminó con una camisa azul oscuro de botones, una chaqueta de cuero color negro (esa cosa extraña había aparecido de la nada en su armario), un pantalón jeans color negro, ajustado, y unos zapatde caña alta también de color negro (Otra cosa que no tenía idea de cómo había aparecido.

La cita era un bar de _Shinjuku_ llamado _Yoru no Yami_ ****, lo cual sonaba bastante raro, pero al llegar al lugar vieron todo lo contrario, en ese bar había luz por todas partes, lámparas con cristales que refractaban la luz en diferentes direcciones, candelabros en forma de dientes de león que brillaban, todo era luz, era casi como entrar al sol. Unos amigos de Momota (al parecer eran compañeros suyos también pero no les recodaba) les saludaron y les comentaron que las chicas estaban por llegar. Sousuke saludó a todos con seriedad, pero los chicos estaban tan animados que sonrieron encantados por ver a Sou (posiblemente que no estuviera usando capucha había influido).

Los chicos, mientras esperaban, le pedían ayuda a Momota para arreglar sus cabellos, o llevaban algún accesorio y le consultaban si se vería bien o mal. Sousuke se recluyó en la esquina más oculta del pequeño salón, poniendo sin notarlo esa barrera que siempre portaba, pero sonreía al ver a los chicos tan emocionados y vanidosos. Al poco tiempo llegaron las chicas con todo tipo de looks, desde _sweet lolitas_ ***** hasta atuendos recatados con faldas largas y rectas y blusas cuello tortuga. Los chicos emocionados por sus acompañantes empezaron a presentarse.

-Y él es Yamazaki Sousuke- terminó Uesagi, el compañero que tomó la batuta al hacer las presentaciones- Podrá verse serio pero es alguien muy amable.

Las chicas sonrieron y le lanzaron miradas interesadas a Sousuke, pero él sólo miró a Momota quien le guiñó un ojo. Realmente era popular, aunque no le interesaba. Una chica, la que vestía de lolita, empezó a presentar a las demás.

-Y ellas son Haruka y Makoto- finalizó.

Sousuke, que en ese momento se encontraba tomando agua, escupió todo lo que había tomado y tosió a punto de ahogarse. Que tan mala suerte podía tener para escuchar justamente los nombres que quería olvidar. Afortunadamente las chicas no se parecían en nada a _su_ Makoto y a _su_ Haruka ( _el su es porque son sus conocidos_ , se dijo en su mente, alterado) Ambas eran gemelas, típicas japonesas, con cabello liso y negro, ropa discreta, y caras redondas y aniñadas. Agradeció no ver indicios de ojos verdes y azules, solo unos ojos castaño oscuro, bastante rasgados.

-¿Estás bien, Yamazaki-san?- preguntaron las gemelas acercándose al pelinegro y aprovechando para darle palmaditas en la maravillosa espalda- ¿Ocupas ayuda en algo?

Él negó, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para calmar su tos. Todos los demás, viendo las intenciones de las gemelas se acomodaron y comenzaron a charlar entre todos, increpando al trío de la esquina de vez en cuando pero cada vez que lo hacían recibían miradas intencionadas de las chicas, diciendo claramente "déjennos hablar con él".

Las pelinegras se concentraron totalmente en Sou, le preguntaron algunas cosas, pero al ver que el chico estaba reticente a soltar demasiada información, decidieron cambiar de táctica y empezaron a narrarle sus historias de vida, desde el primer momento en que habían visto la luz. Sousuke trataba de ser amable y prestar la máxima atención, pero esas miradas castañas constantemente se convertían en bosques de olivos y océanos profundos.

-…Y entonces Rin tropezó tirándole la crepa encima a Haruka- escuchó al salir del trance- esa chica es una dramática, se puso a llorar por la mala mirada que le lanzó Haruka al haberle arruinado su falda nueva.

-¿Rin?- preguntó el de ojos aguamarina, desconcertado.

-Ah, es nuestra amiga de la infancia, pero no pudo venir hoy- explico Makoto con petulancia- De todos modos no te pierdes de nada, no es tan bonita.

-Exacto, además tiene los dientes espantosos, como de tiburón- tanto Makoto como Haruka comenzaron a reír.

De pronto esas chicas se parecían a las hermanastras de cenicienta, Sousuke sintió pena por Rin, la cual sonaba inusualmente similar a su mejor amigo. En serio esa noche estaba siendo demasiado extraña.

Las gemelas siguieron hablando pestes de su amiga ausente, pero para Sousuke fue imposible disimular su desagrado. Si hubieran sido Makoto y Haruka, los suyos, Makoto estaría hablando de lo buena persona que era Rin, el pelirrojo, de lo mucho que se esforzaba y de cuanto le gustaría que estuviera allí, Haruka no diría nada pero asentiría cada vez que Makoto dijera algo positivo, y sonreiría disimuladamente.

 _Eh, no es cómo si los conociera demasiado_ , pensó sacudiendo la cabeza, _pero esos chicos siempre son así._

Demonios, esa noche quería olvidarse de esos dos, incluso de Rin, pero lo único que había conseguido fue terminar comparándolos con las desagradables gemelas que parecían dispuestas a violarlo allí mismo. Cada vez se pegaban más a él, le tocaban los brazos o se encorvaban para que sus pechos se mostraran por el escote de la blusa. Y no, no estaban del todo mal, pero eran tan desagradables en su personalidad que se reusaba a tocarlas, ni con un palo.

-Sou, quiero irme a casa, pienso que podríamos no dormir hoy- interrumpió Momota algo que pretendía ser un baile sexy en su regazo- Lo siento chicas, pero a este bombón me lo quedo yo.

Sousuke al ver las miradas consternadas de las gemelas, sonrió de lado y les guiñó un ojo, pensando que Momota era un encanto de persona.

-Lo siento, pero él es más sexy- se mofó.

Tomó la mano que el pequeño ojipurpura le ofreció, y le beso en la mejilla cuando las gemelas parecieron dispuestas a hacer algún comentario. Ambos salieron del local, después de despedirse de sus compañeros, medio abrazados y para molestar más a las hermanastras malvadas, incluso se habían dado un apretón de trasero.

Ya afuera, un poco alejados del bar, se separaron y se desternillaron de risa. Las caras agrias de las pelinegras habían sido estupendas, Sousuke pensó en que al menos se había vengado por Rin, la chica misteriosa.

-Gracias Momo, esas chicas eran horribles, pensé que me violarían allí- jadeó parando de reír.

-No hay de qué, noté que estabas incómodo y me sentí culpable por haberte traído a tan mala cita- contestó el pelipúrpura, con un movimiento de mano- Realmente esas chicas, todas, estaban locas, creo que a Uesagi le echaron algo en la bebida, estaba algo _emocionado_ ¿entiendes?.

Sousuke hizo mirada de susto, y vio alrededor pensando en si se irían a casa o irían a algún lugar ellos dos solos. Entonces un cartel publicitario llamó su atención. Una chica extrañamente familiar, de cabello largo y rojizo, sonreía con espontaneidad, en un anuncio de productos para cabello. Miró hacia otro lado y la misma persona entrecerraba los ojos con aire sensual, levantando con sus brazos el voluptuoso cabello rojo. Varios carteles más, mostrando a la misma persona, se distribuían por toda la ciudad. La marca del producto, al parecer una línea de Champú, acondicionadores y otros productos para el cabello, se llamaba _Silk_.

-¿Gou?- preguntó Sousuke al aire, mirando hacia los carteles. Aunque se veía distinta con maquillaje (el propósito de la campaña era un look natural, por lo que no tenía muchísimo) era indudablemente su casi hermana menor.

-¿Nunca habías visto estos anuncios? Son muy populares, incluso salen por televisión- aportó Momo incrédulo- ¿Acaso la conoces?

Sousuke solo asintió, sin poder expresar en palabras la sorpresa que sentía. ¿Qué demonios hacia Gou ahí? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de nada? (Bueno no podría haberse dado cuenta, si dejo de hablar con Rin, a Gou ni siquiera la recordaba en ocasiones). Al menos de algo le había servido esa desastrosa salida, ahora si estaba decidido a llamar a Rin sin importar qué.

Luego de despedirse de Momota, el cual le agradeció por haber ido, se fue corriendo a su casa, literalmente. No le importaba que fueran casi las doce, o que Rin le riñera por llamarle tan tarde luego de tanto tiempo, no, nada importaba, lo único que quería era volver a formar parte del mundo, volver a tener contacto con su querido amigo y saber de todos los amigos de este que se habían convertido en sus conocidos por asociación, incluso quería saber si Rin había mantenido contacto con Makoto y Haru.

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía con energía, se sentía contento como no lo hacía hace bastante, y la sonrisa que se le había plasmado en la cara debía ser patética, pero no importaba, sólo sentía ganas de sonreír mostrando los dientes.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, corrió a su habitación y saco la laptop. La encendió y se conectó a _Skype_ , afortunadamente Rin estaba en línea.

La llamada fue tomada con rapidez, y la cara somnolienta del pelirrojo le dio una mirada de enojo.

-Mira quien viene a aparecer después de tanto, Yamazaki Sousuke- siseó Rin con desdén, pero no importaba y la verdad no podía esperar otra cosa- Eres un desgraciado, sabías, te necesitaba y sólo desapareciste, me dejaste sólo cuando no tenía a nadie, y además me dejaste preocupado por qué había sido de ti. Entonces ¿cuál es tu excusa?

Sousuke observo a Rin, el cual tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se veía cansado, ojeroso, pálido, y tenía un aire de tristeza tan intenso que no parecía que estuviera cumpliendo su sueño. Entonces se sintió terriblemente culpable por haber abandonado a Rin quien no sólo estaba mal antes de marcharse, sino que estaba en otro país totalmente sólo.

-Sí soy un desgraciado, pero no tenía ganas de ver como mi mejor amigo cumplía su sueño mientras yo me volvía un muerto viviente- contestó él, perdiendo la sonrisa que había ganado- Te había contado que iba a venir a la universidad T, pero no te dije que no me gusta mi carrera, que lo único que quería era escapar de la monotonía de la vida de pueblo pequeño, que ni siquiera he querido ir al terapeuta aunque lo he hecho para no preocupar más a mis padres, que de nada sirve ir porque mi hombro es insalvable para nadar y con suerte me quedará bien para la vida cotidiana, que desde aquella última vez que nadamos juntos no he vuelto a entrar al agua porque me aterra destruir aún más el hombro y quizás hasta tengo miedo de morir ahogado.

Rin había empezado a llorar desde hacía un rato, y por cada cosa que decía Sou, hacía una mueca de dolor. Sí, Sousuke era un desgraciado, pero Rin no era mucho mejor porque al sentir el rechazo de su amigo de orbes aguamarinas, había huido.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía- sollozó el pelirrojo- somos un desastre. Yo la he pasado casi tan mal como en mi infancia, sólo que ahora soy uno de los mejores nadadores, pero no tengo amigos, mis compañeros me odian y me hacen bromas pesadas, no salgo, no hago más que ir al entrenamiento y venir a casa a dormir, y me siento terriblemente solo.

-¿Y qué hay de tu madre, y de Gou? ¿No te llaman?- preguntó Sousuke sacándose el jersey por la cabeza y acomodándose en el piso (la computadora estaba apoyada en la cama).

-Sólo mamá, Gou está demasiado ocupada- Rin sonrió, entonces, dejando el llanto un poco rezagado- puedes creer que en uno de sus amados concursos de músculos, uno de los jueces la reclutó para una campaña de productos de cabello. Apenas se graduó se fue a Tokio a iniciarse como modelo, y ya ha conseguido más trabajos aparte de ese.

-Eres un hermano orgulloso ¿no?- se mofó Sousuke, viendo como Rin hacía un puchero- Apenas hoy me enteré, desventajas de no salir más que de la universidad a la casa.

Siguieron conversando por gran rato, riendo y contando cosas que no se habían dicho en los cuatro meses de no tener contacto, como los entrenamientos y competencias en las que Rin había competido, o como Sousuke cargaba cuadernos de dibujo para todas partes, cosa que ya ni le disgustaba tantísimo. No quisieron tocar más temas pesado porque no tenían los nervios para afrontarlos, pero se pusieron al día en bastantes cosas.

-…Y Rei está estudiando ingeniería química en _Waseda_ , dijo algo sobre lo hermoso que era estar en una universidad con tanto contenido histórico, o algo así- contó el de orbes rojizos rodando los ojos por las extravagancias de su amigo- Nagisa también está en Tokio, al principio quería ser el agente de mi hermana, ya sabes cómo es, pero sus padres lo obligaron a estudiar administración en una universidad privada, imaginarás lo contento que está.

-Por cierto, me topé con Makoto y Haru en la universidad- comentó Sousuke casualmente.

Pero no espero que la sonrisa se borrara de la cara de Rin como si nunca hubiera estado presente, ni tampoco que ese aire de tristeza regresara con más fuerza que antes. Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimillas.

-Oh, ¿en serio?- murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Acaso… ¿no hablas con ellos?- preguntó el pelinegro extrañado, algo muy raro debía suceder para que Rin, el dramático y chillón de Rin, no armara un escándalo con semejante noticia- ¿Están enojados?

-Wow mira la hora, es muy tarde y mañana debo levantarme temprano, Sousuke- empezó el nadador actuando sospechosamente- Hablamos otro día.

-Sí…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Rin había cortado. Realmente algo extraño sucedía con esos tres, cuando Nanase había preguntado por Rin, y él había preguntado si no hablaban, Makoto había huido arrastrando al más bajo con él.

 _Genial, otro motivo para pensar en ese par,_ se riñó Sou, _al menos ahora Rin se agrega a la ecuación, aunque no sé si eso sea mejor o peor._

Se levantó, cerrando la computadora, y se fue a buscar un pijama, desvistiéndose en el camino. Esa era una costumbre que había tomado al vivir solo, desvestirse en cualquier parte de la casa, y andar medio desnudo, o completamente dependiendo de la ocasión, por una parte del trayecto. Total, no era como si alguien vería.

Ya vestido, se fue a la cocina y tomó una pera, a pesar de haber comido en la desastrosa cita, tenía hambre, pero también tenía sed, por lo que pensó que una jugosa pera no le caería mal.

Entonces pensó que ese día, aunque estaba solo en el departamento, no se sentía tan horrible como otros, seguía con energía, hablar con Rin a pesar de haber sido incomodo al principio, le había recordado cuanto quería a su amigo, y se prometió que hablaría con él seguido, además ambos estaban desolados y tener con quien hablar no les caería nada mal.

Al entrar al cuarto vio que su celular estaba en la cama, peligrosamente tambaleante al haber vibrado hasta el filo de la mesita de noche, y al abrirlo, recibió la última sorpresa de la noche.

" _Hola Sousuke, soy Makoto._

 _Como nos fuimos volando aquel día, olvide pedirte el número, entonces se lo pedía a Gou pero hasta ahora pudo responderme. Espero que no te moleste._

 _Sólo quería decirte que cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en contactarme, también te envió el número de Haru por si ocupas ayuda con tus clases, pero no le digas que yo te lo mandé o me matará ;)_

 _Cómo sea, espero que podamos salir en algún momento, realmente me gustaría hablar más contigo y sé que a Haru también le gustaría, aunque no lo diga._

 _Nos vemos"_

Makoto le había escrito.

* * *

* Goukon son las famosas citas en grupo, creo que se entendía bien.

** Aoyama Gakuin University es una Universidad formada bajo las bases Cristianas (no sé de cual rama) El chiste es porque, sin intenciones de ofender, la gente religiosa muy exaltada suelen ser mojigatos (as) entonces en otras cosas son alocados.

*** Me encanta la ropa que usas los grupos de chicos en sus videos. Si oyen y ven videos de K-pop entenderán de lo que estoy hablando, sino pues ¿qué esperan?, esa música sí que pone productiva.

**** Yoru no Yami: Oscuridad de la noche según google traductor, ni idea que tan fiable será.

***** Pues las lolitas son esas modas que usan vestidos bolados con encajes, generalmente, y esta derivación es cuando se utilizan muchos colores pastel, y cosas kawai para los estampados. Para más información preguntarle a Google-sama.

* * *

 _ **Después de esas kilométricas aclaraciones (realmente abusé de google) espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Apuesto que no esperaban lo de Gou, ah, y cómo todos están en Tokio es muy posible que salgan en un futuro.**_

 _ **Quería comentarles que sentí que el capítulo anterior no les gustó, midó por cantidad de reviews y visitas cuanto pudo haberles gustado, y en el capítulo anterior disminuyeron mucho. No les estoy culpando, pero quería pedirles que si algo no les gusta o si tienen alguna idea me la hagan saber, si se acomodan las utilizó. Estoy muy abierta a observaciones, no tengan miedo de expresarse.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

KidApocalypse: Ja, ja, ja, ja, sí creo que todo el mundo quisiera lamer a Haru sin importar como sea, ¿has visto ese cuerpo? Se ve cómo un helado ja, ja, ja, ja. Muchísimas gracias por el review, me alegra tenerte emocionada, realmente lo estoy intentando y comentarios como el tuyo lo ponen a una a volar de la emoción. Espero que este capítulo no te haya defraudado. Saludos.

 _ **Aun no salgó de clases y estoy hasta la estratosfera de trabajos, así que no se cuando pueda escribir de nuevo, pero en cuanto slga de vacaciones planeo hacerlo como una desquisiada. Paciencia, por favor.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	5. Ayúdame, Makoto

_**Love You Both**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro y con el único motivo de amar las relaciones poliamorosas.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, vengo a presentarme un día antes de que se cumpla el mes de la última actualización :(**_

 _ **No saben cuánto lo lamento, pero hasta hace dos semanas termine las clases y fueron un excelente incentivo para tener ganas de suicidarse, pesadas en demasía. Y bueno, aparezco hasta ahorita porque estaba actualizando fics que tenían más atraso y escribiendo otras cosillas. Bueno, ya estoy aquí y espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

 _ **Advertencia de capitulo: Uso de términos médicos que no entiendo muy bien XD. Odio de Sousuke hacia los doctores, es él no yo. Dosis de SouMako.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Love You Both.**_

Capítulo 5. Ayúdame, Makoto.

Del otro lado de la pantalla Makoto y Haruka observaban la escueta respuesta que ni siquiera esperaban obtener.

" _Gracias"_

Ambos estaban recostado en la cama del más alto, en su apartamento en _Nakano_ , vistiendo únicamente ropa interior. Haru se acurrucaba en el amplio pecho de Makoto, y Makoto sostenía el celular de manera que pudiera ser observado por los dos.

—No me gusta esto— murmuró Haruka con voz somnolienta, ambos estaban cansados y era bastante tarde, pero habían estado esperando por tener el número de Sousuke por mucho tiempo y no quisieron esperar.

—Lo sé Haru, pero sabes que es el único modo—contestó Makoto con voz rota, había empezado a llorar quedito por el dolor de los recuerdos—Quiero saber de Rin, tú también, y está es la única forma.

—No quiero usar a Yamazaki— volvió a murmurar el pelinegro.

—Ni yo Haru, no lo vamos a usar— Haru levantó su rostro hacia el de Makoto con una mirada estoica pero que el castaño interpreto correctamente como escepticismo— No lo vamos a usar, es sólo matar dos pájaros de un tiro— nueva mirada escéptica— ya deja de verme así Haruuuu.

—No me convences— espetó el de orbes zafiro.

—Mira Haru-chan, Sousuke, por lo que vi, está sólo en esta ciudad, ni siquiera parecía saber de Gou o los demás, no es malo hacerle compañía y tener una amistad con él si lo quiere— explicó el castaño sensatamente- había dejado de llorar por la mirada estoica de Haru, eso siempre le causaba algo de gracia- recordando la mirada desolada que cargaba Yamazaki— Además de eso vamos a poder saber de Rin, tú sabes que no podemos hablar con él.

Haruka se acurrucó y restregó más en el pecho de Makoto, como si fuera un gatito necesitado de atención, al escuchar esa verdad tan pesada, no podían hablar con Rin y dolía mucho.

—A mí también me duele, Haru.

—Aún sigue sin gustarme.

—No es cierto, sé que te agrada Yamazaki— sonrió el ojiolivo, mientras que el de orbes zafiro hizo una mueca de negación y puso una expresión ofendida.

—Cállate.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Sousuke al día siguiente se levantó entre perezoso y enérgico. Realmente no entendía cómo se sentía, desde el día anterior al enterarse que él no era el único allí en Tokio, y que no había motivos para quedarse solo, su pecho se llenó de una sensación cálida, algo cercano al alivio.

El mensaje que le había enviado Makoto había sido un gesto muy dulce, al ver la forma en que había salido huyendo cuando se encontraron, casi creyó que no querían verlo más, pero el bueno de Makoto había buscado como ponerse en contacto con él. Por ese tipo de cosas creía que era tierno, y en su vida actual, no era tan molesto como antes.

Pero toda esa energía y alegría se acabó cuando recordó que, ese sábado, tenía que ir a una cita de rutina por su hombro. Eso siempre le causaba el mismo fastidio. Sí, sabía que su hombro no funcionaría bien por el resto de su vida, también sabía que había sido un estúpido demasiado grande- quizás hasta merecía una nueva palabra para definirlo- por haberse causado semejante lesión, y sí, sabía perfectamente bien que desde la última vez que había tratado de nadar, unos días después de la partida de Rin y la llegada a su casa, le había tomado miedo al agua por haberse casi ahogado. Pero no hacía falta que se lo recordaran en su citas, que además no eran mensuales, eran quincenales.

El accidente era uno de los secretos que guardaba más celosamente, y absolutamente nadie además de él lo sabía, lo cual justificaba el que tuviera tanto miedo; estuvo a punto de morir, de ahogarse, y nadie nunca se hubiera enterado. Si no hubiera podido nadar usando su brazo sano hasta la orilla, hubiera perdido su vida sin dejar huella de su existencia- además del lógico dolor que les quedaría a todos sus conocidos cercanos- ni de cómo había muerto.

Desde hace algún tiempo había empezado a creer que tal vez tenía tendencias suicidas, lo primero había sido lo de su hombro, lo cual si bien no iba a matarlo, sabía bien que le podría causar un daño bastante grave, después estaba aquella ocasión en que, realmente no sabía por qué, se había cortado el cuello, a propósito, al rasurarse, y estaba ese día en el que había ido al mar. Ese había sido su intento más claro, y su idea más idiota. Él no quería morir.

Esa vez había estado pensando en Rin, en su brillante carrera como nadador, en la cual tenía total fe que se destacaría, y lo mucho que se alegraba por su mejor amigo. Entonces sus pensamientos se tornaron más grises, recordó lo mucho que le había dolido de niño quedarse solo, aunque nunca lo había demostrado, pensó en cuanto le dolió haber visto al pelirrojo tan mal en aquella competencia, y siendo ya consiente de su lesión, entendió que él iba a pasar por lo mismo, o más bien peor ya sabía prefectamente que no podría nadar de manera definitiva. Y a pesar de que el cielo estaba oscuro, y las aguas se agitaban violentas, había salido corriendo hacia la playa y sin pensarlo se había lanzado al mar.

Estaba desesperado por olvidar, o mejor dicho, quería creer que estaba dormido y que todo era una espantosa pesadilla. Quería probarle a todo el mundo y a sí mismo que podía nadar cómo siempre, que nada andaba mal con su hombro, que seguiría perteneciendo al agua y la natación

Todo había estado bien hasta, aproximadamente, veinte brazadas después- o sea, nada- donde su hombro le envió un dolor agudo a todo su cuerpo, un dolor tan intenso que no sólo le hizo sentir náusea, sino que le paralizó. En ese momento supo que estaba en problemas, pero no quiso dejarse afectar por los nervios, lástima que en lo que él trataba de serenarse una ola bastante grande lo golpeo y revolcó más adentro en el mar. Entonces, dejando que los nervios tomarán control de su cuerpo, nadó a la desesperada hasta la orilla, sin dejar que el dolor que cada vez se hacía más insoportable, lo detuviera. Y cuando estuvo a salvo, tomando conciencia de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, las lágrimas que nunca se había permitido derramar, se desbordaron de sus ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo del horrible recuerdo. Ya nada de eso importaba, ahora su única preocupación es que tenía que estar en el consultorio de su terapeuta a las once y eran las diez, lo cual no sería difícil si no tuviera un sentido de la orientación tan patético.

Salió corriendo hacia el armario y tomo una camisa deportiva algo ajustada, y un pantalón también deportivo negro. Ese día no quiso ponerse sus sudaderas con capuchas, y presentía que quedarían bastante olvidadas ya que no le apetecía andarse ocultando más. Se apresuró a la cocina y sin tiempo de nada tomó una barrita energética, las cuales por cierto no tenía idea por qué seguía comprando, la costumbre seguramente. Entonces con el celular en mano y el GPS activado, corrió hacia el consultorio.

Cuando llegó al consultorio Satoshi-sensei ya lo estaba esperando. Apresuradamente, jadeando por la carrera, se disculpó por el retraso.

—Tranquilo Yamazaki-kun, sé que nuestro consultorio es difícil de ubicar— le tranquilizó el sensei con una sonrisa amable. Era un hombre mayor, con el cabello bien tupido de un bonito color blanco, facciones amables y que resultaban su sabiduría, y una sonrisa suave permanente en su rostro. A Sousuke no le agradaba.

—Realmente lamento el retraso— volvió a disculparse.

Satoshi-san sólo le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano, indicándole que tomara asiento y procedió a sacar las radiografías que le habían hecho hacía unas semanas. Las levantó poniéndolas a la luz y las observó detenidamente. Sousuke siempre se sentía incómodo cuando esos silencios se instalaban, era como si el no estuviera allí y lo único que podía hacer era observar. Espero hasta que el sensei, después de un suspiró que no le auguró nada bueno, bajo las láminas y lo miró.

—Yamazaki-kun, por lo que puedo observar en las radiografías, el hueso de tú hombro está astillado cerca de la articulación— empezó lanzándole una de esas miradas que le hacían tener escalofríos por lo serias que eran— Debido a esto se corre el riesgo de que estos… "pedacitos de hueso" se incrusten en los músculos de la zona.

—¿Tiene solución?— preguntó con voz fría.

—Por el momento no puedo decirlo concretamente— Satoshi- san se apoyó más en el escritorio acercándose a su paciente, en un gesto que Sousuke calificó tanto como un intento de darle tranquilidad, como un gesto totalmente falso. Ningún paciente le importaba realmente a su doctor más que como una fuente de ingresos. — Para estar seguro me gustaría que te realizaras un _TAC_ *, ya que con esto podremos ver realmente cuánto daño hay en tu hombro y si algún fragmento de hueso ya perforó el musculo.

—¿Y que necesitó para eso?— preguntó otra vez con indiferencia.

—Bueno, te daremos cita de hoy en una semana, ya que no podemos esperar demasiado y correr el riesgo de que la zona se afecte— le comentó el doctor apuntado algo que Sousuke no consiguió ver, en un papel— Ese día lo único que necesitas hacer es no comer nada cinco horas antes, ni siquiera agua, y debido a que el líquido que se inyecta antes puede causarte algún tipo de efecto secundario debes…

—¿Qué tipo de líquido y que tipo de efecto?— le cortó el pelinegro inmediatamente. Definitivamente no le gustaba que le inyectarán algo que lo podía enfermar.

—Contraste, es un líquido que contiene bario— respondió el doctor llanamente— Sobre los efectos no se producirá nada muy grave, tal vez náusea o mareo, lo más propenso es una alergia que te puede hacer sentir calor, o que presentes alguna erupción en la piel, también hay casos en que la reacción alérgica es más grave y se puede producir un shock anafiláctico, no creo que ese vaya a ser tu caso, por eso necesitas venir acompañado por alguien.

Sousuke, ante esa indicación, frunció el ceño marcadamente. Ni siquiera le gustaba asistir a esas tontas citas- no le agradaban ni los doctores ni nada que tuviera ese aire a hospital- ¿y ahora debía venir acompañado por alguien? Para empeorar la situación esa misma semana sus padres tenían un viaje de negocios, y él no quería hacer que su papá faltara al viaje por acompañarlo a él. Además no era como si ir acompañado por alguno de sus padres o por ambos mejoraría su fastidio al tener que mostrarse tan débil. Odiaba todo eso.

Durante todo ese tiempo de reflexión, Satoshi-sensei estuvo observando a Sousuke con detenimiento. Conocía a ese tipo de pacientes, y sin mentir eran los que más le agradaban porque era divertido verlos molestos por tener que mostrarse vulnerables. Sabía que el chico posiblemente estaba pensando en venir solo.

—Yamazaki-kun, es importante que vengas con alguien; sino lo haces y te afecta bastante el contraste no podrás irte a casa y tendremos que internarte por una noche— ante esa amenaza, disfrazada de recomendación, Sousuke abrió los ojos un poco de más y luego frunció el ceño más profundamente— Además eres una persona muy cortés, no querrás causarnos problemas legales, ¿o me equivocó?

—No.

—Entonces empieza a pensar quien vendrá contigo… por favor— y sonrió tan amablemente como su diversión lo permitió.

—¿Eso es todo?— gruñó el de orbes aguamarinas.

—Por el momento sí, pero Yamazaki-kun, debes estar consiente de una posible operación según lo que nos muestre la tomografía— le advirtió el doctor con vos tétrica, haciéndole estremecerse.

—D-de acuerdo— tartamudeó— Muchas gracias sensei, si me disculpa, me retiró.

—Chao, Yamazaki-kun, toma y no olvides pasar por la cita— se despidió el doctor con voz escalofriantemente infantil entregándole un papel rosa chillón— y recuerda venir acompañado.

Sousuke, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió hacia el recepcionista donde le pusieron la cita para el sábado próximo a las tres de la tarde. Después salió de allí sin tener un rumbo fijo, ese día no tenía que pasar por la compañía, ni tenía clases, y gracias a su activa vida social, no tenía mucho por hacer, pero realmente no le apetecía ir a encerrarse a su apartamento.

Caminando sin rumbo encontró un parquecillo, estaba lleno de árboles de ciruelo y de niños que jugaban y reían, siendo vigilados por sus padres o madres. Agradeciendo no haber llevado la sudadera con capucha, la cual lo haría lucir como un posible pervertido, se adentró en el parque sentándose en una banca que estaba frente a un lago artificial. El clima era agradable, ni muy frío ni muy caliente, perfecto para relajarse en el lugar.

Lástima que Sousuke lo que menos podía era estar relajado. Se encorvó escondiendo su cara entre las manos lanzando un sonoro suspiro, o más bien expulsando una bocanada de aire que no sabía desde cuando estaba conteniendo; sabía que debía llamar a sus padres o sino les informarían antes de la clínica y le regañarían por no haberles informado, pero no quería arruinarles los planes. Como su madre era la directora y dueña de la pequeña compañía, ella no podía faltar al viaje, su padre quien se encargaba de pocos trabajos, si podría faltar, pero Sousuke sabía que ya que no tenían muchas oportunidades así antes, y como ahora contaban con su ayuda, sus padres estarían emocionados con el viaje. No quería ser una carga, no quería que por su lesión sus padres no pudieran compartir un merecido tiempo juntos, no quería arruinar la vida de los demás, así como habían hecho con la suya.

Estaba muy firme en su resolución, el problema era cómo decirles a sus padres que no necesitaba que ninguno le acompañara. La única manera que se le ocurría era decirles que tenía a alguien que lo acompañaría, eso solucionaría el problema con sus padres, pero igualmente necesitaría a alguien que fuera con él y no tenía a casi nadie que quisiera hacerle favores o a quien él quisiera o pudiera pedírselos. Entonces ¿quién?

Se quedó un rato más en el parque, más por perder el tiempo que por otra cosa, y cuando el cielo ya se estaba poniendo de un color rosáceo, se marchó con el GPS de acompañante. Apenas llegó a su apartamento, quitándose solamente los zapatos y el bolso, marcó el número de su casa. No había timbrado dos veces cuando ya le estaban contestando.

— _Sou, hola—sonó la voz de su padre algo agitada, y Sousuke trató con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar a qué se debía— Que dicha que llamas._

— _Hola papá, acabo de regresar de una cita— saludó el pelinegro con voz cansada._

— _Oh, y qué te dijeron, espero nada muy grave— comentó su padre con la voz más acompasada y preocupada._

— _Pues… me van a realizar un TAC— empezó, no queriendo alargar mucho la conversación— Tengo el hueso del hombro astillado y quieren ver si me ha perforado algún musculo, algo así— trató de imprimir su voz de calma y despreocupación, aunque era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía— No es nada muy grave, lo único es que tengo que ir sin haber comido nada cinco horas antes, e ir acompañado._

— _Ah, si necesitas puedo ir contigo, sólo tendría que cancelar mi billete de avión y…_

— _Tranquilo papá, un amigo va a ir conmigo— interrumpió Sousuke rápidamente; sintió un retortijón ante el desánimo de su padre— Disfruta el viaje con mamá, se lo merecen._

— _¿Seguro?— Sousuke hizo un sonido afirmativo llenó de confianza— De acuerdo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea._

— _Gracias papá, no olviden llamar para despedirse_.

Después de despedirse y cortar la llamada, Sousuke no volvió a pensar en quién lo podría acompañar. Quiso creer que si no pensaba en eso, no pasaría, estaba escapando de la realidad ¿y qué? todo el mundo necesitaba escapar un rato. Y así pasó tres días más, hasta que el martes, en medio de la clase de _Diseño Gráfico I,_ puso sus pies sobre tierra y se empezó a preocupar por el estúpido requisito que el estúpido doctor de la estúpida clínica le había puesto. Ya su momento de escape había pasado, ahora debía ser realista y empezar a cavilar en cómo volver verdad la mentira que había dicho a su padre.

Entonces como si fuera obra del destino, su celular vibró. Lo tomó discretamente del bolsillo de su pantalón y al abrirlo se encontró un nuevo mensaje de Makoto, y aunque había recibido uno antes, se sorprendió nuevamente por lo raro que era recibir los mensajes de texto del castaño.

" _Hola._

 _Espero no ser molesto, quería recordarte que si necesitas ayuda me puedes pedir lo que sea. Bueno, lo que sea y que pueda hacer je, je, je, no es como si fuera mágico o algo así. Em olvida eso último._

 _Nos vemos"_

Makoto, Makoto, Makoto, MAKOTO. Eso era.

¿Podría pedirle que lo acompañará a él? La idea no le agradaba demasiado, el chico era prácticamente un desconocido y no quería compartir partes tan privadas de su vida con él, sinceramente con nadie, pero por otra parte Makoto sabía bien lo de su hombro- _y no había sentido deseos de cuidarlo_ , se recordó frunciendo el ceño- por lo que no sería tan difícil explicarle la razón del examen médico, o de por qué ocupaba un acompañante. Entonces ¿Makoto? Bueno, en realidad no tenía otra opción.

Tecleó un mensaje de vuelta.

" _¿Nos podemos ver?"_

La verdad, no era una persona que diera muchos rodeos, prefería hablar las cosas como eran y, siendo el tema que quería tratar algo que lo avergonzaba un poco, prefería hablar con el castaño de frente. Su celular vibró nuevamente y se ocultó un poco en su pupitre porque el profesor le había estado observando con una mirada de sospecha y no quería ser regañado frente a toda la clase. Los profesores no eran tan estrictos en esas cuestiones, es decir todos eran personas maduras, pero tampoco les agradaba demasiado que los estudiantes interrumpieran sus clases y su atención.

" _Claro, ¿puedes estar en media hora en el mismo lugar en que nos encontramos la ocasión anterior?"_

Claro que estaría. En realidad su clase no terminaba hasta dentro de una hora, pero era más importante esto y los profesores no eran muy estrictos tampoco con la salida de los estudiantes. Como estaban haciendo un pequeño trabajo individual- ya lo había terminado porque al ser teórico se le daba mejor- caminó hasta el profesor para entregárselo y avisarle que saldría en media hora más, por respeto. El profesor no objetó, aunque si le lanzó una mirada de molestia, entonces respondió al mensaje de Makoto.

" _Nos vemos en media hora, gracias"_

Media hora más tarde estaba nuevamente bajo los árboles de Gynkgo, sentado en el suelo disfrutando del aire frio de la tarde. En poco tiempo escuchó la voz risueña de Makoto saludándolo de lejos, justo como había hecho con Haruka el día que los reencontró, y la idea de que lo saludaría a él de la misma forma se instaló en su cabeza, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente.

Imagino al castaño agachándose un poco- menos que con Haruka por la diferencia de estaturas- a él sonriéndole al ver la bonita cara tan cerca, y estirándose un poquito hacia arriba para alcanzar los sonrosados labios de Makoto, en un gesto de saludo y de cariño. Entonces recordó que él no tenía nada con Makoto y sacudió la cabeza disimuladamente, aunque en realidad lo que le apetecía era estamparla contra el árbol.

No necesitaba esa imagen en su cabeza, mucho menos cuando Makoto sí se agachó frente a él de manera tan similar a como lo había hecho antes, haciéndole paralizarse. Claro, el castaño de ojos verdes- los cuales pudo observar de bastante cerca, maravillándose momentáneamente- sólo quería sentarse a su lado.

—Hola Sousuke, me sorprendió que quisieras verme— habló Makoto implantando una de esas mágicas sonrisas en su rostro, haciendo que se sonrojara un poquito más— Supongo que necesitas algo importante.

—Makoto, en verdad me apena molestarte con esto— él mismo quiso regañarse por sonar tan tímido y fuera de personaje, pero el castaño lo ponía un poquito nervioso- no es que tuviera algún motivo especial, pero si recordaba correctamente toda esa bondad del ojiolivo era… incomoda- y más cuando estaban sentados tan cerca que sus hombros estaban por rozarse— Yo… eh… ¿sabes lo de mi hombro verdad?

La cara de Makoto perdió un poco de brillo, y dejó salir un suspiro— Pensé que ya te habías mejorado— entonces sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa completamente distinta, una sonrisa nostálgica y triste, una sonrisa que quién sabe por qué hizo que le doliera un poquito el corazón y el estómago se le contrajera.

—Pues no, cada vez me molesta más y quizás ni siquiera se arreglé lo suficiente para poder usarlo normalmente— murmuró sintiendo ahora un vacío en su estómago, el cual no supo si provenía de su triste realidad o del malestar que le producía ver a Makoto sonriendo de esa manera tan triste— Voy a citas quincenales pero es una lesión bastante grave.

—Lo lamento mucho— susurró entonces Makoto agachando la cabeza— quisiera poder sanarte yo mismo, pero lastimosamente no tengo el poder.

Entonces se recostó en su hombro lesionado con suavidad, como si estuviera tratando de sentir su dolor y quizás quitarle una parte de él- conociendo a Makoto la pasibilidad a la que más seguramente apuntaba era la segunda. Sousuke se quedó estático, tenso, por la cercanía del castaño, el cual olía jodidamente bien, y sólo atinó a mirar su cara de ojos cerrados. Su expresión era la más pacífica y angelical que Sousuke había visto y quiso fruncir un poco el ceño por las molestas sensaciones que estaba teniendo; quiso, pero no pudo. Entonces Makoto sintiéndose observado, abrió esos maravillosos ojos verdes y se sonrojó de una forma bastante adorable.

—Oh y-yo… lo siento, emmm… ¿te lastimé?— preguntó rápidamente- casi chillando- alejándose del hombro del pelinegro un poco más sonrojado; Sousuke sólo negó— Este… entonces ¿Qué necesitabas?

—Ah sobre eso…— tuvo que detenerse y carraspear porque su garganta se había secado y el latido rápido y discordante de su corazón no lo dejaba pensar con claridad— Me van a realizar un _TAC_ el sábado a las tres de la tarde y necesito a alguien que me acompañé por si sufro algún efecto secundario, entonces quería…

—Claro que voy, me alegra que hayas pensado en mí para acompañarte— aceptó Makoto a la propuesta no formulada, con una sonrisa aún más alegre y bonita que antes— ¿Necesito hacer algo más? Quizás deba llevar algún medicamento, ah no, es cierto que vamos a una clínica— rio por su error con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

—No necesitas hacer nada, muchas gracias por acompañarme— Sousuke, contagiado por la alegría de Makoto, no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta y cuando Makoto lo vio no tardo en extender aún más su sonrisa— Si estás ocupado no tienes por qué cancelar, no quiero arruinarte algún plan, o algo.

—Iré— afirmó con determinación— No estás arruinando nada, realmente quiero ayudarte, Sousuke. Gracias por confiar en mí.

El de orbes aguamarinas en ese momento debió poner una cara patética, pero estaba conmovido por la bondad de Makoto, una que en el pasado no había recibido y que, si escarbaba muy en el fondo de su ser, reconocía que había deseado. Pero el castaño, sin burlarse de su cara, únicamente sonrió más cálidamente y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Muchas gracias Makoto.

—No hay de que— corrigió levantándose— Ahora debo ir a recoger a Haru a su práctica, pero más tarde puedes pasarme la dirección de tu apartamento y yo paso por ti.

—No es necesario…

—Quiero hacerlo, ¿por favor?— entonces Sousuke asintió sin nada que poder refutar— De acuerdo, no olvides mandarme tu dirección. Nos vemos.

—En serio gracias— repitió— Nos vemos.

Entonces se quedó allí sentado, observando al castaño marcharse, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho y una tranquilidad que no esperaba sentir, al mismo tiempo que una incomprensión enorme hacia las reacciones de su cuerpo y de sus emociones. Y ya, estaba todo listo, todas sus preocupaciones estaban solucionadas, ahora el único problema era lograr controlar los latidos de su corazón, el cual al parecer, quería salirse de su pecho.

 _TAC: significa tomografía axial computarizada, y por lo que leí se usa más que todo para descubrir tumores, cáncer y esas cosas, pero en mi hermano lo aplicaron para una malformación en los huesos, de ahí la idea. Los síntomas que causa el contraste vi que eran solo reacciones alérgicas, pero dejemos que Sousuke corra más riesgos *guiño, guiño* Espero que si tengo algún lector o lectora médico, no me quieran matar XD_

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, cómo estoy de vacaciones trataré de actualizar más seguido aunque en estas épocas sea un poco difícil.**_

 _ **Saben, a veces creo que abuso un poco de la deficiencia de orientación de Sousuke pero me encantan los personajes cómo Ryoga de Ranma ½ que se pierden hasta en el patio de su casa.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias en el capítulo anterior, y ojala les siga gustando esta historia, en lo personal creo que es uno de los trabajos que mejor va saliendo.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews (sólo respondo los del cap anterior porque se me pierden los demás, sí soy medio tontita, pero leo todos y agradezco por ellos)**_

Guest 1: Me alegra que te guste la historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo. A mí también me gusta el MakoHaru, bueno a mí me gusta de todo ja, ja, ja. Saludos.

Guest 2: Bueno, algo de MakoHaru hubo. Gracias por el apoyo, y andas acercándote al asunto con Rin, aunque te equivocas por unas cosillas je, je. Saludos.

kao-chan27: Hola, gracias por el apoyo. Sousuke aún no fantaseaba pero en este cap. Lo empezó a hacer ja, ja, ja. Me encanta que traten de adivinar, aunque no es exactamente lo que piensas, pero más adelante se verá. Saludos.

CelestiaLovelace: hola, espero no haber cometido un error terrible en mi descripción de la sweet lolitas. Me encanta esa moda, aunque no para mí, y he visto sólo dos en mi universidad, a una por cierto creo que le gustaba el yaoi porque andaba una carpeta muy hot ja, ja, ja. Gracias por el apoyo y saludos.

karla-eli-chan: Hola, efectivamente todos quieren ligar con Sou, es una bombón ja, ja, ja. Más adelante se ira develando el asunto con Rin, ten paciencia. Ah y muchas gracias por la compresión, en los segundos semestre mis conversaciones sobre el suicidio aumentan ja, ja, ja, ja. Saludos.

Nath: Yei, que alegría que te vaya gustando el fic, y aciertas completamente, Haru será el uke, creo que es como más me gusta, aunque adoro los sukes, pero *shhh* no lo divulgues *guiño*. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y saludos para ti.

 _ **Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, recuerden que estoy abierta a críticas, sugerencias, y halagos (sobre todo este último je, je,)**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	6. Muestras de afecto en discreción I

_**Love You Both**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro y con el único motivo de amar las relaciones poliamorosas.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola *se acerca lentamente* creo que querrán matarme por haberles dejado tanto tiempo guindando con la continuación. Los siento, tenía la idea del capítulo desde hace mucho pero no he estado en mi mejor momento y las ganas de escribir se esfumaron. Lo siento en serio, pero aquí estoy y espero, como siempre, que les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **En esta ocasión, y por mi irresponsabilidad, voy a dividir el capítulo en dos partes. No me gusta hacer capítulos muy largos porque me da miedo que se me acaben las ideas, y además tardaría muchísimo más en actualizar, así que si escribía todo lo que quería aquí iba a quedar enorme.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Más SouMako (ja, ja, ja el SouHaru vendrá pronto, lo prometo) Mención de procedimientos médicos que pueden alejarse de la realidad. Sousuke Ooc intencional.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Love You Both.**_

 _Capítulo 6._ _Muestras de afecto en discreción._

 _Primea Parte._

Sousuke estuvo tranquilo después de haber hablado con Makoto. Sentía como si la pesadez que le generaba tener que realizarse el examen hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros, es más, era como si el mismo examen se hubiera borrado de su cerebro, y ni siquiera recordaba que tendría que hacérselo.

Desde que habló con Makoto el martes de esa semana, se la pasó los días siguientes en una burbuja de paz. Sonreía- era él, obviamente no eran sonrisas mágicamente enormes- a sus compañeros, profesores, y a cualquiera que le diera el sentimiento de hacerlo. Trabajaba encantado en sus asignaturas, dibujaba con ganas, y hasta se sentía feliz de llegar a casa a descansar.

Eran graciosos los giros que daba una vida, y Makoto había sido un gran giro. Si tan sólo hubiera podido seguir pensando así.

El viernes, ya con toda su tranquilidad transfigurada por una cantidad impresionante de nervios y mal humor, ni siquiera pensaba que Makoto fuera buena persona, más bien lo veía como una especie de demonio responsable enviado por el infierno hospitalario. No sabía en qué momento se le había ocurrido pedirle semejante favor, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había aceptado realizarse el estúpido _TAC_. Estaba llegando a un punto en que prefería cortarse el hombro- con todo y brazo- si eso impedía tener que ir al consultorio médico.

Y ya no sonreía, ahora gruñía- y era él, obviamente no se podría esperar un gruñido que no fuera menos que lo más espeluznante que a alguien le podía suceder en la vida - a sus compañeros, a sus profesores, y a todo el mundo, porque todos le daban el sentimiento de hacerlo. Trabajaba aún más disgustado que antes, no quería dibujar y cuando lo hacía lo que conseguía era una porquería, y cuando llegaba a su casa, descansaba- sin ganas de hacerlo- porque creía que durmiendo podría huir de la realidad. No lo conseguía y cuando despertaba a mitad de la noche lo único que deseaba era una soga gruesa y una viga maciza.

En el trascurso de ese trance- el cual, el sábado en la mañana, no tenía muy en claro- Makoto le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole su dirección y diciéndole que fue cruel al no haberse acordado de mandársela cuando había prometido, incluyendo un emoticón de carita llorona y luego una de guiño. No recordaba que había respondido.

Pero al marcar el reloj las doce decidió que no podía presentar una faceta tan patética al ojiolivo, así que buscó el mismo conjunto que le había escogido Momota – no quería que sus ropas y sudaderas con capuchas hicieran evidente el mal estado en que se encontraba- se la puso y se sentó en el sillón a esperar a su demonio el buenazo. Sintió hambre en el trascurso y estuvo a punto de comer algo, pero afortunadamente recordó que no podía hacerlo, no a esa hora, y se maldijo por no haber comido cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora moriría de hambre- hasta quien sabe qué hora- y quizás se enfermaría por eso.

Perfecto, nada le salía bien.

Entonces el timbre sonó y sintió la insana necesidad de ir a ocultarse debajo de las cobijas- de la cama no porque ya estaba ocupada por el coco- y esperar a que Makoto se cansará y se fuera. Aunque conociendo al castaño lo más seguro era que llamaría a la policía, la ambulancia, a algún grupo de la CIA, para que fueran a rescatarle de lo que fuera que tuviera.

Tomando una bocanada de aire que se quedó chica, se levantó y dirigió a la puerta. Allí en la puerta estaba el castaño, Tachibana Makoto, con una ropa formal y bonita, una sonrisa dulce empalmada en la cara, y una caja de almuerzo envuelta en un pañuelo de pingüinos en la mano.

No supo si fue la cara de Makoto, tan estúpidamente feliz, o si fue la envoltura, tan estúpidamente adorable, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hola, Sousuke— saludó Makoto extendiendo una mano— ¿Estás listo para irnos?

Sousuke se le quedó mirando la mano, la cual no entendía porque estaba extendida de la manera en que lo hacía, hasta que el castaño cayó en la cuenta que no era normal extenderle la mano de esa forma a un chico que conocía tan poco y con el que no tenía ningún tipo de relación. No era adecuado extender la mano con intención de tomarla de manera tan romántica.

—Oh, lo siento— dijo retirándola del alcance de Sousuke- no es como si él hubiera tenido intención de tomarla, de todas formas- para luego sonrojarse fuertemente— Lo siento, es la costumbre, ya sabes, al salir con Haru.

Entonces Sousuke tuvo ganas de tomársela sólo para saber que se sentía andar tomado de la mano con alguien. Claro, cuando notó lo que estaba pensando quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, sería perfecto, dejaría de pensar babosadas, y además… ¡no tendría que ir a la clínica!

—Ah, ya veo— susurró— No te preocupes yo… comprendo— completó con inseguridad porque, lo cierto era que no comprendía.

La incomodidad se hizo presente. Makoto seguía avergonzado por lo que había hecho y Sousuke, se sintió algo deprimido al darse cuenta de lo solo que se sentía, lo cual era extraño porque nunca le había molestado la soledad pero al darse cuenta que Haruka y Makoto se tenían a ellos mismos, esa sensación de vacío le hizo sentirse ligeramente melancólico.

—Entonces... ¿nos vamos?— murmuró el ojiverde, sonriendo tímidamente. Su mano se estremeció por el impulso de volver a ofrecerse a su acompañante, pero esta vez su dueño logró controlarla.

Sousuke asintió, y sintiéndose algo tonto cerró la puerta.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio, Makoto sonriendo levemente y echándole alguna mirada discreta al pelinegro, el cual se veía evidentemente nervioso, y Sousuke perdido en una cantidad de pensamientos indescifrables. A los pocos minutos de caminar sin decir palabra alguna- y sin soportar tanto silencio- Makoto se dispuso a, por fin, preguntar la dirección de la clínica ya que Sousuke en ningún momento se la había dado, y tampoco parecía estar dirigiéndose a algún lugar en específico.

—Sousuke… ehmm ¿cuál es la dirección de la clínica?

Los orbes aguamarinas, antes nublados por la confusión y los nervios, se iluminaron con pena. El pelinegro no podía creer que fuera tan imbécil para estar caminando sin rumbo, arrastrando a Tachibana en el proceso. Apresuradamente tartamudeo la dirección del lugar solicitado y, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, sacó su celular para utilizar el navegador.

—Ah, no tienes que usar el celular, conozco la zona— le detuvo Makoto con una sonrisa, y a pesar de buscar burla en sus ojos, Sousuke sólo vio algo similar al entendimiento—Sé que tienes problemas para ubicarte, _Rin_ …— dijo con un tinte de tristeza en la voz— me lo había mencionado en una ocasión.

—Lo siento— murmuró, únicamente para contestar algo. En lo único que podía pensar era en por qué la cara de Makoto se volvió tan triste a la mención de su mejor amigo, o en por qué sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, como si tuviera ganas de llorar.

—No te preocupes, creo que es algo tierno— respondió con una sonrisa dulce el castaño, sacudiéndose esa sensación nostálgica y haciendo que el de aguamarinas frunciera el ceño— No es algo malo ser tierno a veces.

—Tú lo sabes bien— masculló en tono acido, pero lo único que logró fue un sonrojo en la piel acaramelada de Makoto.

La conversación cayó en un punto muerto. Siguieron en silencio, caminando cerca pero sin que pareciera que iban juntos. Cada vez que Sousuke se desviaba ligeramente, como si su cuerpo le impulsara a tomar la dirección incorrecta, Makoto ponía su mano en su espalda y le indicaba- casi sin apoyarla, apenas un roce respetuoso de su relación de conocidos- con una sonrisa, que estaba a punto de desviarse. El pelinegro, cada vez que eso pasaba, sentía un pequeño escalofrío donde aterrizara la mano contraria, y se sentía inusualmente tímido. Era un situación algo incomoda.

—Creo que ya estamos cerca— mencionó Makoto más cómo una pregunta para hacer a Sousuke mirar alrededor y tratar de descifrar si conocía la zona.

—Sí… Este, quería saber si tuviste tiempo de almorzar— cuestionó Sousuke, sintiéndose tonto por la pregunta repentina.

—Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?— inquirió Makoto sonriendo- era increíble que no se cansara de hacerlo.

—Ah, es que por la caja de almuerzo que traes pensé que no habías tenido tiempo— se explicó desviando la mirada para parecer indiferente.

—Es para ti— expresó el castaño rápidamente— Anduve buscando información sobre el TAC y leí que no podías comer nada cinco horas antes del examen, así que cuando termines pensé que tendrías hambre y podrías querer comerlo… ¿tal vez?

—Wow, gracias Makoto, no te hubieras molestado— murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas ponerse un poco calientes, inmediatamente deseo no sonrojarse demasiado para que los ojos verdes no lo miraran. En su interior agradecía muchísimo la amabilidad del castaño porque realmente tenía hambre.

—Bueno, en realidad lo preparó Haru— confesó Makoto rascando su mejilla— Lo siento pero soy muy malo cocinando.

Ante esa confesión Sousuke no supo que hacer, sus mejillas se calentaron aún más y lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada cuanto podía- sí, si Makoto lo miraba _no_ se hubiera imaginado que intentaba, ajá- siendo demasiado evidente a la hora de tratar de ocultar sus emociones.

No esperaba recibir la amabilidad de Makoto, quien había sacrificado su sábado para acompañarlo a una cita médica- y eso a pesar de no conocerse casi nada- pero recibir la amabilidad de Haru, quien había hecho un almuerzo casero exclusivamente para él, eso sí jamás lo hubiera esperado. Tampoco esperaba que sus entrañas se revolvieran, ni que le entraran unas malditas ganas de llorar- no era momento de comportarse como un sentimental- que lo dejarían muy mal parado ante Makoto.

Y cuando se le ocurrió que podía decir gracias, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio y sería una tontería decirlo. Algún día se lo agradecería a Haruka personalmente, quizás, muy probablemente no.

Apenas divisó el edificio se lo señaló a Makoto- nunca estaba de más asegurarse que no se perderían a unos metros del lugar- para que él se ubicara bien. Pero al mismo tiempo, al ver la clínica sus nervios regresaron con fuerza, haciendo que se quedara detenido viendo el lugar de amplias ventanas, las cuales parecía ojos mirándolo con malicia.

Realmente no quería examinarse, odiaba los hospitales, le aterraban los aparatos médicos que parecían instrumentos de tortura- y horriblemente todos los aparatos lo parecían- detestaba los ojos fríos y calculadores de los doctores, y sobre todo se odiaba a sí mismo por haber hecho una idiotez tan grande que lo mandaría directo al hospital.

Sin querer sus manos empezaron a cerrarse en puños y abrirse, a veces rápidamente, a veces lentamente; su cuerpo estaba temblando, lo sabía pero no quería reconocerlo; sus labios empezaron a boquear, jalando un aire que no quería llegar a sus pulmones por más que lo intentaba; y su corazón, el pobre quería salir huyendo casi tanto como lo ansiaba su dueño.

Cerró los ojos, sin importarle Makoto- sin recordarlo tampoco- sin importarle que estaba parado en mitad de la acera y que estorbaba el paso. Sólo quería huir de allí lo más pronto que pudiera. Pero entonces su mano se calentó y se sintió aprisionada por algo tan cálido que le hizo relajarse un poco. Ahí recordó que no estaba solo- ignoró por el momento que estaba comportándose patéticamente frente a él- Makoto estaba allí con él, y por la sensación, estaba casi seguro que le estaba tomando la mano.

—Vamos, Sousuke, yo estoy contigo y prometo que nada te pasará— le susurró Makoto apretándole la mano, con una sonrisa que intentaba infundirle valor.

Y lo consiguió. El calor de la mano de Makoto parecía mágico, le dio valor, y le quitó un poco de los nervios que querían dominar su cerebro. Él, hipnotizado por el calor del castaño- en realidad por todo lo que era el castaño- asintió y comenzó a caminar, aun con su mano bien sujeta. Y esta no fue apartada ni siquiera cuando llegaron al interior del consultorio.

—Voy a… hablar con el recepcionista— le dijo al castaño, sintiéndose algo renuente a soltar su mano, pero ya estaba allí, no había nada que hacer— Puedes esperarme allí un momento— le señaló unos sillones.

Makoto asintió y él, aun temblando un poco- y sin querer deseando que la mano de Makoto lo sostuviera nuevamente- caminó hasta el tipo de cabello castaño oscuro que se encargaba de asignar las citas y cobrar las mensualidades. Le dio su nombre y le recordó que estaba allí para realizarse el- maldito- TAC. El chico le indicó que se sentará a la par de Makoto- lanzándole una mirada muy interesada, por cierto- y le dijo que en cualquier momento lo llamarían. Él pensó en lo genial de eso, tras de los nervios que ya tenía, ahora cargaba con los que se empezaban a producir por saber que lo llamarían sin aviso previo.

Arrastrando los pies se dirigió hacia el de orbes olivos y se dejó caer en el campo que había a su lado. Makoto- quizás demasiado inquieto el mismo- no perdió tiempo en ubicar su mano sobre la de Sousuke y, si bien odiando admitirlo, no podía negar que le relajaba.

—¿Está todo bien?— preguntó bajito el castaño.

—S-sí, en cualquier momento me llamarán— respondió Sou con un estremecimiento involuntario.

Siguieron en silencio, ambos nerviosos, hasta que dos minutos después el doctor- ¡maldito Satoshi! No tenía porque reír con tanta satisfacción al mirar a Makoto- salió a llamarlo. Ojala sólo hubiera hecho eso, pero no, el desgraciado del doctor se acercó a donde ellos estaban sentados- fijándose más de la cuenta en sus manos casi entrelazadas- y se presentó con Makoto.

—Buenas tardes, soy Satoshi Tetsushiro— dijo extendiéndole la mano, casualmente la mano que haría que Makoto tuviera que usar la que tenía sobre la de Sousuke, haciendo evidente que estaban apoyadas y tocándose— El examen de hoy no es demasiado peligroso, puedes estar tranquilo que a Sousuke-chan no le pasará nada malo.

Inmediatamente, y ya sin ánimos de esconderlo, Sousuke le mandó una mirada tan mala que hizo temblar al recepcionista pero- ¡maldito Satoshi!- el doctor únicamente ensanchó más su sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Tachibana Makoto— se presentó el castaño con una sonrisa tan tierna y atractiva que hizo que las personas presentes en la sala de espera se sonrojaran- algunos incluso parecían que iban a babear- incluyendo al recepcionista— Me alegra que no sea algo peligroso, estoy un poco nervioso.

Sousuke miró a Makoto- debía confesar que lo que buscaba era falsedad en sus palabras- pero sólo vio a Makoto siendo Makoto, sincero y amable. En cierto punto empezaba a sentir su estómago revolverse- no en el mal sentido- cada vez que notaba la preocupación que sentía el castaño por él, por su salud, por su seguridad. No creía haber hecho nada para ganarlo, ni creía ser capaz de hacer algo- o ser algo- para merecerlo.

—No te preocupes, el contraste no es tan peligroso como el mundo se empeña en hacerlo parecer, y Sou-chan es un muchacho fuerte, no le pasará nada, lo prometo— comentó el sensei guiñándole un ojo al castaño- él no se atrevió a cuestionarse porque se sintió tan enojado al ver eso- y poniéndole más nervioso a él al darse cuenta que su doctor actuaba como un charlatán— Vamos Sou-chan, es hora.

—¿Puedo acompañarlo?— saltó Makoto antes que se marcharan.

—No, lo siento, aunque…— Satoshi- sensei, conmovido por la preocupación de Makoto pensó en una solución— Puedes acompañarlo mientras le administramos el contraste, y luego puedes esperar en la sala en que tendrán que quedar hasta saber que Sou-chan no sufrió reacción alérgica.

Makoto sonrió y se puso de pie rápidamente, acomodándose junto a Sousuke- tal vez demasiado cerca- para seguirlo hasta la salita. Nuevamente los nervios de Sousuke le inundaron, y a eso se le sumaba esa rara sensación en el estómago al notar la preocupación de Makoto.

Cuando entraron en un cuarto que tenía sillas plásticas en algunos puntos a lo largo de las paredes, el sensei le indicó a Makoto que se sentará un momento en la esquina contraria de donde le pondrían la vía a Sousuke. Entonces cuando el castaño estuvo acomodado, y ellos dos estaban relativamente solos, se agachó y le susurró a Sousuke en el oído.

— Yamazaki-kun, te ves demasiado nervioso ¿crees poder realizarte la prueba en ese estado?— Sousuke se lo pensó un momento, odiaba ser débil- mucho más frente a ese doctor- pero estaba casi seguro que si seguía así podía sufrir una crisis nerviosa cuando ingresara al tomógrafo. Negó con la cabeza- Puedo mezclar un calmante suave con el contraste* ¿lo quieres?— Sousuke asintió y en parte tuvo que agradecer- interiormente obvio- que le hubiera dicho eso en confidencia, porque si Makoto hubiera estado a su lado, quizás la respuesta hubiera sido otra.

Entonces el doctor se retiró y al poco tiempo un enfermero regresó a ponerle la vía con el contraste- y el sedante- el cual le dio un poco de calor al entrar en su cuerpo. Makoto, viéndose ansioso, se acercó un poco cuando estaba esperando que el líquido entrara por completo en su organismo.

—¿Cómo estás?— le preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente.

Sousuke no lo pensó, al parecer el sedante ya empezaba a hacer efecto—Muuuyyy bieeeen, súuuper tranquilo.

Makoto rio un poco al oírlo alargar tanto las silabas y ver una sonrisa boba en su cara. Claro, el castaño creyó que era un intento por actuar gracioso para calmarlo- y calmarse- no se imaginó que tuviera que ver con la participación de alguna droga. Por suerte a Sousuke lo llamaron antes que pudiera dejarse en evidencia.

—Te estaré esperando— le dijo Makoto, un poco alto para ser escuchado.

—Claro precioso— Makoto volvió a reír ante el apelativo- con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas que no podía faltar- y al ver a Sousuke caminar tambaleante hacia una puerta.

Pero no podía negar que estaba muy nervioso por Sousuke, es decir, era evidente que el pelinegro estaba intranquilo- demasiado quizás- y bueno, él no era la persona más valiente del mundo. Pero siempre que estaba asustado sabía qué hacer. Sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Haru.

" _Haru, tengo miedo por Sousuke, estaba muy nervioso y me preocupa que eso le vaya a afectar en el examen"_

Espero a que Haruka le respondiera, cosa que no tardó mucho- milagrosamente- y leyó el mensaje, sintiendo el alivio inmediato de las palabras del ojiazul.

" _Makoto, él es fuerte, no pasará nada. Pero si sucede puedes llamarme y trataré de ir rápido._

 _Ahora déjame en paz, no me dejas nadar"_

Makoto sonrió. Haru podría decir que no le agradaba Sousuke- al menos no demasiado, según él- pero había estado casi tan preocupado por la salud del más alto como él lo estaba. Además había preparado un almuerzo riquísimo y con mucha caballa- y Nanase era la persona más tacaña con la caballa que podría existir, jamás la regalaría sin motivo- aunque fingió que sólo eran los sobros del día anterior.

Haruka era tierno cuando se preocupaba por los demás y fingía que no lo hacía.

Ya un poco más tranquilo se dispuso a leer sus apuntes de clase. La verdad es que tenía un examen importantísimo el lunes y debería estar estudiando, pero jamás le habría podido decir que no a Sousuke, no quería, y además se sentía bien que Sousuke hubiera pensado en él para acompañarlo en algo tan importante. Era como si él fuera la persona más responsable que el de orbes aguamarina conocía, y sinceramente no le importaba ser reconocido únicamente por eso, al menos era reconocido y eso le hacía feliz.

Quince minutos más tarde la puerta por la que el pelinegro había desaparecido se abrió, pero Sousuke seguía actuando raro, cómo cuando él creyó que sólo trataba de animarlo.

—Precioso, te extrañé— gritó el grandote, lanzándose a abrazarle el cuello con una risa muy disparatada.

Okey, algo no había salido demasiado bien.

* * *

 _* No tengo ni idea si el liquido ese (contraste) se puede mezclar con otras cosas, estoy bastante segura que no, pero quería los efectos que pueden producir (tampoco es como que los conozca) Por favor ignoren todo lo que sea difamación de la medicina actual XD_

* * *

 _ **Realmente espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como ven, las relaciones- al menos separadas- entre nuestros tres chicos van progresando, a paso lento pero lo hacen.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a las personas que continúan leyéndome, y a quienes agregan a favoritos a follows y dejan review, les juró que sin ustedes no sería tan gratificante escribir.**_

 _ **Ahora, respondiendo reviews:**_

Monica: Holis, gracias por el review, me encanta que le hayas recomendado la historia a tus amistades, saber que te parece que vale la pena me anima muchísimo, sólo espero no haber perdido a tus amistades (si me leyeron) por semejante retraso con la continuación. Oww, por el momento no creo que vaya a haber lemmon, pero te prometo que habrá más acción MakoHaru en el próximo cap. Gracias y saludos.

karla-eli-chan: Hola, primero que nada… ¡lamento el retraso! Te dejé esperando aun cuando dijiste que estabas ansiosa por la conti, lo siento mucho. Pero como compensación ¡más SouMako! Yo también lo amo, y sobre los efectos secundarios, bueno aquí se ven un poquito, en el próximo cap se verá más. Espero me sigas leyendo. Saludotes.

Ishida Rio: Holi, tarde pero más capítulos al fin y al cabo. Qué alegría que te guste el fic, Sousuke da penita pero va a tener ayuda y doble para salir de esa vida que se ha vuelta tan triste. Habrá reconciliación, pero primero hay que descubrir cuál fue el problema *guiño, guiño*

 _ **Trataré de traer la conti rapidito, pero ando trabajando en otro trío de Haikyuu! Y quiero terminar por los menos el primer capítulo. Oh y haciéndome propaganda indiscreta, si quieren leer un NagiMomo con Incest Mikoshiba, lean mi fic**_ _Buscando una Cura_ _ **, quizás les guste.**_

 _ **Bueno entonces… ¡nos leemos!**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	7. Muestras de afecto en discreción II

_**Love You Both**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro y con el único motivo de amar las relaciones poliamorosas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y oficialmente salgo de mi retiro (holis a todas). Me canse de esperar y además creo que el problema está por acabarse, según he visto sólo queda una de las paginas "robonas" así que he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo para esta historia.**_

 _ **Si soy sincera no había escrito nada como dije que haría- lo sé soy una mentirosa- pero les comparto que es porque cuando estoy en vacaciones me cuesta escribir MUCHISÍMO. Ahora he entrado a clases y aunque no voy a poder estar actualizando tan seguido porque este año los horarios son mucho más extensos, voy a estar actualizando que es lo importante.**_

 _ **Antes de pasar al capítulo quisiera agradecer a**_ karla-eli-chan y Guest _ **por los reviews que dejaron en el aviso, es estupendo tener su apoyo y sugerencias.**_

 _ **Advertencias: SouMako. SouHaru (al fin). MakoHaru. Y ligero SouMakoHaru (bueno en este caso sería más como MakoSouHaru pero sólo por cierta cosa que verán). Oh y muestras de mi debilidad por un Sousuke llorón (Lo adoro).**_

 _ **Ahora, ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Love You Both**_

 _ **Capítulo 7.**_ _Muestras de afecto en discreción._

 _Segunda parte._

—Wow, Sousuke ¿qué pasa?— le preguntó Makoto nerviosamente al verlo actuar tan fuera de personaje.

No sólo era eso, Sousuke parecía drogado- en el mal sentido- sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos, sus pupilas dilatadas, se comportaba como idiota y estaba muy acaramelado; con él, nada más y nada menos.

—Tachibana –kun, lo siento— se disculpó Satoshi-sensei viendo a Makoto luchar por sostener a Sousuke— Debido a los nervios de Sou-chan le ofrecí un sedante pero creo que no salió demasiado bien.

—¿Qué es eso de Sou-chan? Lo odio, no me digas así cariño— le reclamó el pelinegro al castaño haciéndole un puchero que no se sabía si daba risa o lastima. Si Sousuke supiera lo que estaba haciendo con su rostro es posible que quisiera arrancárselo.

—Por el momento pasen por aquí— indicó el doctor abriendo una puerta lateral donde se veía una salita más pequeña y vacía.

Makoto avanzó hacia el lugar con Sousuke colgado de su cuello, y pensó en la suerte que tenía de tener su cuerpo- si hubiera sido Haruka estaría en el suelo con él otro aplastándole. El más alto lo abrazaba fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, y por el esfuerzo que hacía de arrastrarlo, Makoto empezó a jadear. Afortunadamente no tuvo que caminar más y al sentarse le tomó la mano a Sou para que no lo siguiera estrangulando. El pelinegro volvió a hacer un puchero y le apretó la mano más fuerte.

—Esperemos unos quince minutos para comprobar si hay reacción alérgica— murmuró el sensei más para sí mismo. Después miró a Makoto algo preocupado— ¿Crees que puedes quedarte solo con él?

Al hacer la pregunta el señor hizo un gesto significativo con la mirada, dándole a entender que si se podría defender en caso de que el más alto le entraran _ganas_ de hacerle algo. Le costó un poco captar el mensaje y cuando lo hizo su rostro se puso irremediablemente rojo. No había considerado la posibilidad y esperaba que no sucediera, sino, no podría mirar a Sousuke a la cara nunca más.

—Em, no creo que… bueno— murmuró abochornado, sacándole una risa al mayor— En todo caso gritaría.

El sensei se marchó- riendo por la expresión del castaño- y quedaron los dos solos. Sousuke pareció sentirse adormilado de pronto y se acurrucó en el hombro de Makoto, y este pensando irremediablemente en lo tierno que parecía empezó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura.

—Gracias por haberme acompañado— susurró el pelinegro en un momento de lucidez y luego pareció quedarse dormido.

El castaño se sintió algo avergonzado por estar en esa situación. Es decir, Sousuke estaba siendo muy lindo, él le estaba acariciando el cabello con mucha ternura, y estaban acurrucados; debía parecer portada de tarjeta de San Valentín. Pero al menos no parecía que el de orbes aguamarinas fuera a enfermar.

Pero al pasar los quince minutos en total silencio y medio dormidos, no notaron que un leve sarpullido había aparecido en su cuello. Cuando Satoshi-sensei llegó a examinarlo se preocupó por su paciente- poco a poco se convertía en uno de sus favoritos- pero no vio un daño demasiado grave como para internarlo. Aunque si buscó todo lo posible para que la erupción se fuera rápidamente.

—Creo que se pueden ir, pero no caminando— la expresión de Makoto se volvió angustiada ya que no sabía cómo podría irse sin tomar el tren— Espera unos minutos más y una ambulancia los llevara a su apartamento, no te preocupes. Mientras tanto trata de irlo despertando, ¿sí?

—Gracias— contestó el castaño cuando el doctor iba saliendo y luego se dispuso a seguir la indicación que se le había dado— Sousuke, despierta— le palmeó el brazo suavemente pero no surtía efecto— Vamos Sousuke, ya casi nos vamos, despierta.

El pelinegro no se movió, aunque si abrió los ojos. Estos se veían mejor que antes, mostrando que posiblemente el verdadero Sousuke había regresado, pero se veía algo pálido, y no parecía sentirse muy bien.

—Me duele el estómago— susurró pesadamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos— Creo que tengo que ir al baño.

Se intentó levantar pero un mareo terrible le hiso tambalearse y hubiera caído si Makoto no lo hubiera atajado con su cuerpo. De pronto tuvo una arcada, produciendo un sonido desagradable, pero no podía vomitar, no tenía nada en el estómago. Makoto se apuró a levantarse, pasó un brazo del pelinegro por su cuello y lo llevó al baño que había allí en la salita. Sousuke, sintiéndose avergonzado por su comportamiento cerró la puerta con seguro, con las arcadas apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Fuera del baño Makoto se sintió asustado, el pelinegro estaba bastante mal y no sabía qué hacer. Por suerte los llevarían al apartamento del chico, pero ¿qué haría allí solo? No se sentía capaz de cuidar a Sousuke como se debía, el almuerzo ya se habría puesto malo para entonces y sus habilidades culinarias no eran las mejores- era evidente que Sousuke no podría cocinar como estaba- además que por más fuerte que fuera era difícil manejar el gran cuerpo del más alto ¿y sí debía llevarlo al baño o ayudarle a cambiarse? Y no se sentía capaz de marcharse sabiendo que el chico vivía solo y no tenía en quién apoyarse además de él… y Haru. ¡Claro!, le pediría a Haru que lo ayudara.

Rápidamente sacó el celular y- seguramente Haru se encontraría en la piscina y no contestaría- le escribió un mensaje para cuando revisara el móvil.

" _Haru, Sousuke está enfermo y no quiero dejarlo solo ¿puedes ir a su casa y ayudarme con él?"_

Sólo esperaba que Haruka no tuviera algo importante que hacer o estuviera muy ocupado. Realmente necesitaba el apoyo del morocho. Pero si Haruka estaba nadando en la piscina o muy ocupado con el entrenamiento fue algo que se respondió de manera prácticamente inmediata: el teléfono de Makoto dio el tono de llamada entrante segundos después.

—¿Makoto, que sucedió?— preguntó el ojiazul apenas le contestaron la llamada, sonaba agitado.

—Sousuke estuvo muy nervioso y lo sedaron pero se puso como ebrio— inició el castaño echando una mirada al baño que seguía cerrado y ahora estaba silencioso— También tuvo una reacción alérgica y ahora está enfermo del estómago… ¿Haru, no estás en entrenamiento?

—….No ya salí— contestó luego de un breve lapso de duda.

Pero al mismo tiempo una voz autoritaria se escuchó de fondo diciendo ¡NANASE, vuelve a la piscina! Makoto no pudo contener una risita a lo que recibió un chasquido de lengua y un:

—Mándame la dirección por mensaje, llegaré pronto— y después cortó.

Oyendo el tono que indicaba que la llamada había sido cortada pitar en sus oídos, Makoto entendió todo. Haruka se había comportado indiferente- para variar- ante la mención del examen médico de Sousuke, pero había preparado el almuerzo, y más importante- evidente también aplica- había ignorado una piscina repleta de agua por estar pendiente de su celular.

Haruka estaba preocupado.

Makoto tardó en entenderlo-cosa rara- pero era tan evidente que se sentía tonto por no haberlo notado antes. ¿Desde cuándo le costaba entender los sentimientos de Haruka? Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había entendido el comportamiento de Haruka la primera vez que se encontraron al pelinegro, Haruka no era tan festivo...

El sonido del seguro de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se volteó inmediatamente con el corazón contrayéndosele de la preocupación. Sousuke lucía fatal, el sarpullido, si bien no se había extendido, se veía bastante rojo, su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos brillosos. Además de su físico demacrado, su postura denotaba total malestar, desgano y hasta un poco de tristeza; encorvado y ocultando la mirada dirigiéndola hacia el suelo para no ser visto, mucho menos entendido.

—Sou…

—No te preocupes Makoto, se me pasará— le cortó con la voz rasposa— Sólo quiero irme a casa.

Makoto asintió y le volvió a pasar un brazo por la cintura para ayudarlo a sentarse, explicándole que no podían marcharse caminando y que una ambulancia los llevaría. Fue raro que Sousuke no protestara pero con sólo ver su expresión se podía ver que tenía ganas pero no el ánimo para hacerlo.

Mientras esperaban, Makoto le envió la dirección a Haruka, y le dijo que no se apresurara porque aún no salían del consultorio, pero al no recibir respuesta supuso que el entrenador había obligado a Haru a terminar el entrenamiento.

A los pocos minutos Satoshi-sensei entró otra vez en la habitación, analizó el avance de la reacción alérgica en el cuello de Sousuke, le acarició un poco las mejillas- ya llegando a las orejas- y se disculpó por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato. De una manera algo retorcida- más que todo porque él había comenzado toda la situación- el adulto parecía estar preocupado por Sousuke. Este, desconcertado por la extraña actitud del doctor- y por la caricia, sobre todo- no respondió más que con un asentimiento de cabeza. Poco después se marcharon en la ambulancia.

El viaje fue silencioso, Sousuke seguía teniendo arcadas de vez en cuando pero no había nada que pudiera devolver, y debido a esto alejaba a Makoto a cualquier intento del castaño por acercarse. Eso generó una nueva preocupación en el castaño: Sousuke no se tomaría bien que se quedara cuidándolo.

Al llegar al departamento, entre Makoto y el paramédico ayudaron al azabache a subir las escaleras- muy a pesar de las protestas desganadas de este- y al llegar al piso correcto vieron la menuda figura de Haruka, con el cabello húmedo, parado en la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— ladró Sousuke, era comprensible con el mal humor que se cargaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— pero Haruka ni se inmutó y preguntó lo que en realidad quería saber.

Fue raro pero funcionó, puesto que el de orbes aguamarinas sólo soltó un gran suspiro e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—He estado mejor.

Makoto se encargó de darle las gracias al paramédico y despedirlo, mientras Sousuke se apoyaba en Haruka por iniciativa propia- nunca era mal momento para molestar al azabache- tratando de aplastarlo, al parecer. Cuando regresó con ellos, el ojiolivo se enterneció ligeramente por la imagen juguetona de los dos pelinegros.

—Bueno… muchas gracias, Makoto, por haberme acompañado— empezó el más alto, pero al enderezarse se mareó de nuevo.

—Sousuke, no te vamos a dejar así— masculló Haruka lanzando un bufido ante la tozudez del azabache— Es más, dame las llaves.

La mirada severa, la mano demandante y los labios fruncidos de Haruka no dieron lugar a discusiones, ni siquiera Sousuke se atrevió a decirle nada y sólo le entregó las llaves sin pensárselo demasiado. Haruka tomó las llaves y abrió, haciéndole una seña a Makoto para que le ayudara con el gran peso que aún tenía encima; lo acomodaron en el sillón un momento, hasta que Sousuke se dignó a decirles donde estaba la cama, y luego entre ambos lo llevaron allí.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para cambiarte?— preguntó el castaño con tacto, pero Haru chascó la lengua nuevamente.

—No es necesario, es obvio que a algunas personas les molesta— bufó en respuesta el de orbes aguamarinas.

—Haru, ayúdame— pidió Makoto zarandeándole ligeramente el brazo.

—Makoto, es obvio que le vamos a ayudar, ni siquiera se puede mantener en pie solo.

Nuevamente el castaño se sorprendió al no haber comprendido el gesto de Haruka. No entendía que sucedía si ahora que el más bajo lo había dicho, era evidente que a eso se refería. Miró a Haruka como buscando la respuesta de por qué ya no le entendía como si fuera un libro abierto, pero únicamente notó que la mirada de los ojos azul zafiro ya no se veía tan clara como antes. Poco a poco se empezaba a sentir preocupado…

—Nanase, no abuses de tu suerte— dijo Sousuke sacándole nuevamente de sus pensamientos— Me cambiaré solo.

—Bien, ¿dónde está la cocina?— preguntó a cambio.

Lanzando un suspiró Sousuke dio las indicaciones. Después de una mirada apenada por parte de Makoto y una malhumorada- al menos en apariencia- de Haruka, salieron dejándolo solo para que se cambiara, no sin antes indicarle que cuando lo hiciera se acostara y tratara de descansar mientras ellos preparaban la cena.

Makoto estaba tenso, preocupado por el descubrimiento de su incomprensión hacia Haru, por lo que le siguió silencioso. Además estaba preocupado por la salud de Sousuke y se sentía incómodo al sentir que se estaban imponiendo.

—Makoto ¿estás bien?— la sola pregunta era rara de por sí, Haru nunca necesitaba preguntar para saber cómo estaba— ¿Estás enfermo?

El castaño no quiso decir nada, no quería evidenciar su preocupación ni mostrarle al pelinegro lo que acababa de hacer- tal parecía que él no lo notaba por sí mismo- en cambio fingió estar solamente preocupado por Sousuke; y eso fue lo que le dijo al pelinegro.

—No te preocupes por algo innecesario— dijo sabiamente, tomando la caja de almuerzo que estaba al lado de sus mochilas en la entrada del departamento. Haruka cambió el rumbo a la cocina y Makoto lo siguió— Él estará bien, es fuerte.

Makoto, asintió y ayudó a Haru en lo que le indicara fingiendo que todo estaba normal igual que siempre. Al momento en que abrió el refrigerador entendieron que tal vez Sousuke no era tan fuerte como pensaban- no cuando se alimentaba así o no se alimentaba del todo-: estaba parcialmente vació, a excepción de unas bebidas energéticas y unas pocas frutas.

Ambos visitantes se volvieron a ver con la misma expresión en sus ojos tan clara que era imposible no comprender: miedo, tenían miedo por Sousuke.

—Eh… yo…— dudó Makoto cerrando el deplorable aparato— Iré al supermercado.

—Dangojiru*— especificó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño para que el castaño supiera que debía comprar.

—Sólo… no lo vayas a matar— advirtió el castaño antes de retirarse comprendiendo perfectamente que Haruka quería hablar con Sousuke sobre su… _actitud_.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Pisando fuerte Haru se dirigió al dormitorio de Sousuke. No podía creer que el chico fuera tan descuidado con su alimentación y su salud, ¿qué había pasado con la natación? ¿Al menos se interesaba por recuperarse parcialmente de su lesión? Él no iba a dejar que alguien que le había sermoneado acerca de avanzar y nadar con su gran habilidad, fuera tan negligente consigo mismo.

Y pretendía entrar gritando al cuarto- aun cuando eso haría que le dolieran las cuerdas bucales que tan poco utilizaba- pero al ver al más alto durmiendo con una cara inusualmente placida, sintió lastima de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Se quedó un momento en la puerta, pero quiso ver la cara de Sousuke más de cerca, claramente, para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Aun cuando tenía una expresión relajada, Sousuke no estaba exactamente bien. Tenía la respiración agitada, sus parpados se movían ligeramente como si estuviera intranquilo, su piel, aparte de pálida, se veía sudorosa. Haruka se asustó un poco, sobre todo porque no sabía qué hacer, y terminó iniciando con algo básico: tomarle la temperatura. Sí estaba un poco caliente, pero nada peligroso.

Iba a retirar la mano, pero justo en ese momento Sousuke empezó a estremecerse, boqueando en busca de aire, y con unas cuantas lagrimillas cayendo por sus mejillas. Sí antes había estado asustado, Haru sintió que podría ponerse a gritar, ya no del enojo sino del susto. Con las manos acunando el rostro mojado del azabache, empezó a llamarle, cada vez más desesperado, acercándose hacia la cara que se contorsionaba en aparente dolor y desesperanza. Y en el instante en que Haru levantó su cabeza mirando a la puerta ansioso- deseando que Makoto apareciera para arreglarlo todo- Sousuke se incorporó dando una fuerte inspiración y tosiendo a continuación.

Haruka sólo se quedó inmóvil esperando a que el de orbes aguamarinas se estabilizara. Sousuke sollozaba respirando tan agitadamente que daba la impresión que anteriormente se estaba ahogando. Entonces sintió al fin las manos que no le habían soltado el rostro, y miró al dueño de estas con una mirada de desesperanza. Sí Haru creyó que se molestaría por su acción y presencia, estaba totalmente equivocado, pero en definitiva no espero que Sousuke le rodeara la cintura con los brazos y la atrajera hacia él, ocultando el rostro lloroso y los llantos en su abdomen. Nuevamente se quedó inmóvil pero por una razón completamente distinta. Sousuke lo estaba abrazando.

Superando la sorpresa- y para que mentir, incomodidad- inicial, el de orbes zafiro hizo lo que creyó adecuando; rodeó el cuello de Sousuke con sus brazos sin apretarle demasiado y apoyó la mejilla en la coronilla del más alto. Se felicitó cuando pareció funcionar, Sousuke se iba calmando poco a poco.

—Lo siento— murmuró Yamazaki con la voz rota y rasposa— fue una pesadilla.

En un principio no pretendía ser tan sincero, pero era mejor eso que explicar a Haruka que había estado soñando con la vez que casi se ahoga. Era una suerte que el carácter tranquilo de Haruka impidiera que hiciera más preguntas o demostrara más emociones faciales, porque no le hubiera gustado ver lastima o desagrado en los orbes zafiro.

Durante toda la interacción no le había soltado, por lo que aún lo miraba desde abajo y este ángulo permitió a Sousuke apreciar la preciosa cara de Haruka, apretándolo con sus brazos un poco más- inconscientemente, claro.

Quizás hubieran seguido así por un tiempo, mirándose como si no existiera más en el mundo, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo soltarse como si una fuerza superior los hubiera repelido.

Antes que Makoto tuviera tiempo de encontrarlos, Sousuke pidió— No le digas de esto, por favor.

Haruka sólo asintió yendo hacia Makoto, quien cargaba todas las bolsas. Ambos entraron en la pequeña cocina y empezaron a trabajar; Makoto preparando el arroz- increíble, pero era lo único que le salía medianamente bien- y Haruka el resto de la sopa, cortando los vegetales las raíces y agregando lo rabioles que, afortunadamente, se conseguían listos.

El ambiente era silencioso, Haruka aún no entendía que demonios había pasado hace unos segundos, y Makoto volviendo a lo usual entendía que Haruka estaba atrapado en pensamientos sobre algo que desconocía.

—¿No peleaste con Sousuke?— preguntó serio para romper el ambiente incómodo.

—Quería pero… se sintió enfermo del estómago nuevamente— mintió el pelinegro pensando que sería una buena excusa para explicar la voz carrasposa de Sousuke.

—¿Le ayudaste?

—Claro que sí, por quién me tomas— reclamó resoplando y Makoto sonrió. Haruka era tierno cuando fingía no preocuparse.

—Eres tan lindo— murmuró sonriendo, y luego se deleitó en el leve sonrojo del ojiazul.

—Idiota— gruñó sin mirarle— Esto ya casi está.

—De acuerdo iré a llamar a Sou…suke— completó para no que no sonara tan confianzudo acortando el nombre del chico.

Pero antes de irse quiso hacer algo que no había hecho en todo el día. Caminó hacia la espalda del más bajo y se agacho ligeramente hasta posar sus labios en la tersa mejilla. Haruka se tensó como un mecate un instante y al siguiente estaba volteando el rostro cuanto podía para besar a Makoto en los labios relajadamente. El contacto físico no podía quedar de lado entre ellos, si bien el romance y la comodidad era lo que les guiaba mayormente en esa relación, el deseo y la pasión surgía siempre que podía.

Entonces, tan concentrados en el beso como estaban, no se dieron cuenta que contaban con público hasta que el carraspeó de una garganta rompió el momento. Ambos, sonrojados en anticipación, se separaron respirando agitadamente- no habían notado cuanto les faltaba el aire- y miraron el rostro de Sousuke con una sonrisilla indescifrable en los labios.

Al principio todos se quedaron quietos y silenciosos, sin saber bien que podían decir o hacer, pero Makoto como chico responsable- sí claro, es sólo que no soportaba el silencio- rompió el hielo con un:

—Oh, Sousuke, estaba por ir a llamarte.

Por supuesto, fue un intento demasiado patético- por no decir otra cosa- que lo único que consiguió fue que Sousuke explotara con una risa descontrolada y extraña en él. Los ojos verde olivo y los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa, pero instante después el primero no lo resistió y rio también, y el segundo sonrió tenuemente. Tardaron algo en calmarse y cuando lo hicieron los tres tenían las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, porque vamos, aún seguían avergonzados.

—Disculpa la escena Sousuke— mencionó el castaño ya resignado.

—No hay problema, de hecho son lindos— comentó despistado y cuando notó lo que dijo se corrigió— digo al ponerse tan nerviosos por ser vistos. Es algo natural, no hay porque disculparse.

—Todo listo, voy a servir— intervino el nadador antes que los otros dos pudieran avergonzarse más, y de paso arrastrarlo a él.

Los más altos, ambos, sonrieron pensando que Haruka era la persona más sutil del mundo, pero dándole el gusto fueron a ayudarle con todo.

Sousuke, desde que se había levantado con todo y ojos hinchados y garganta irritada, se sentía un poco mejor y ver a esos dos chicos cuidando de él y avergonzados porque los había pillado besándose, le hacían sentir aún mejor. Por sorprendente que pareciera, ellos dos estaban siendo mejor que cualquier medicina.

Al tener todos listo, los tres se acomodaron en el suelo- Sousuke no tenía una mesa demasiado grande- uno al lado del otro bien juntos- Makoto y Haruka en los extremos y Sousuke en el medio- y acomodaron como pudieron los platos en la mesa bajita. Empezaron a comer saboreando la deliciosa comida de Haruka y el regular arroz de Makoto, pero llegados al momento en que Sousuke se rehusó a comer más, los otros dos preocupados- pero sobre todo molestos por el descuido con su salud- terminaron alimentándolo a cucharadas a pesar de las protestas del azabache. Y entre un bocado de Makoto y otro bocado de Haruka, Sousuke terminó toda la cena sin poder evitarlo.

Al ser tan tarde, y en señal de agradecimiento Sousuke les ofreció quedarse en su casa. Ninguno pudo protestar porque realmente no tenía como marcharse pero, habiendo aceptado, llegaron a otro dilema.

—Umm hay un pequeño problema— comenzó Sousuke, sonrojándose por la magnitud del asunto— No tengo futones de invitados y no van a dormir en el piso.

Makoto y Haruka se mostraron confundidos, pero algo les previno de sonrojarse por adelantado a lo que pasaría.

—Pero… mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los tres.

Okey, no había nada que hacer más que aceptar.

* * *

 _* Dangojiru es una sopa hecha con ravioles acompañados de algas, tofu, raíz de loto, o cualquier cantidad de otras verduras y raíces según la Wikipedia. Pensé que necesitaban algo liviano para darle a Sousuke y esto parecía serlo._

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, allí está el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y que me disculpen por todo el tiempo que tarde, pero bueno no funciono si tengo demasiado tiempo libre.**_

 _ **Al menos un vistacito pero ya se ve un avance en la relación de los tres, aunque quizás pueda iniciar un retroceso en otras partes…quizás. Hay que ver que va surgiendo.**_

 _ **Ahora voy a responder los reviews del capítulo anterior (no del aviso)**_

Ishida Rio: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review. En realidad a mi nunca me han hecho nada, ni siquiera un yeso me han puesto, pero mi hermano ya lleva tres operaciones y sé que los exámenes no son nada bonitos, además los hospitales sólo son buenos para historias de terror, por lo demás son espantosos, pero sí, con Makoto cualquier cosa se iluminaría, lástima que él sólo acompañe a Sou y Haru. Espero sigas leyendo y te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

karla-eli-chan: Holis, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo, que esta vez le metí de todos los ships que se me ocurrieron, y te agradezco montones la compresión. Ojala el capítulo sea de tu agrado y quieras seguir leyendo. Saludos.

 _ **Y bueno, como dije, trataré de actualizar tan pronto como pueda.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	8. Oleadas de mensajes

_**Love You Both**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro y con el único motivo de amar las relaciones poliamorosas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y un mes después regresó con la continuación de este fic. Hola n.n**_

 _ **En esta ocasión es algo un poco más cortó que los anteriores pero realmente quería mantener el capítulo de acorde al tema planteado en el título, a veces siento que son muy malos u_u**_

 _ **En fin, gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, siento que la han estado leyendo más personas (al menos eso dicen las estadísticas) así que los nuevos y nuevas lectores ¡bienvenidos! Espero les esté gustando la historia. A los no tan nuevos, espero que continúen por allí. Y así sigamos al capítulo.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Noches incomodas (para unos más que para otros) Roces (en unos más que en otros) Comentarios enigmáticos sobre el agua (sí, todos saben de quien hablo).**_

 _ **Ahora, ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Love You Both**_

 _ **Capítulo 8.**_ _Oleadas de mensajes._

Sousuke ya estaba tranquilo, el odioso examen médico ya había pasado, el poco tiempo en ese tubo de metal había terminado; ya no tenía que estar pensando en lo vergonzoso que era mostrar debilidad, o tenía que sufrir esa horrorosa ansiedad combinada con los nervios.

Todo había pasado, y ya estaba tranquilo.

O al menos eso era lo que quería decir… pero no podía.

Esa noche cuando despertó, se encontró en medio de dos chicos que dormían en ropa interior. De un lado estaba Haruka, el cual se veía maravillosamente pacifico al estar dormido, y arrugaba un poco el entrecejo mientras sus labios se fruncían en un adorable puchero, mostrando más expresión de lo que él había visto jamás. Del otro lado estaba Makoto, el cual quién sabe por qué carajos relucía bajo el rayo de luna que caía sobre su cara y, demonios, casi se podía observar brillitos y estrellitas apareciendo a su alrededor, la piel se veía de un sensual color dorado satín y su rostro era muy angelical ¡siempre lo era!

Mirar a esos dos chicos, ambos durmiendo con los brazos debajo de sus mejillas, de lado, y orientados en dirección a él, le había alterado más que los nervios que había sentido con su cita médica. Y cómo no, si apenas había abierto los ojos y girado la cabeza a la derecha vio al Haruka ya descrito a centímetros de su cara, y cuando huyó y miró al otro lado se encontró con semejante vista de Makoto.

Entonces miró hacia el techo y se llevó las manos al pecho, tratando de encerrarlo allí para que no saliera corriendo como, al parecer, deseaba. Y esa situación no mejoraba, porque cuando puso más atención se dio cuenta que sus piernas eran atrapadas por algo más, a la derecha por una pierna desnuda de Haruka, a la izquierda por una de Makoto. Tal parecía que esos chicos eran del tipo que se acurrucaba al dormir y no importaba si era con conocidos, parejas o desconocidos.

Aun cuando quisiera decir que eso era todo, que su tortura acababa allí, se dio cuenta que algo duro y caliente se estaba presionando en sus costillas levemente, y como medía lo mismo- prácticamente- que Makoto, la persona que quedaba en un nivel distinto si quería que la cobija no lo ahogara, era Haruka. Así que sí, tenía la erección de Haruka- seguramente por el ejercicio del día que lo había dejado con acumulación de energía- presionando en su costado.

Quería escapar de allí, pero entre más se movía para separarse un poco de los chicos, y de paso desenredar sus piernas, más se subían ellos encima de su cuerpo. ¡Cuánto agradecía, estar usando su pijama! Si no hubiera sido piel contra piel, contra más piel.

Y así pasó esa noche, entre roces, aprisionamientos, balbuceos- Makoto era algo hablantín al dormir- e intentos de escape; sin poder dormir más, pero con los ojos bien cerrados para no ver cosas que dejarían su mente hecha un embrollo. Sí, fue una dura noche.

Al día siguiente cuando los dos chicos despertaron encima del amplio pecho de Sousuke, aun con las piernas enredando las de él, y Haruka notando su erección- la cual aún punzaba el cuerpo del pelinegro- salieron de la cama de un brinco. Makoto pasó todo el desayuno con el rostro rojo, y Haruka, aunque no demostraba nada con el rostro, evitaba la mirada de Sousuke de cualquier manera que pudiera, y sí, era _muy_ discreto.

Pero fuera como fuera, esa había sido una buena noche y un aún mejor desayuno. ¿El motivo? No había estado solo en una casa que poco faltaba para que fuera invadida con cantos rodantes que pasaran frente suyo cada vez que entraba, no había tenido que estarse muriendo sin nadie que lo cuidara o se preocupara de él, y –más importante desde su punto de vista- no había tenido que comer solo desde la noche anterior. ¡Odiaba comer solo!

Makoto pronto anuncio que tenía que irse porque se le hacía tarde para su examen…

( _–Si tenías un examen tan importante ¿por qué me acompañaste a la cita— le había preguntado con el ceño fruncido._

— _No te preocupes Sousuke, era más importante tu cita— le respondió el castaño poniéndose un poco más rojo— me irá bien, ya había estudiado._

— _Si te va mal, no me digas, prefiero no cargar con eso en la conciencia— había terminado, sintiendo algo pesado caer en su estómago._ )

… y le dijo que cuando necesitara otra cosa, o quisiera salir no dudara en llamarles. Haruka, que tenía el día libre, pero no podía estar lejos del agua o se secaría como un pez, tardó un poco más en irse, diciéndole a Makoto que se apresurará o perdería la prueba.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Nanase le lanzó una mala mirada a Sousuke, aunque aún sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Aliméntate bien, has ejercicios que no afecten tu lesión, no uses más capuchas— en ese punto Sousuke le dio una mirada de lo más extrañada porque, ¿cómo sabía Nanase sobre eso?— Recuerda que estamos en la misma facultad y escuchó cosas, lo que me recuerda… dibuja más, esfuérzate en tus estudios…

El de ojos azules se quedó callado de sopetón, cómo pensando en más cosas que ordenarle a Sousuke, causándole gracia.

—¿Algo más?— se mofó consiguiendo un mirada ligeramente enojada- o sea furiosa- de Haru.

—Vuelve al agua, te está llamando.

Y se marchó sin ni una palabra más, dejando sus enigmáticas palabras volando en el aire que envolvían el cuerpo de Sousuke. Él se quedó allí clavado al suelo, antes de entender: Haruka quería que nadara. Quisiera darle ese gusto, pero no estaba en condiciones, ni físicas ni mentales para hacerlo, pero eso no evito que se entristeciera al ver que había gente que se preocupara por él y que quería verlo haciendo lo que en verdad amaba.

Y cuando entró a su apartamento, allí estaba otra vez… ese sentimiento de soledad tan asfixiante. Estaba empezando a odiar estar en su casa.

Pero al pasar de las horas se dio cuenta que aunque, físicamente, estuviera solo, siempre estaba acompañado. El mismo día que se despidieron, luego de terminar su examen, Makoto le envió un mensaje.

" _Ya termine el examen, y creo que salió muy bien. Ahora no tienes de que preocuparte, aunque nunca tuviste que hacerlo, en realidad._

 _Ya sabes que me puedes llamar para cualquier cosa._

 _Nos vemos"_

Después de ver el mensaje sonrió, no quería implicar algo más profundo, pero Makoto siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

En la noche cuando cenaba solo- para disimular un poco había estado viendo una película en su ordenador, el ruido hacía parecer la casa algo menos vacía- recibió también un mensaje de Rin por Skype.

" _Sousuke, ya estas ignorándome de nuevo ¿Me abandonaras otra vez, idiota?_

 _Si no quieres que me moleste realmente contigo mándame un mensaje contándome todo lo interesante que te haya pasado estos días, no importa si se trata de lo que comiste en el desayuno, incluso aceptaría que me cuentes lo que vomitaste si sucedió. Por favor, háblame._

 _Yo te cuento que pronto tengo una competencia en Brisbane*, es algo pequeño pero vendrán algunos equipos internacionales, seguramente los de este mismo continente. Estoy emocionado ¿sabes? Aún no he podido ganar el oro en ninguna competencia, pero me estoy esforzando cuanto puedo. Desearía que estuvieras aquí, a veces me siento tan mal que lo único que quiero es abandonar todo y regresar a casa, pero entonces recuerdo a mi padre y él me da fuerza para seguir aquí, continuando su sueño y realizando el mío._

 _Demonios, olvida el sentimentalismo, ya sabes, si no respondes no esperes saber nada más sobre mí"_

Estaba preocupado por Rin, cada vez que hablaban notaba más tristeza y desesperación en su mejor amigo, y seguía sin saber por qué se comportaba así; algo realmente malo tuvo que pasar cuando se marchó, pero aun así era extraño que él no lo supiera cuando convivían tanto.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos pesimistas, y regañándose por haber abandonado- sin intención, claro está- a su amigo nuevamente, se dispuso a responder su mensaje.

" _Rin, tranquilo, no te enojes conmigo. Te cuento porque no te hablé durante estos días:_

 _Sabes que mi lesión estaba muy mal para el momento en que deje de nadar ¿cierto? Pues he estado asistiendo a citas médicas regulares… creo que ya te lo había dicho. Como sea, el médico me dijo que necesitaba hacerme un TAC, y bueno, soy bastante malo con los médicos y hospitales, estos días estaba muerto de nervios por eso, y también porque dependeendo del resultado debo operarme, eso da más miedo aún._

 _Para empeorar el asunto, debía ir acompañado por alguien y justamente el día de la cita mis padres tenían un viaje de negocios. Yo realmente no quería arruinarles el viaje por lo que les dije que ya tenía con quién ir. Obviamente era una mentira, pero al menos lo creyeron._

 _Bueno para no alargar el cuento, Makoto me acompañó, por los nervios acepte que me pusieran un sedante, me puse medio ebrio y no recuerdo muchas cosas y al final Haruka y Makoto vinieron a cuidarme, fue raro, pero ellos son simpáticos, por algo te agradan tanto ¿no?_

 _Entonces allí tienes, el resumen de cosas que me pasaron y el motivo de mi abandono. Cuando tengas tiempo llámame, quiero escuchar que ganaste al menos la plata en esa competencia. Oh y no olvides que puedes hablarme cuando quieras, no me gustan tanto mis clases como para ignorarte por ellas_

 _Pd: Sí estuve a punto de vomitar, pero como no había comido nada, pues bueno, no salió nada. Espero te haya entretenido explorar lo que sucedía en mi estomago"_

Y con eso, oficialmente, había escrito el mensaje más largo de toda su vida. En serio no entendía esos cambios drásticos que estaba dando su personalidad- situación también funciona- pero al menos le estaban sirviendo para salir del abismo en el que por pie propio se había metido.

Con ese movido fin de semana, las clases comenzaron de nuevo, y con ello un nuevo propósito se instaló en la voluntad de Sousuke. Había decidido que cómo no podía complacer a Haruka con su petición de nadar nuevamente, al menos trataría de darle el gusto con todas las otras cosas que le había ordenado. Y no era tan malo como creía.

Como realmente odiaba comer solo, había empezado a tomar al menos dos comidas al día en la cafetería de la facultad de arte. Era un ambiente agradable y algo que no había intentado antes. A veces Momota le acompañaba, pero aun cuando no lo hacía, estar rodeado de gente le restaba mucha de la melancolía que sentía en su apartamento. Otra de las cosas que le había ordenado Haru le había dado un poco más de problemas, y es que si bien había decidido integrarse un poco en el ambiente de la cafetería, eso aumentaba sus ganas de esconderse con lo que pudiera. Había sido difícil abandonar sus sudaderas con capuchas, y aunque seguía usándolas porque le gustaba lo cómodas que eran, resistía la mayoría de las veces el impulso de ocultarse con el gorro. Hasta él se enorgullecía de su avance, pero odiaba que lo miraran tanto aun así.

En serio, ¿nunca habían visto a una persona medianamente atractiva? Era increíble l cantidad de miradas que se posaban en él a cada tanto.

Las otras dos órdenes también las había estado cumpliendo, e incluso agradecía a Nanase por su nueva determinación, gracias a ello había empezado a tomar agrado por sus clases, y su carrera en general, y dibujar ya no era el martirio que antes le atormentaba.

Lo único que no había podido hacer fue la parte de los ejercicios, pero había intentado y llamado a Satoshi-sensei para preguntarle si podía ejercitarse. Este al escuchar la esperanza muy bien oculta en la voz de Sousuke respondió- primero molestándole un poco- que lo único que podría hacer era usar las caminadoras y mantenerlas en velocidades bajas, aunque aun así prefería que no lo hiciera muy seguido, al menos hasta que tuvieran sus resultados. Y siendo lo menos que quería, operarse, prefirió no hacerlo, al menos hasta saber que había dado como respuesta el examen que estaría listo para el sábado de esa semana.

Pero sea como sea, había estado tratando de cumplir todo lo que Haruka le había dicho y en cierta parte era bueno para él. Aun mejor, no había sido un proceso en solitario. Nanase le mandaba mensajes constantemente recordándole las cosas que debía hacer. Claramente no pasaban de _"aliméntate", "dibuja", "estudia", "ejercita"_.

Pero habían otros más bonitos y emocionales viniendo de Haruka como:

" _Sonríe más seguido"_ (irónicamente eso lo decía el cara-de-palo-kun)

" _El agua te quiere de vuelta, pero esperara por ti"_ (Muy propio viniendo de Haruka)

" _Los ojos de un artista ven más allá de la simple belleza"_ (¡Woah!, que profundo)

Makoto también le había estado mandado textos constantemente, pero obviamente eran más normales y sobreprotectores- los de Haru también lo eran, pero no tenía tanto tacto- reflejando a la perfección la personalidad de su remitente.

Así que sí, ya no estaba tan solo, al menos en espíritu y poco a poco se integraba en lo que una vida debía ser, en convivencia con más personas. Aunque si había algo que le incomodaba y era que, a pesar de los constantes mensajes y muestras de interés, no parecía que Makoto y Haruka quisieran verlo porque nunca lo invitaban a almorzar con ellos y él sabía que podían porque ya había visto al menos dos veces a Haruka en la cafetería, una con Makoto y otra sin él.

No, por supuesto que no estaba deseando convivir con ellos un poco más, pero aun así era intrigante.

Una noche que llegó a su hogar, se encontró con que Rin le respondió su mensaje de manera extraña.

" _Oh, ya veo, espero que no pase nada malo con tu hombro._

 _¿Cómo están Haru y Makoto? Oh, sabes qué, olvídalo, no quiero saberlo._

 _Te contactaré pronto"_

Era cada vez más evidente que algo había pasado entre los tres amigos, algo de lo que él no estaba enterado, y sinceramente ya le comenzaba a dar curiosidad saberlo. Pero no preguntaría, él no era bueno para interrogar a las personas, y observando no sacaría nada en claro, tendría que aguantar las dudas por más tiempo- eso contando con que Rin no soportara y terminara contándole lo que pasó- por más incómodo que resultara.

Entonces el viernes llegó un mensaje; ese que sin saberlo había estado esperando.

"Sousuke, el sábado en la tarde habrá una competencia interuniversitaria. Ven, Makoto también vendrá"

Allí estaba finalmente una invitación a convivir más con esos dos, hasta el momento extraños, y aunque el escueto mensaje de Haru no le dejó nada muy en claro, al menos ya sabía que tenía permiso de acercarse a ellos.

Mientras pensaba sobre eso, y fingía que estaba muy atento a la lección con el celular escondido discretamente detrás del caballete- perdón Haru, tampoco podía cambiar tanto en una semana- le llegó un mensaje de Makoto.

" _Hola Sousuke, lamento si te interrumpo._

 _Sólo quería confirmar si Haru ya te invitó. La competencia es el sábado a partir de las dos de la, tarde, Rei también participará y tanto él como Nagisa quieren verte._

 _¿Cuándo tienes la cita para recibir los resultados del TAC? Sabes que si necesitas que vaya sólo tienes que llamar._

 _En fin, espero que vengas, será divertido y sé que Haru quiere tener tu apoyo"_

—Yamazaki-san ¿le interrumpimos?— le llamó severo el profesor, quién desde hace un rato había estado preguntándole sobre su pintura.

—No, señor. Lo siento— contestó serio.

Ya le respondería a Makoto más tarde, afortunadamente- ya con los detalles en claro- sabía que si podría asistir a la competencia.

* * *

 _*Sólo escogí una ciudad cualquiera cerca del mar, evidentemente no conozco mucho de Australia._

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero les haya gustado, este capítulo quizás sea algo aburrido pero no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer con ellos después del siguiente. Para el próximo vendrán cosas más emocionantes, eso espero.**_

 _ **No me gusta el formato de los mensajes de texto que estoy usando, si alguien tiene una sugerencia se lo agradecería bastante.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

kao-chan27: Hola, gracias por el review y es un gusto que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

shiro24kuro: Hola, muchas gracias por el review, entiendo completamente que la universidad resta mucho tiempo, bueno quizás no tanto porque mis prioridades son los pasatiempos XD A mi me gustan muhco los tríos, de hecho también tengo uno en Haikyuu! y es interesante hacerlos juntarse jeje. Por otro lado lamento no darte todo el SouMakoHaru que quisieras, me gustaría llevar la historia un poco más lenta y profundizando en las nuevas historias de los personajes, pero por supuesto ya van a tener más interacción. Igual muchas gracias y saludos.

 _ **Saben que estoy dispuesta a escuchar sugerencias, opiniones y críticas, siento que quizás voy demasiado lento, así que creo que para el próximo capítulo aparecerá el primer beso….**_

 _ **Ahora la pregunta, ¿con quien quieren que sea el beso, con Haruka o con Makoto? Espero que me pongan muchas opiniones o tendré que escoger yo, pero desde el principio quería que lo hicieran ustedes.**_

 _ **Entonces espero sus votos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	9. Sabor a incertidumbre

_**Love You Both**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro y con el único motivo de amar las relaciones poliamorosas.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ya sé que tendrán ganas de emparedarme, han sido más de tres meses desde que subí el último capítulo, pero realmente la universidad cada vez se pone más dura y no tenía tiempo para nada. Estoy en el tercer año de carrera y las prácticas ya empiezan, lo horarios se alargan y no puedo perder ningún curso porque me atrasaría un año para graduarme, incluso salve un curso con la nota mínima.**_

 _ **Espero puedan comprender porque hasta ahora regresó, igualmente no pretendo dejar este fic botado pero, junto a lo que explique, la falta de inspiración es terrible con tanta cosa que hacer.**_

 _ **Como sea, en el capítulo pasado les había hecho una pregunta, y en este se resolverá, es una compensación hacia ustedes, aunque no sé qué tanto les impulse a seguir leyendo, espero que bastante.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Sousuke llorón (3) Nagisa salvaje ha aparecido. Rei con complejo sobreprotector. Otras advertencias podrían resultar en spoiler.**_

 _ **Ahora, ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Love You Both**_

 _ **Capítulo 9.**_ _Sabor a incertidumbre._

Sousuke no estaba nervioso, porque con toda la fuerza que era capaz de sacar decidió no estarlo, cuando se levantó temprano ese sábado. Había pasado los días anteriores diciéndose que todo iba a estar bien, que ese sábado sólo sucederían cosas buenas, que iba a ver nuevamente a Makoto y Haruka y que se iba a acercar a ellos para abandonar su soledad.

Confiado, se levantó temprano e hizo algo que hacía muchísimo no realizaba: salió a correr. Aunque no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo- decidió que sólo daría unas cuantas vueltas a la cuadra donde pudiera ver su casa para no extraviarse- salió porque se sentía un imbécil deprimente quedándose más tiempo encerrado en su casa. Y por suerte no se perdió.

Regresó y desayuno bien, y con bien no se refiere a barras de cereal y bebidas energéticas, sino a un buen desayuno tradicional, con arroz, sopa miso y un poco de salmón. Se dio una ducha, escogió un conjunto cómodo tanto para el viaje hasta la clínica como para estar de espectador en la competencia de Haru y con todo lo necesario, se marchó.

El viaje hasta la clínica duraba treinta minutos, diez para llegar a la estación del tren, diez durante el viaje en este y diez caminando hacia el centro médico. Salió cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de su casa, GPS en mano.

Llegó perfectamente, se sentó a esperar su turno- luego de haber anunciado su llegada- y aún se negaba a sentir nervios, aunque estos ya empezaban a bullir en sus venas.

—Yamazaki Sousuke— le llamaron y se levantó con todo el temple, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, esforzándose por ignorarlo.

Tocó la puerta esperando el "adelante" con los dientes castañeándole, y cuando lo escuchó entró, ya no preocupándose por fingir entereza.

—Hola, Sousuke-kun— lo saludó el medico con una voz ligeramente contrariada— Siéntate por favor— le indicó y él, con su mochila como escudo, obedeció sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo descender de golpe.

El sensei abrió su registro medico con solemnidad, y sacó las hojas radiográficas, le dios una mirada rápida- Sousuke supuso que ya las había visto y nada más estaba cumpliendo con los formalismos- y procedió a mirarlo. Sousuke sintió el peso de su mirada como si un edificio le cayera encima, era una mirada demasiado seria.

—Sousuke-kun, creo que ya lo imaginas, pero los resultados no son lo que esperábamos— empezó con una voz que intentó ser conciliadora, pero que al pelinegro le sentó como cubos de hielo colándose por sus oídos.

Entonces el medico procedió a explicarle un montón de cosas que no comprendió bien, lo que entendió es que su hombro estaba tan maltrecho que no se repondría con una simple terapia. Llegó un cierto punto en el cual su cabeza no pudo aguatar más, no pudo seguir procesando y decidió desconectarse. Luego se daría cuenta que no sólo se desconectó, también se desmayó.

Cuando volvió en sí, quince minutos más tarde, lloró apenas abrió los ojos. No estaba triste o al menos no como lo dicta la supuesta normalidad, sino que el arrepentimiento que cargaba en su cuerpo era tan extenso y pesado que sino lloraba se ahogaría en su pesar.

—Sousuke-kun, cálmate— le pidió el sensei, frunciendo el ceño de impotencia al tener que ver a un chico en el exterior tan fuerte, desmoronarse frente a sus ojos.

Aun así, no pudo darle palabras más alentadoras, ni tampoco lo tocó porque sintió que eso le podría alterar más. El amable, y algo sádico, señor le extendió una botella de agua y le pidió que se sentara. Sousuke hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta que estaba acostado en el sofá que era cama también y, aunque no era el momento adecuado, se preguntó cómo el sensei lo había logrado moverlo hasta allí con su menudo y anciano cuerpo.

—¿Es definitivo?— preguntó únicamente, llorando aun pero en total silencio.

—Voy a buscar todas las soluciones posibles para no tener que operar, pero es casi definitivo.

Los ojos aguamarina se clavaron en el suelo como dos mares desbordantes, y el gran cuerpo se encogió totalmente abatido y luciendo más frágil de lo que jamás alguien pudiera esperar.

—Está bien, sólo… agende mi próxima cita—habló sin inflexión en la voz— Ahora si me disculpa, tengo un evento y se me hace tarde.

—Sousuke-kun— le llamó el doctor, luciendo mucho mayor de lo que comúnmente lo hacía, cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta— Una operación es algo bastante seguro, no permitiré que salga mal.

El únicamente asintió y cerró la puerta dejando al hombre parado y con mirada impotente.

Realmente no supo muy bien que paso de allí en adelante, nada más supo que misteriosamente había llegado a la universidad y caminaba a paso lento hacia la piscina techada donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia. Se sentó en cualquier lugar de la gradería y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, llorando nuevamente- en realidad no sabía si había parado en algún momento- y pensado, autocastigándose, por los errores descomunales que había cometido y que no había manera de poder remediar.

Si tan sólo nunca hubiera sido tan inmaduro, si tan sólo hubiera podido dejar ir a Rin hacia un panorama más amplio sin sentirse abandonado, si tan sólo hubiera entendido que una competencia no era más importante que su salud, si tan sólo hubiera dejado a la razón y no a la emoción controlar su camino…

Makoto llegó una hora y media antes de la competencia, quería apartar los lugares para sus amigos y había salido de clases más pronto de lo que pensó. Las graderías estaban vacías aún- aunque abajo los organizadores pasaban rápidamente de aquí para allá- excepto por una melancólica figura que, en medio de todo una tramo de asientos, temblaba por el silencioso llanto.

No hizo falta acercarse para saber de quien se trataba, ni hizo falta una pregunta para encontrar respuesta del estado del pelinegro. Fue obvio para Makoto, aun con lo poco que le conocía y lo poco que sabía de su vida, que Sousuke necesitaba esa operación, la única solución para tratar de enmendar una lesión tan grave.

El castaño se sintió tan triste que sus ojos no tardaron en cristalizarse, pero no pudo llorar, porque le fue inevitable pensar que Sousuke, tan vulnerable, tan frágil, pero aun conservando esa fortaleza que le había caracterizado toda su vida, se veía hermoso. Sabía que no debía estar pensando en eso, pero la belleza natural del pelinegro- una bastante notoria- estaba destellando tan brillante como las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Incluso pensó que se veía etéreo, místico, como una estatua de cristal resplandeciendo al sol aun con una expresión inmensamente triste.

Makoto estaba cautivado, inmóvil admirando tan melancólica figura, despertando de su ensueño sólo y cuando Sousuke, seguramente sintiendo el peso de tan intensa mirada, levanto la cabeza y lo vio. Lo que hizo entonces el ojiolivo es algo que Sousuke jamás olvidaría; le dio una sonrisa sumamente cálida, pero terriblemente triste al mismo tiempo.

Viéndose descubierto, Makoto no tuvo más elección que acercarse. Realmente no quería hacerlo, sus anteriores pensamientos le habían trastocado la razón, y tanto que creía que la mirada aguamarina se mostraba suplicante. Aun así lo hizo y cuando se sentó junto a un Sousuke que seguía soltando lágrimas, espero que este dijera algo por temor a herirlo más.

—Lamento que me veas así— susurró tapándose nuevamente el rostro— Entre muchas otras cosas que lamento el día de hoy.

—¿Es definitivo?— preguntó el castaño, totalmente ignorante en que estaba imitando las mismas palabras que Sousuke había pronunciado horas antes.

Irónicamente, esa pregunta hizo reír a Sousuke por darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al emitirla. Era más que obvio que era definitivo, había dejado demasiado tiempo a su lesión sin atender, había seguido compitiendo aun cuando sabía que su hombro se haría pedazos, y además ni siquiera era una novedad que la tenía. Él había sido un idiota, y aun así tenía la poca vergüenza de entristecer porque ocupaba una operación.

—Me odio tanto en este instante— masculló con ira contenida, bueno no ira, más bien sentía impotencia.

—No digas eso, Sousuke— le regañó Makoto, sintiendo que lloraría— de nada sirve odiarte ahora, con el error ya cometido, más bien ámate, para tener la fuerza necesaria con las cuales superar los obstáculos venideros.

Sousuke bufó, sabiendo que el castaño tenía razón, pero queriendo que no fuera así.

—Aun así no puedo dejar de odiarme— susurró, con una nueva tanda de llanto atacándole—N…no tienes idea d-de lo imbécil… que me siento. Sí tan sólo…

—Eso ya de nada sirve, Sousuke, debes pensar en el presente y futuro, en el pasado no hay nada que te pueda ayudar— aconsejó Makoto, no conteniendo más el deseo de tocarle para reconfortarlo.

El castaño retiró las manos del morocho de su rostro y lo miró. Y woah, su cara de cerca era casi tan bonita como su figura triste lo era de lejos. Secó las lágrimas, ahora más exiguas, que aún salían de esos hermosos ojos, y le sonrió tan cálidamente como podía, tratando de que entendiera que donde fuera, y cuando fuera, Makoto estaría allí para ayudarlo.

—Gracias— susurró el pelinegro, entendiendo por completo el mensaje de Makoto— En serio creeré que eres un ángel.

—¿Ángel?— cuestiono el ojiolivo confundido.

—No seas modesto, eres angelical, tanto en actitud como en apariencia— explicó Sousuke, sintiéndose más calmado sin si quiera notarlo.

—¿S-soy angelical?— murmuró el castaño sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

—No me digas que nunca nadie te ha dicho algo así— se sorprendió Sousuke, sentándose más relajado—¿Haru no te da cumplidos?

—Bue-bueno, sí, pero es Haru… nosotros somos así— se intentó defender el ojiolivo, acongojado— No pensé que… alguien más…

Los dos rieron, un poco incomodos, pero sintiendo el ambiente mucho más sereno. El problema es que una noticia tan impactante no era fácil de olvidar, y al tiempo de reír Sousuke volvió a llorar, la diferencia es que ahora tenía a Makoto a su lado, y este obviamente no perdió tiempo en comenzar a secar sus lágrimas otra vez.

Y se perdieron en los ojos del otro, unos inundados y los otros cristalizados. Makoto sentía tanta pena, que deseaba hacer algo- cualquier cosa- para que Sousuke dejara de llorar. Entonces un tanto confundido por todo lo que pasaba, por todos sus pensamientos y emociones entremezcladas, se inclinó sobre Sousuke, sobre sus labios más específicamente. No se movió, sólo presionó sus labios sobre los contrarios, en un beso con sabor salado y dulce al mismo tiempo, con sabor a confusión, impotencia, incertidumbre- tanto por lo que pasaba como por lo que vendría- pero con un sentimiento tan cálido y anestesiante que Sousuke no pensó en retirarse hasta que el peso y el calor se había escapado de su alcance.

Se miraron sólo un instante al separarse, porque el sonido de voces- muchas- empezaron a llenar el lugar, lo cual significaba que el momento de empezar la competencia estaba cerca. Entre las personas propietarias de esas voces, vieron a un pequeño con cabellera rubia saludándoles con emoción, y supieron que ya no había tiempo para hablar ni explicar.

—S-sólo… no lo pienses demasiado— le susurró Makoto acercándose a él para entregarle un pañuelo de papel—Únicamente quería ayudarte.

Antes que Sousuke pudiera decir nada, Makoto ya se había levantado para saludar a Hazuki, Ryugazaki y Haruka, que los acompañaba aparentemente listo para la competencia. Por supuesto, cuando el rubio se le lanzó encima, literalmente, en un abrazo koala, no tuvo más remedio que fingir que todo iba la mar de bien. Aun así no dejaba de lanzarle miradas discretas al ojiolivo.

—Sou-chan, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte— exclamó el pequeño, restregándose en su pecho como un gato— Te extrañaba tanto.

—Sousuke-san, es un gusto verle nuevamente— saludó muy formal Rei, dando palmaditas en la cabeza rubia para despegarlo del pelinegro— Espero que noté mi mejora en el estilo mariposa, me gustaría conocer la opinión de un experto.

Sousuke saludó cortés, abrazó un poco a Nagisa porque le daba ternura lo cariñoso que era el rubio aun cuando se conocían todavía menos que con sus otros dos amigos, alagó a Rei en su nadó, porque a pesar de la torpeza siempre había creído que el pelipurpura tenía talento. Los dos le preguntaron por su vida, sus estudios, por Rin- allí fue evidente la incomodidad de Makoto y Haruka, a la vez que el interés en saber del pelirrojo- opinaron sobre Gou, un poco- demasiado- formales, lo cual fue extraño, y comentaron sobre sus propias vidas.

—Sou-chan, realmente odio mi carrera ¿piensas que mis padres me dejarían cambiar sí se los explicó?— pidió consejo el pequeño Nagisa, haciendo un puchero demasiado adorable— Sé que ellos sólo piensan en lo que es mejor para mi futuro, pero me gustaría estudiar algo más emocionante como… ¡ay no sé! ¿Cuál carrera te parece interesante?

—Medicina deportiva— contestó distraído en la conversación silenciosa que mantenían Makoto y Haru.

—¿En serio lo crees?— cuestiono Nagisa mirando a Rei— ¿Entonces porque no estas estudiando eso?

—¿Eh? Ah no, a mí me está empezando a gustar el diseño gráfico, además quiero ayudar a mis padres con el negocio familiar, así que…

No terminó porque repentinamente se sintió incomodo al ver a Makoto susurrándole algo en el oído al ojiazul, para después darle un besito discreto en los labios. No podía creer que Makoto lo hubiera besado y ahora estuviera tan tranquilo y cariñoso con Haruka.

Sinceramente él se había sentido nervioso pensando que el castaño se quebraría por el remordimiento y confesaría de manera dramática y húmeda- véase por las lágrimas- su crimen. Pero actuaba como si nada del otro mundo hubiera pasado y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. ¿Estaría Makoto engañando a Haru al haberle besado a él y no decir nada? ¿Habría hecho lo mismo en otras ocasiones y con otras personas? Y más importante ¿Qué debía hacer él, debía decírselo a Haruka o quizás era mejor pedir primero una explicación convincente?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó la mano que se agitaba frente a sus ojos hasta que tenía las miradas de todos sus conocidos posadas en él. Al primero que vio fue a Makoto, el cual se notaba preocupado pero no por lo del b-beso, sino por su anterior estado de ánimo.

—Ah, lo siento, me distraje pensando en una tarea que debo entregar el lunes— mintió descaradamente, y le dio una palmaditas al rubio en la cabeza para aligerar el ambiente— Nagisa, creo que debes hablar con tus padres y lograr que estos te comprendan, además puedes escoger carrera realizando exámenes de aptitud para ver en que eres bueno y cuáles son tus intereses.

—¡Sí!, tienes razón Sou-chan, gracias por el consejo— se alegró el rubio y le dio otro abrazó— Eres el mejor.

Entonces, sin querer, Nagisa le dio un golpecito a su hombro lesionado y sintió como si este se le partiera a la mitad. No pudo disimular lo suficiente y ya sin importarle si lo veían o no, se llevó la mano al lugar adolorido, apretando los dientes. Todos los presentes se acercaron a él, preocupados porque todos conocían- unos más que otros- de su lesión. Pero él, como siempre haciéndose el fuerte, se resistió a cualquier intento por ayudarle.

—Tranquilos, sólo necesito tomarme unos analgésicos y estaré bien— susurró sonriendo antinaturalmente.

—Iré por una botella de agua— gritó el pequeño yéndose a toda carrera con Rei detrás de él, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado de caerse o estrellarse con alguien.

Haruka y Makoto inmediatamente se acercaron a él, tratando de sonsacarle una verdad que ni él mismo tenía. En realidad no entendía porque con un golpe tan cotidiano como lo podía ser ese, su hombro se resintió de semejante manera. Entonces entendió que la operación si sería definitiva aun cuando el sensei le había prometido que buscaría otra alternativa. La verdad le cayó aun peor que la posibilidad de antes, y no contuvo sus lágrimas, viéndose rodeado entre Makoto y Haruka.

—No quiero que me vean— pidió entre sollozos— Sáquenme de aquí.

Ambos obedecieron al instante y se fueron por el lado contrario del que Nagisa y Rei habían usado. Lo arrastraron afuera y cuando llegaron a una banca debajo de un árbol lo sentaron.

—Yo regresaré para que Nagisa no venga a buscarlos— se ofreció Haruka— Además la carrera casi está por comenzar y debo estar presente desde el inicio— entonces se agachó frente a Sousuke y le puso las manos en las mejillas, obligándole a mirarlo— Sousuke, deja que la vida fluya como debe y ten por seguro que las personas que te quieren te acompañaran.

Y se levantó y marchó sin decir nada más. Makoto estaba sonriendo, viendo alejarse al morocho, calmando a Sousuke sin darse cuenta con el evidente amor que sentía por esa pequeña y delgada figura que desaparecía de la vista. Después se sentó a su lado y lo obligo a recostarse en su pecho, acariciándole el cabello, diciéndole sin palabras "llora cuanto necesites".

Así lo hizo, lloró aún más que antes, con todo el sufrimiento siendo expresado por su voz, sintiendo una enorme incertidumbre por lo que vendría en su camino. Makoto sólo estuvo allí para él, acariciándole, pero sin emitir una sola palabra. En ese momento era justo lo que Sousuke necesitaba, porque de nada le servían frases genéricas como "todo estará bien", "no es tan grave como suena" o "eres fuerte, puedes con cualquier cosa". Él no sabía si estaría, bien, si era fuerte, si podría con una operación, y Makoto, como siempre, lo entendía a la perfección.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaba más calmado, miró la hora y preguntó al castaño cuando era la competencia de Haru.

—Dentro de cinco minutos— respondió mirándolo aun con preocupación.

—¿Y qué esperas? Ve y apoya a Haru.

—Sou, no quiero dejarte solo— susurró el castaño, acercándose lentamente.

—Haruka se sentiría triste si no estuvieras mirándolo, yo ahorita no puedo ir, y ya le fallé, no quiero que le falles tú también.

Entonces el castaño lo volvió a besar suavemente, ya no pensando en calmarlo, sino por las tremendas ganas que tenía de hacerlo, seducido completamente por sus palabras y la belleza de su afligido rostro. Y aun con la confusión que eso creo en el interior del más alto, Sousuke correspondió porque, simple y sencillamente, se sentía como lo mejor que hubiera experimentado en esa vida.

En ese instante, pensaban en ellos mismo, y también pensaban en Haruka.

* * *

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sousuke no se movió de donde había estado, en su lugar se quedó pensando en lo mal que le estaba resultando ese día, con la ironía sobre que había comenzado estupendo. Incluso empezaba a creer que estaba siendo un peor día que en el que casi muere, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Ya no lloraba, quizás porque ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar, pero estaba eso otro que le confundía y le hacía alejar el llanto. No entendía cómo demonios había terminado siendo besado por Makoto, ni como él- la segunda ocasión- también le había besado.

Mientras que en un segundo su mente divagaba por los recuerdos de las sensaciones que el contacto con la ardiente y suave piel de Tachibana le había provocado, al otro se sentía terriblemente culpable porque, fuera como fuera, lo hubiera iniciado quien lo hubiera iniciado, había traicionado a Haruka, y lo más trágico del asunto es que apenas habían comenzado a ser amigos.

¿Cómo demonios había sucedido eso?

En la piscina techada, la gente había comenzado a salir, lo cual significaba que el evento había terminado. Sousuke sólo se preguntó cuántas horas llevaría allí, estático como una estatua. Miró alrededor y hacia arriba, comprobando que el ocaso estaba por finalizar, lo cual significaba que había estado allí demasiado.

Cuando miró por el lugar por el cual había hecho su huida, vio a Makoto, mirando el suelo y caminando hacia él inseguro. No supo si lo había visto antes o no. El castaño levantó la mirada y lo vio allí. Inmediatamente su mirada se iluminó- lo cual respondió a la anterior pregunta de Sousuke- y camino hacia él con más garbo. Apenas llegó sonrió; nuevamente, actuando como nunca hubiera sucedido nada.

—Sousuke, no pensé que estarías todavía aquí— expresó sentándose a su lado— Venía a checar.

—No tengo a donde ir— contestó llanamente el pelinegro— Además, aunque fuera aquí, quería estar presente en la competencia.

Makoto lo observo, con su mirada derritiéndose de ternura y una sonrisa dulce extendiéndose por su rostro. Entonces, sintiendo que debía hacerlo, abrazó al más alto con fuerza, pero siendo cuidadoso de lastimarlo.

—Gracias Sousuke, eres muy dulce al haberte quedado— susurró en el oído del otro el cual, cabe aclarar, se había quedado de piedra— Haru aún está en la piscina, ¿podría ir a verle? Se quedó muy preocupado por ti y estoy seguro que le encantaría saber que estas aquí por él.

—No… no es nada, lo había prometido… no me gusta romper promesas— se excusó tímidamente, sintiendo que un calorcillo se instalaba en sus pómulos— ¿Tú ya te vas?

—Sí, tengo un trabajo importante para el lunes y no lo he iniciado aun— respondió Makoto, notándose de pronto incomodo— Emmm, sobre lo que pasó, ¿quieres no pensarlo mucho? Fue sólo un tontería— Sousuke, ante esto, se sintió un poco ofendido— Es decir… no fue una tontería, más bien fue un… impulso. Só-sólo no te preocupes ¿vale?

Y con ese entramado de suposiciones que dejo en la cabeza del ojiaguamarina, se marchó sin que este tuviera tiempo de decir media palabra. Si antes había estado confundido, ahora estaba peor.

Aun así, se levantó y caminó hacia el interior del gimnasio, donde Haruka nadaba con toda la calma y la belleza de alguien que ha encontrado su lugar perfecto en el mundo. Al principio no le notó, y Sousuke sólo siguió caminando hasta ubicarse cerca de los podios de salida, y admirando al mismo tiempo esa hermosa forma de nadar del más bajo. Él siempre se había preguntado cómo Haru lograba convertirse en uno con el agua, como su cuerpo parecía sentir cada corriente y cada movimiento del líquido, acoplándose perfectamente. Uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

Después su mente se fue hacia otro territorio, uno donde la envidia se apoderaba de él, y el insano deseo de estar allí dentro le carcomía el interior. No podía negar que extrañaba mucho, muchísimo, nadar pero después recordaba que el no poder hacerlo era única y exclusivamente su culpa, entonces se odiaba de nuevo.

—Te quedaste— afirmó la voz de Haru, llegando como una exhalación.

—No quería decepcionarte— mencionó con sarcasmo, fingiendo que no le interesaba demasiado, pero era evidente que estaba siendo sincero.

—Tendrás que operarte ¿verdad?— apuntó, directo, Haruka flotando en el agua— Eso será sólo un obstáculo para llegar aquí— indicó haciendo un gesto amplio con su brazos, moviéndolos como si estuvieran hechos de agua— Falta poco para que puedas regresar, y sé que lo harás.

—Me gustaría ser tan optimista como tú— murmuró, sonriendo por el modo de hablar del ojiazul.

—Me gusta cuando lloras— susurró Haruka, muy bajito, pero la calma de la noche y el silencio del lugar, amplificaron su voz.

—¿Acaso eres un sádico?— preguntó con una sola carcajada, agachándose a la orilla de la piscina conforme Haruka se acercaba— No te conocía esa parte.

—Tus ojos se ven como el mar en una llovizna de verano—expresó saliendo hasta la mitad del agua, acercándose al rostro de Sousuke, y tocando su mejilla con la mano tan fría que produjo un escalofrió al de cabello negro— Son hermosos.

Se quedaron mirándose por un gran tiempo, hasta que sus miradas encajaron completamente la una con la otra. Entonces Haru dio un salto, impulsándose aún más hacia arriba, y con la piel extremadamente fría, besó a Sousuke hasta que la gravedad le hizo caer de nuevo. El beso se sintió completamente abrazdador, quemando algo en el interior del pelinegro, y totalmente calmante.

Pero las dudas, y la incertidumbre de Sousuke, se multiplicaron por mil, aunque eso no le impidió pensar en el hermoso rostro de Haruka acercándose en cámara lenta hasta que alcanzó sus labios.

* * *

 _ **Si mal no recuerdo, los votos quedaron: 1 para Haru, 2 para Makoto y 1 para ambos, pero al final me decidí por esta última opción ya que todos obtienen lo que quieren, oh y ahora que lo notó fueron dos veces con Makoto y una con Haru, así que los votos si fueron tomados en cuenta XD**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que esos momentos de miel les hayan compensado un poco por la espera. Además, primera aparición de Rei y Nagisa, los cuales saldrán más en el transcurso del fic, ojala los haya personificado bien n.n**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

Aka Uchiha: Hola, gracias por el review, como vez seguí tu sugerencia pero al revés XD Tranquilidad, lo que pasó entre tres se sabrá a su debido tiempo, quizás pronto quizás no, jajaja, hay que conservar el misterio. Saludos.

kao-chan27: Holis, pues no tan pronto como hubiéramos preferido, pero aquí está, al fin, la actualización. Es un gusto que el trío te esté pareciendo interesante, así como la narración, en lo particular no tengo OTP, y experimento mucho con los pairing, en realidad creo que ninguno de mis fics de free! repiten ship. Espero que el capítulo te guste. Muchos saludos.

shiro24kuro: Hola, que bien que te gustara el capítulo, y pues sí hay cosas indispensables en un fic, además la filosofía acuática de Haru es graciosa. Lo de los tres se sabrá a su debido tiempo, conste que no sé cuándo sea eso, pero puede que sea fuerte o no, depende del punto de vista de cada quien. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludones.

karla-eli-chan: Holis, si te salieron dos comentarios, todo culpa de los celulares rebeldes (el mío también hace lo que le viene en gana, un día se puso a llamar sólo incluso) Me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo, y tome en cuenta tu comentario a la hora del orden, Mako resulto primero. Ojala te gustará el capítulo y muchas gracias por el review, a pesar de las dificultades. Saludotes.

MikiPerver: Hola, muchas gracias por tus opiniones, siempre es un gusto que te digan que captas bien a los personajes, además de los halagos a la historia. El beso, pues Makoto siempre tan gentil, y Haru, pues… tan Haru. Espero te haya gustado y muchos saludines.

 _ **Bueno, muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido con la historia, y espero me tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	10. En las nubes

_**Love You Both**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro y con el único motivo de amar las relaciones poliamorosas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola, he vuelto más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero más lento de lo que creía. El tiempo se me ha pasado tan rápido este año, aunque ojala pudiera saltarme todas las clases hasta las vacaciones.**_

 _ **Como sea, gracias a las personas que se mantienen ahí pacientes esperando por las actu, y además comentan, agregan a favoritos o dan follow, espero sigan siendo pacientes y comprensivxs como han sido.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Lemon, sí, eso es lo más importante XD**_

 _ **Ahora, ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Love You Both**_

 _ **Capítulo 10.**_ _En las nubes._

La expresión "estar en las nubes" nunca había tenido mucho sentido para Sousuke. Él siempre había sido una persona seria y centrada, consiente de las cosas y honesto consigo mismo, aunque a veces no lo pareciera.

Pero en ese momento, recordando la suave presión de dos pares de labios diferentes sobre los suyos, dos pares de labios que solían besarse entre sí, estaba incluso más allá de las nubes.

Una nueva patada por debajo de la mesa le hizo pegar un brinco tan aparatoso que le ganó las miradas del salón completo.

—Yamazaki-kun, ¿está usted bien?— le preguntó el profesor del curso de arte, y no era rara su consternación porque él nunca había estado en la nubes, ni solía llamar la atención.

—Sí profesor, disculpe la interrupción— murmuró avergonzado, encogiéndose en su asiento.

Empezaba a odiar esa sensación, ese cosquilleo que bullía en su interior cada vez que recordaba ese rostro de ángel y piel caramelo a una distancia inexistente de su rostro, o cuando veía a ese chico de ojos extremadamente azules y una piel pálida como la nieve, subiendo hasta que lo único que veía eran esos dos pozos estoicos y calmos que tenía por ojos. Empezaba a odiarla, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a gustarle tener esos bellos momentos para recordar, en especial cuando su vida caía lentamente en un abismo… de nuevo.

Estaba aterrado por la operación- ya confirmada- ni siquiera había podido llamarle a sus progenitores sin soltarse a llorar. Estaba realmente aterrado, y nada podía calmarlo. Pero curiosamente el recordar esos roces tan íntimos con Haruka y Makoto, en lugar de causarle un absceso de culpabilidad- como debería- se calmaba tanto que podía pensar con claridad sobre los pros que podrían traerle la cirugía.

Cuando la clase terminó, recogió sus cosas con una expresión totalmente dispersa; en ese momento pensaba en todo y en nada, y su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia. Por lo mismo no notó la mano que se agitaba frente su rostro hasta que esta se estampo en su frente. Aun con el pequeño dolor, solo atino a mirar con confusión.

—Cielos, ni siquiera en la nubes estás, eso es demasiado cerca— se quejó el pequeño Momota— al menos dime si debería preocuparme.

—Ah, hola Momo, no te había visto— menciono pausadamente Sousuke, recibiendo una mirada ofendida del pelipurpura.

—Llevamos siendo compañeros en esta clase por unos tres meses y aún no sabes que estoy aquí— lo acusó haciendo sonreír a Sousuke— Te odio, eres el peor amigo de la vida.

—Lo siento, pero al menos me consideras un amigo, eso me alegra— susurró melancólicamente, con los ojos cristalizándosele, el que Momo le llamé amigo había activado una fibra sensible, de esas que últimamente parecían constituirle parcialmente.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?— preguntó el pequeño acercándose al más alto, al notar su cambio— ¿Te sientes mal? No, no creo que sea eso, tú no llorarías por algo tan simple. Sousuke, por favor dime que pasa, no me asustes así.

Sousuke lo miró por unos cuantos segundos, notando la mirada afligida de los grandes ojos púrpura, el puchero preocupado y el ceño fruncido por la ansiedad. Entonces se preguntó cómo era posible que ese chico le considerara su amigo si no sabía nada de él porque nunca le había dicho nada.

Decidió contarle todo.

—La verdad estoy aterrado por la operación que me harán en el hombro— le dijo, abriéndose como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien a quien conocía tan poco… bueno excluyendo a ciertos chicos que lo tenían en otro mundo.

—¿Operación?— preguntó Momota confundido.

Entonces Sousuke empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado dos años atrás hasta ese momento, excluyendo- claramente no se podía cambiar en un instante- todo lo relativo a sus sentimientos más profundos y su casi suicidio. Claramente tampoco menciono los besos, eso incluiría demasiados sentimientos que aún no estaba listo para explorar.

No fue una conversación corta, incluso se saltaron las clases siguientes, pero ni Sousuke pensó en detenerse, ni Momota pensó en abandonarlo cuando presentía que lo necesitaba tanto. Tampoco fue una conversación calmada, Sousuke lloró, Kotarou también, incluso el personal de la cafetería que tenían un oído agudo para las conversaciones ajenas, derramaron algunas lagrimillas.

Ese día fue un desastre de principio a fin, pero Sousuke terminó con el corazón más tranquilo, y una relación innegablemente estrecha con su pequeño, ya no solo compañero sino, amigo.

Hubiera deseado pisar tierra después de esa conversación, pero continuo "en las nubes", además que había empezado a tener sueños extraños relacionados con lo que había pasado _ese día_. A veces soñaba que volvía a besar a Makoto y Haruka llegaba y lo descubría, a veces soñaba lo contrario. A veces, cuando lo sueños se volvían pesadillas, terminaba partido a la mitad literalmente y cada uno- Haruka y Makoto- colgaban la parte del cuerpo que tomaron como un adorno en su sala. Por suerte ese sueño solo se había presentado una vez, porque no quería volver a despertarse a punto de vomitar para tener que salir corriendo al baño. Otra vez había soñado con que Haruka y Makoto terminaban por él y le obligaban a elegir con cual quería estar. Este último sueño fue básicamente una pesadilla porque ni siquiera sabía si alguno de ellos le gustaba (en el sentido romántico de la palabra) mucho menos sabía cómo elegir entre ellos.

No hace falta decir que después de ese sueño, había tenido dolor de cabeza por varios días seguidos, y una extraña opresión en su pecho. Había quedado tan traumado que incluso se había puesto a pensar si, efectivamente, alguno de ellos le gustaba, pero después de unos segundos en lo que lo único que se le pasó por la mente fueron los besos, desistió sintiendo que su jaqueca empeoraría si insistía.

Lo peor es que estaba empezando a deprimirse y todo porque desde ese día, ya hacía cinco días, no había recibido ningún tipo de llamada o mensaje de Haruka o Makoto, tampoco los había visto aunque fuera de pasada, y su mente retorcida y odiosa había empezado a formular escenarios en que ambos confesaban lo que hicieron y para no separarse lo culpaban a él, o peor, habían terminado y estaban deprimidos encerrados en sus propios hogares.

Y esa había sido su vida, hasta que un sábado por la mañana recibió una llamada del celular de Makoto.

— _Sousuke, hola_ — dijo el castaño apenas contestó el receptor, sin imaginarse los nervios que bullían en el interior de Sousuke— _Estás en altavoz, vamos Haru, salúdalo._

Se produjo un silencio, luego una risita y la vocecilla risueña de Makoto diciéndole a Haru que no podía solo mover la cabeza porque Sousuke no lo veía. Sousuke los imagino y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— _Hola_ — murmuró la voz de Haru entonces, tan explicitó como siempre.

— _Hola chicos, ¿todo bien?—_ cuando le llegó su turno de hablar, Sousuke se sintió nervioso inmediatamente, por eso lo brillante de su saludo.

— _Perdona que no te hayamos contactado durante todos estos días—_ continuó Makoto sin responder la pregunta, dando la impresión que esa llamada tenía un objetivo demasiado especifico.

— _Tranquilos, supongo que estuvieron ocupados—_ le restó importancia, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo _— No deben disculparse._

— _Quiéramos hacerlo—_ dijo Haruka de improviso, y se quedó callado tan rápido como habló.

— _Haru tiene razón, queríamos disculparnos por haberte abandonado después de lo mal que estuviste aquel día—_ explicó Makoto y Sousuke pensó que hubo un temblor en su voz al decir "aquel día"— _Dijimos que te acompañaríamos y ayudaríamos en lo que necesitara, no queremos que pienses que eran solamente palabras vacías._

— _En serio, está bien—_ rio suavemente Sousuke— _los conozco y nunca hubiera pensado eso de ustedes._

Al terminar de hablar se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo, de ambos lados de la línea. Realmente ninguno de los tres sabía que decir, pero ya era notoria la incomodidad, y solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguno estallará.

— _¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?—_ preguntó Haruka, pero su voz no parecía ni nerviosa, ni entusiasta, más bien parecía fastidiada y Sousuke casi pudo verlo rodando los ojos hacia Makoto.

Pero después de ese lapso adorable de Haruka siendo Haruka, se quedó callado pensando. Aun sentía su cabeza en otra parte debido a esos dos chicos, no se imaginaba compartiendo con ellos tan pronto, y menos aún con sus nervios tan destrozados por la preocupación de la operación.

— _Oh, en realidad no puedo hoy, mis padres vendrán para hablar con el sensei y… bueno, no puedo dejarles solo_ —se excusó patéticamente, cruzando los dedos por sonar convincente.

— _Ah, está bien—_ murmuró Makoto, evidentemente desilusionado— _Quizás otro día… podamos hacerlo._

— _Sousuke, queremos hablar contigo—_ cortó Haruka la sarta de excusas que ambos daban— _Si no quieres hoy está bien, pero en algún momento lo haremos. Adiós._

Y después de una pequeña disputa del otro lado de la línea la conexión se interrumpió. Sousuke miró el teléfono entre extrañado y asustado; no tenía idea de que querrían hablar ese par con él, pero muy en el fondo presentía que no quería saberlo.

* * *

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El día después de la competencia, cuando Haruka llegó a su casa, encontró a Makoto tratando de cocinar en su cocina. No era extraño que el castaño confundiera la sal con el azúcar o el miso con té verde, lo extraño era que no cometiera ningún error, y justamente eso es lo que tenía enfrente.

Al principio no lo notó, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que había pasado en la piscina, y no, no se refería a la competencia. Aún no entendía porque había besado a Sousuke, es decir, el chico era indudablemente atractivo, y ya no le caía tan mal como antes, es más hasta sentía una especie de deseo de protegerlo desde que se lo había encontrado en la universidad, pero de ahí a tener el impulso de besarlo había demasiado camino. Sinceramente aún no comprendía muy bien que había pasado, solo supo que cuando miró los ojos de Sousuke, similares al océano en una tormenta soleada, el deseo de consumirse en ellos fue incontenible, y se levantó hasta tener su cara lo más cercano posible de esos ojos, pero para ese punto sus labios ya estaban sobre los otros. Y cuando se dio esa conexión se le olvido el océano frente a él, únicamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

En ese instante, tiempo presente, allí frente a Makoto, pensó que quizá tenía una obsesión con él agua más grave de lo que imaginaba.

—Ha-Haru— murmuró Makoto, sonrojándose sin motivo— ¿Todo bien en el camino?

Asintió quitándose el bolso y los zapatos- sí, aún no había pasado del genkan- y se dirigió a Makoto, lo abrazó y enterró el rostro en el pecho del otro, restregándose justo como lo haría un gatito mimoso.

—Makoto, creo que hice una tontería con Sousuke— susurró usando tantas palabras como le era posible para tratar de explicarse— No creo que quiera volver a hablarnos.

—Lo besaste— afirmó sin ningún tipo de acusación en su voz—Pues yo también hice la misma tontería.

Ambos se echaron a reír, no era la primera vez que coincidían en gustos románticos y como no tenían problemas con relaciones más abiertas, nunca tenían miedo a decir lo que hacían con otras personas, al fin y al cabo, siempre eran las mismas personas para ambos.

—Somos unos idiotas, no hemos aprendido nada— maldijo el castaño con una risilla, pero se acabó apenas pensó en Sousuke— seguramente él estará sintiéndose culpable, pensando que nos separaremos o algo así.

—Tal vez debamos disculparnos — sugirió Haruka, alzándose en puntillas para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de Makoto— ¿Al menos tú entiendes por qué lo hiciste?

—Bueno, Sousuke es muy lindo— sopesó Makoto, acariciando las mejillas de Haru— pero la primer vez fue solo para que dejara de llorar.

—¿Cuántos?— preguntó Haruka en tono jovial.

—S-solo dos, pero el segundo no lo entiendo.

—Debería nivelar el asuntó— bromeó Haruka con poca malicia.

Después, aprovechando que Makoto había estado nervioso pensando en cómo iniciar la conversación, cenaron un buen curry verde, delicioso gracias al estrés. Hablaron bastante de Sousuke, y de las personas que estuvieron antes de él. Ninguno tenía claro que los había impulsado a besarlo, y tampoco sabían cómo remediarlo. No todo el mundo pensaba tan libremente, y la monogamia era muy hegemónica. Ambos tenían miedo que Sousuke los rechazara por elegir algo distinto.

Cuando terminaron de comer ambos se sentían algo vacíos y no precisamente de alimento. Haruka se levantó de la silla y se trasladó al regazo de Makoto, no perdiendo tiempo en besarlo, y obviamente Makoto no perdió tiempo en responderle.

A partir de ahí todo se volvió vaporoso, las prendas de ropa prontamente fueron desarregladas- aunque no completamente retiradas- y las caricias no se hicieron esperar. Besos, chupetones, mordiscos continuaron marcando ambas pieles, constantemente.

En algún momento se trasladaron al desayunador donde continuaron lo suyo. La química entre ambos siempre había estado presente desde que se conocieron, y la física la descubrieron más tarde pero era igual de buena.

—Makoto, hazlo— ordenó el pelinegro entre jadeos y el castaño entró en él con rapidez.

Las embestidas no esperaron mayor tiempo para empezar, y desde el principio fueron fuertes y profundas, algo bruscas, pero al fin y al cabo, a Haru le encantaba el sexo rudo.

—A-h ah— gimió Makoto agachándose hasta la oreja de Haruka para mordisquearla— Siempre se siente tan bien.

—Nnngggghhh, Ma-Mako…to— jadeó el ojiazul con voz aguda— no pare-eh-ssssss.

Makoto, obediente y extasiado, se movió más rápido. El sonido de las pieles sudorosas y chocando, inundo todo el departamento, incluso estuvieron seguros que las paredes no fueron suficiente para contener los sonidos, pero ellos estaban en su burbuja de placer, y no les importaba nada en ese momento.

—M-me vengo— chilló el ojiolivo, besando- mejor dicho metiéndoles la lengua hasta la garganta- a Haruka.

Y dicho y hecho, se corrió intensamente en el interior del más bajo sintiendo su abdomen mancharse por el semen del pequeño. Ambos se miraron plagados de deseo y plenitud, pero no estaban solos en la mente del contrario, pensaban en cierta persona que estaba entrando en sus vidas de una forma demasiado peculiar.

Al día siguiente ambos estaban cansados, pero indudablemente felices y relajados. El episodio del beso no perturbaba en absoluto su humor, e incluso contribuía en el buen sentido, para ellos ese contacto había sido algo extraño pero satisfactorio, y lo único que les preocupaba era como podría estar sintiéndose Sousuke.

—Tal vez deberíamos llamarlo para vernos— propuso Makoto y Haruka asintió.

Pero la llamada no se produjo ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, y faltaba un par para que reunieran el valor suficiente. El sábado al fin se decidieron a realizar la llamada, con el objetivo de ver a Sousuke- invitándolo a desayunar- y aclarar las cosas.

— _Sousuke, hola—_ habló Makoto apenas descolgaron del otro lado de la línea, tratando de mantener un tono animado en la voz y no evidenciar sus nervios— _Estás en altavoz, vamos Haru, salúdalo._

Haru asintió olvidando, por la ansiedad, que Sousuke no podía verlo, y causándole risa a Makoto por lo tierno que era.

—Haru, recuerda que estamos hablando por teléfono, Sousuke no puede verte.

Haruka lo miró un poco distraído, y ligeramente sonrojado saludó.

— _Hola—_ murmuró entonces, no diciendo más de lo necesario.

— _Hola chicos, ¿todo bien?—_ preguntó la voz de Sousuke, sintiéndose un poco fría.

Rápidamente Makoto entró en pánico y trató de disculparse por lo primero que se le ocurrió

— _Perdona que no te hayamos contactado durante todos estos días—_ explicó Makoto, tratando de calmarse lo suficiente para no olvidar el propósito de la llamada.

— _Tranquilos, supongo que estuvieron ocupados—_ lo retuvo Sousuke, con voz ligeramente incomoda— _No deben disculparse._

— _Quiéramos hacerlo—_ dijo Haruka de improviso, cansado y asustado de la evasiones del pelinegro.

— _Haru tiene razón—_ se apresuró a respaldarlo el castaño— _queríamos disculparnos por haberte abandonado después de lo mal que estuviste aquel día_ — la voz le tembló un poco e intento pasarlo desapercibido— _Dijimos que te acompañaríamos y ayudaríamos en lo que necesitara, no queremos que pienses que eran solamente palabras vacías._

— _En serio, está bien—_ rio suavemente Sousuke, pero cada vez lo sentían más lejano a ellos— los conozco y nunca hubiera pensado eso de ustedes.

Cuando el de orbes aguamarina menciono esto, se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo, de ambos lados de la línea. Haruka y Makoto se miraban nerviosos, eso no estaba saliendo para nada como querían, y notaban como Sousuke no quería alargar demasiado la conversación. Entonces hartó y estresado, apresuró sus palabras.

— _¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?—_ preguntó con fastidió mientras rodaba los ojos hacia el teléfono.

Pero Sousuke no respondió, y entendieron que estaba tratando de buscar una excusa para rechazar la invitación. Ambos se sintieron mal por estar perdiendo a alguien a quien apenas empezaban a tener cerca, y más sabiendo que tenían la culpa.

— _Oh, en realidad no puedo hoy, mis padres vendrán para hablar con el sensei y… bueno_ — se excusó el otro, justo como pensaron que haría, y siendo demasiado evidente— _no puedo dejarles solos._

— _Ah, está bien—_ murmuró Makoto, sin preocuparse por esconder su desilusión— _Quizás otro día… podamos hacerlo_ — intentó una última vez, con los labios fruncidos en un puchero triste.

— _Sousuke, queremos hablar contigo—_ cortó Haruka la sarta de excusas que ambos daban, molestó por la actitud de Sousuke, y preocupado por ver a Makoto tan triste— _Si no quieres hoy está bien, pero en algún momento lo haremos. Adiós._

Entonces le arrebató el teléfono al castaño y cortó. No mencionaron nada ni se miraron, solo se quedaron en un silencio depresivo.

—No te preocupes Makoto, las cosas no quedaran así.

Entonces se abrazaron con fuerza, pensando en que, efectivamente, no dejarían las cosas así.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como dije no se ni dónde estoy parada, yo también ando en las nubes, así que no sé cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo, aun así espero que quieran saber cómo continuara esta historia, apenas va empezando lo bueno.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo los reviews:**_

emizzz94: Hola, gracias por el review, me alegra que te gusten los personajes y la narración, es genial saber que hago un buen trabajo. Con Rin, aunque falte, ya se van dando pistillas. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y muchos saludos.

Momoocch: Aw, ¿en serio? Cómo dijiste eso obtienes lemmon gratis. Saludines.

karla-eli-chan: Jajaja, muy cierto, a quien no le gustan los tríos? Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y gracias por la comprensión, espero no se te agote nunca. Saludotes.

MikiPerver: Hola, que suerte que el capítulo anterior haya compensado mi desaparición. Que dicha que te guste la relación del SouHaru, siempre me han parecido bastante compatibles. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, muchos saludos.

 _ **Por cierto casi llegamos a 2000 leidas, que alegría que haya apertura para ships diferentes y les haya gustado mi trabajo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


	11. Confusión

_**Love You Both**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro y con el único motivo de amar las relaciones poliamorosas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola, sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y que probablemente hayan dado por muerta la continuación, pero realmente ha sido un año duro.**_

 _ **La carrera ha sido horrible desde el inicio de este año y si trate de continuar escribiendo pero este segundo semestre no mejoró y no pude más. No fue cuestión de inspiración (aunque tampoco tenía demasiada) sino que mi parte creativa realmente se está muriendo. Yo no quiero que eso pasé y desde que salí de vacaciones he estado tratando de escribir, de recuperarme y me ha costado muchísimo, pero finalmente pude escribir algo, quizás no lo más emocionante, ni lo mejor, pero algo.**_

 _ **Sí aún hay alguien por aquí, ojala puedan entenderme y espero que el capítulo les guste, aunque sea uno de transición a algo que desde el principio tengo pensado.**_

 _ **Además gracias a las personas que me habían dejado sus follows, favorites y reviews, siempre son apreciados.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Chicos que parecen estar ligando pero no, celos que no parecen ser celos, y un rin llorón que sí está llorando. XD**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Love You Both**_

 _ **Capítulo 11.**_ _Confusión._

Los días continuaban pasando para Sousuke, intentando asimilar su destino, y poco a poco empezaba a hacerlo, no era demasiado cómodo, pero es lo que había.

Decidió que a pesar del terror que le causaba la operación, intentaría pensar positivamente y desearía que su lesión quedara tan recuperada que incluso podría nadar nuevamente. Todos estos intentos de auto hipnosis los realizaba frente al espejo repitiendo frases como "todo saldrá bien", "la operación será como una buena siesta", "Volverás a nadar, incluso podrás competir". Además de las palabras que no creía, se sonreía enormemente, infundiéndose ánimos él mismo. Cabe aclara que eso pasó sólo una vez porque él solito se asustó de su sonrisa y tuvo terribles pesadillas a raíz de ella.

Además de esta novedad de positivismo en sí mismo, recibió muchas más llamadas de Makoto- y Haruka, aunque este no participara de la conversación- reiterándole la invitación. Las primeras veces ponía excusas tontas para rechazarlos, y ambos chicos aceptaban con amabilidad e inconformidad. Después, conforme sus excusas se volvían más idiotas (´"Lo siento, pero debo ir a comprar alimento para el wombat de mi vecina con discapacidad visual"), los chicos- Haruka- se molestaban y le decían que si no aceptaba la próxima vez, harían que se le inundara el departamento. No creía que Makoto fuera capaz de inundarle el apartamento pero Haruka… bueno estaba seguro que incluso con botellas de agua de 500ml trataría de cumplir su amenaza.

Obviamente terminó aceptando, y ahí estaban los tres sentados, en la cafetería en la que había estado con Momota, y donde le confesó muchas más cosas de las que él hubiera esperado, y no entendía porque el personal del lugar le daban miradas compasivas y de apoyo puro.

 _Debo parecer muy nervioso_ , se dijo, sin imaginar la verdad ni por asomo.

—Bueno, Sousuke, ¿cómo has estado?— preguntó Makoto dándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas, aunque un poco más tensa de lo que usualmente era angelicalidad pura.

—¿El wombat de tú vecina no murió de inanición?— siseó Haruka, no dando tiempo a una respuesta y él sólo pudo reír incómodo y negar con la cabeza.

Después de ese intercambio de… lo que fuera, vino un silencio que les hacía querer largarse de allí y vivir bajo una roca en el fondo del mar. El pelinegro pensó que era mejor ser ligeramente sincero, y se dispuso a "confesar" su crimen.

—Lo lamento chicos, sé que es más que evidente que les estuve evitando, pero…— hizo una pausa para pasar la saliva que se le había quedado atorada en un nudo en la garganta—la verdad no he estado tan bien. Me van a operar el hombro oficialmente y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Al parecer eso no era lo que Haruka y Makoto esperaban escuchar, porque se quedaron petrificados con sendas expresiones de culpabilidad- que en Haruka no era tan evidente— y pronto se dispusieron a disculparse.

—Oh no, lo sentimos Sousuke, pensamos que… bueno no pensamos que nos estuvieras evitando por eso— explicó Makoto dándole una tierna mirada de preocupación— ¿cuándo te dieron la noticia?

—El primer día que me hicieron la invitación— contestó, contento porque le hubieran creído— estos días no han sido tan buenos, pero mi amigo Momota me ha ayudado.

—¿Quién es Momota?— preguntó Haruka, algo más brusco de lo que quizás pretendía, pero igualmente incomprensible su reacción.

—Es un compañero de la carrera— respondió algo fuera de base ante la fea mirada de Haruka y el ligero fastidió que se vislumbraba en sus ojos.

—Bueno eso no importa— intervino Makoto sonriendo por algo que Sousuke no captó— ¿Ya tienes la fecha?

Recordar la operación le bajó el animó, y se notó en su expresión corporal; se encogió de hombros, bajó la mirada, y se tomó las manos derrotado.

—En una semana, el jueves.

—Tan pronto— susurró Makoto, queriendo acercarse a él y darle apoyo, pero se contuvo— si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirlo.

—No te preocupes, mis padres vendrán y se quedaran todos los días que este internado— explicó recomponiéndose.

En ese punto el silencio que se hizo era demasiado incomodo, pero ninguno quería romperlo. Afortunadamente- quizás- un camarero llegó a dejarle un frappé a Sousuke que él no había pedido, y cuando le cuestionó, únicamente le respondió "va por mi cuenta, mucha suerte" dándole una sonrisa de apoyo. Tanto él como sus acompañantes se quedaron asombrados y confundidos por tan peculiar suceso, pero al menos sirvió para aligerar el ánimo.

—Cielos Sousuke, sí que eres popular— se mofó Haruka, aunque la burla no le llegó a los ojos, y más bien parecía algo ¿celoso?

—En realidad yo también acabo de descubrirlo— comentó él, mirando la bebida y luego al chico que levanto el puño y le dijo ¡gambate! con un movimiento labios—Creo que ni siquiera está tratando de ligar, no entiendo que pasó.

—Tal vez escuchó la conversación y quiso animarte un poco— dedujo Makoto, mirando al chico con una sonrisa— Que amable, tal vez debimos hacer eso nosotros.

—Como sea, tómate la bebida— ordenó Haruka, ahora sonriendo suavemente por saber que nadie estaba ligando con…nadie.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, pero de temas más ligeros, como sus respectivas carreras, sobre la vida en Tokio, el amor de closet que tenía Sousuke con el dibujo (palabras de Haru), entre otros temas sin mucha importancia. Entonces, un frappé, dos tazas de cappuccino y un helado de té verde después; Makoto empezó con lo que querían decir desde el principio.

—Sousuke, la verdad es que queríamos verte para disculparnos por lo que pasó el día de la competencia de Haru— el pelinegro se puso tenso y alerta, pensó que todos fingirían que nada había pasado, pero evidentemente se había equivocado— Lamento haberte besado de esa forma, entre en pánico al no saber cómo apoyarte con tu situación, y odio ver a la gente triste, fue… un impulso.

—Yo estaba drogado con el agua, perdón— se excusó Haruka tan originalmente como solía serlo.

Al principio sólo se quedó mirándolos muy impresionado por la sinceridad de ambos- y la rareza- pero después no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al ver que nadie había terminado por su culpa.

—No se disculpen chicos, entiendo que así son ustedes— aceptó sonriendo— Pero sinceramente estoy aliviado de que no hayan terminado por eso, estaba algo preocupado.

—Entonces… ¿no nos odias por eso, no te desagradamos?— preguntó Makoto, todo timidez, y los inmensos ojos de Haru expresaban la misma pregunta que el castaño había hecho.

En realidad nunca se había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad, le agobiaba demasiado que esos amables chicos se separaran por eso, o lo quisieran matar, por eso no había pensado en cómo le hiso sentir cada una de los besos. Le gustó, pero también lo tenía demasiado confundido, no sabía cómo sentirse con que ambos chicos supieran lo que había pasado y no se sintieran traicionados.

—La verdad…— hizo una pausa para acomodar sus palabras, viendo a los otros tensarse evidentemente— No estaría hablando con ustedes ahora mismo- ni ninguna de las anteriores llamadas que me hicieron- si me sintiera así— Makoto soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio, y Haruka se destensó con si se hubiera desinflado— Pero ¿está todo bien entre ustedes cierto?

—No te preocupes por eso, sólo debes saber que estamos bien y no tienes la culpa de nada— bufó Haruka—Nosotros preocupados por eso y tú ni lo consideras.

—Haruuuu— chilló el ojiolivo avergonzado.

Después de reírse de eso y aclarar todo, pudieron seguir conversando como si nada, acordando que si necesitaba algo antes o después de la operación no dudaría en pedírselo a ellos. Se despidieron y cada quien se fue a seguir con su vida.

Pero Sousuke no entendía muy bien cómo era posible que Makoto y Haruka estuvieran tan tranquilos después de haberse engañado, al menos así lo consideraba él, y tuvo que aceptar que aún no descubría cual era la verdadera relación de ambos chicos por más que los hubiera observado en el pasado y en las pocas ocasiones presentes. Pero ahora sí quería descubrirlo, aunque para eso tuviera que confrontar a su inestable y pelirrojo amigo.

Apenas llegó a su apartamento encendió la portátil e hizo la llamada pero no recibió respuesta. Hasta ese momento no se fijó en el reloj por eso no entendió que era obvio la ausencia de respuesta. A esa hora en Australia eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, y aunque no conocía los horarios de Rin a la perfección, evidentemente estaría haciendo algo aparte de esperar en su habitación a que un idiota impaciente le llamara. Era culpa de Sousuke por no haber asistido a clases ese día, al creer que no iba a sobrevivir a la conversación que le esperaba con Haruka y Makoto.

Tuvo que buscar como distraerse el resto del día y, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, terminó adelantando trabajos finales, o planeando temas para los mismos. Sí era sincero, no lo pasó tan mal, ya no odiaba tanto su carrera, aunque aún guardaba cierta distancia de esta. Nuevamente lo que salía a relucir era su falta de motivación y las pocas ganas de encontrarla.

Entrada la tarde, recibió un mensaje de Haruka- y casi se cae de la silla por la sorpresa- donde le volvía a pedir que no se preocupara, y sí, eso era todo. Está de más decir que esto sólo sirvió para que sus ganas de hablar con Rin volvieran con fuerza, ya que no entendía cual era la razón para insistirle tanto con eso.

Pasadas unas horas más, aproximadamente a las siete de la tarde- seis en Australia- decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente, y aunque no sabía muy bien que quería preguntar o que iba a decir, no podía esperar ni un segundo más. Solo esperaba que Rin le contestará.

Así volvió a intentarlo y después de unos segundos de espera, la cansada y tristona cara del pelirrojo apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Qué será tan urgente para que el serio y solitario Yamazaki Sousuke me llamé dos veces hoy?— preguntó el chico con falsa alegría— ¿Qué pasa Sou?

—Makoto y Haruka me besaron y no se separaron por eso— soltó sin contenerse nada.

—¡¿QUÉ?¡— gritó Rin con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas inmediatamente— ¿T..te be-besaron?

Sousuke asintió y las lágrimas de Rin se desbordaron de sus ojos. No entendía que pasaba, pero la manera en que Rin lloraba denotaba demasiado dolor. Para qué mentir, se asustó muchísimo de ver a su mejor amigo desmoronándose así, y aunque estaba acostumbrado al llanto de Rin, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, sollozando ruidosamente, limpiando las lágrimas con los puños y mangas de su pijama como si no quisiera que estén allí, ahogándose por la falta de aire.

—Rin, Rin, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué sucede?— susurró sintiendo que, de seguir así, él también lloraría.

—Duele Sou, duele que se hayan olvidado de ti tan… rápido- murmuró con la voz quebrada— Creí que ellos también estarían sufriendo, al menos que estarían tristes— continuó ahogándose al estar hablando y llorando tanto al mismo tiempo— Al parecer nu-nuestro s-sentimien…tos ¡ah! Nunca fueron los mismos.

—Rin— susurró el con voz contenida y semblante lastimero— Rin ¿qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes?

—Creo… creo que es hora de contártelo— volvió a sollozar con fuerza, pero respiró hondo y se preparó para decir una parte de su vida que nunca había confesado a nadie.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, realmente espero que quieran seguir leyendo está historia aunque las actualizaciones no sean tan constantes como a todxs nos gustaría (me incluyó). El próximo capítulo aclarará algo que yo se les había dado vueltas en la cabeza desde el principio, y aunque no prometo nada, creo que va a estar bueno.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

Ishida Rio: Hola, lamento haberte ilusionado, el lemmon del trío todavía no llega, pero lo hará. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y te agradezco por el apoyo. Saludos.

emizzz94: Hola, muchas gracias por el review, nunca me he considerado excelente escribiendo lemmon, pero si te gusto me doy por satisfecha, al igual con el resto del capítulo. Perdón por haberte hecho esperar tanto por la continuación, ni yo lo tenía planeado así, espero que quieras continuar y que ese favorito siga ahí. Muchos saludos.

karla-eli-chan: Hola, espero que sigas pensando lo mismo que en el review, perdón por haber tardado tanto u_u. Ojala estes bien y te guste el capítulo. Saludines.

shiro24kuro: Hola, hola, gracias por el review y por tus graciosas observaciones. La verdad es que Makoto y Haru andan tratando de ligarse a Sou y el otro pobrecito preocupándose por ellos. Lamento mucho haver tardado con la actualización, espero que tu ya hayas encontrado momentos de calma porque la universidad a veces es muy despiadada. Muchos saludos y espero te guste el capítulo.

NiefBrokelly: Hola, bienvenida (o) a la historia. Bueno quizás sea un poco tarde para eso, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que quieras seguir leyendo, acción habrá lo juro. Saludos.

 _ **Espero poder rehabilitarme en estas vacaciones, no quisiera dejar de escribir por culpa de un mal año de carrera, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para poder traer la continuación un poco más rápido. En serio espero no haberles defraudado tanto que no quieran volver a leer.**_

 _ **En otra sintonía, espero que hayan tenido bonitas navidades, y les deseo de una vez un muy buen año nuevo, todas las personas lo merecen.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	12. Recuerdos de un pasado irrecuperable

_**Love You Both**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro y con el único motivo de amar las relaciones poliamorosas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Buenas, si pensaron que iba a tardar años en actualizar pues sorpresa, aquí esa la actualización al fin. Y lo prometido es deuda, finalmente conocerán lo que pasó entre Rin, Makoto y Haruka.**_

 _ **El capítulo es un gran recuerdo, narrado desde el punto de vista de Rin, lo que Rin le cuenta a Sousuke es un pequeño resumen de esto casi sólo de la parte final, pero para el capítulo quería hacerlo más explícito para que se entendiera bien, aunque aún hay cosas que no se dicen porque, como ya dije, es sólo el punto de vista de Rin.**_

 _ **Realmente espero que les guste, este capítulo es especial y era el que más ganas tenía de escribir, también el que tenía más estructurado porque soy más de escribir sobre la marcha.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia, la agregan a favoritos y la siguen, y a quienes dejan sus reviews, es increíble saber que a alguien le gusta este trabajo.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Sufrimiento para Rin, elementos del anime y otros de creación propia, un Haruka y un Makoto no demasiado agradables, más sufrimiento para Rin, y un final algo torcido.**_

 _ **Ahora, ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Love You Both**_

 _ **Capítulo 12.**_ _Recuerdos de un pasado irrecuperable._

Cuando aún eran niños de primaria no creía amarlos, los apreciaba muchísimo y no creía poder vivir su vida sin ellos, pero entonces sólo quería nadar con un equipo en relevos, quería que fueran ellos, aunque su principal meta en esa etapa era honrar la memoria de su padre y cumplir su sueño de ser nadador olímpico.

Ese tiempo que pasaron juntos siendo niños de sexto grado de primaria, entrenando, compitiendo, ayudándose entre todos a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, fue el inicio de todo. Rin nunca había sido tan feliz durante toda su infancia como entonces, y llevaba a Makoto, Haruka y Nagisa- a los primeros dos en un lugar muy especial- en su corazón, aun cuando sabía que ese instante tenía fecha de caducidad.

El tiempo en Australia fue duro, fue triste, fue solitario, fue un ciclo de sentirse inferior y aislado de todo lo que conocía. Él se esforzaba cuanto podía, no era débil, pero allí conoció a personas más fuertes que él, y que podía decir, todo eso lo estaba superando.

Su único apoyo, aparte de las constantes llamadas de su madre y hermana, quienes nunca se había olvidado de él y le recalcaban constantemente lo mucho que le extrañaban, eran las cartas que se enviaba con Makoto y Haruka.

Ya para entonces sabía que ellos le gustaban a un nivel romántico y físico, y fue un gran shock. Es decir era muy pequeño para eso, sentía todo el peso de conciencia que le imponían la sociedad heteronormativa, y para empeorar todo, no quería solo a uno, no podía escoger entre ellos, los quería a ambos, y todo le decía que sólo se podía amar a una persona en su vida, pero él amaba a dos.

Ese sentimiento crecía por cada carta que les enviaba a ellos. Makoto siempre un ángel, le escribía y le respondía las cartas con toda la paciencia y comprensión del mundo, no había cosa que se dejara por fuera, contándole con pelos y señales todo lo que sucedía en su vida- y en la de Haruka porque eran inseparables- lo cual le hacía sentir cercano a ellos. Haruka era más hermético, no escribía tanto, pero siempre le ponía esas metáforas de la vida relacionadas con agua que al descifrarlas lo animaban a continuar, y Makoto se encargaba de siempre guardar un espacio en sus cartas para decirle lo mucho que él y Haruka le extrañaban, ya que sabía que el ojiazul no lo haría por sí mismo.

Eran su energía, su consuelo, pero aun cuando ellos le hacían sentir que su esfuerzo valía la pena, su trabajo duro y decaimiento emocional no rendía frutos en la natación, era el peor de las clases que recibía, nunca podía competir por su bajo rendimiento, y sus compañeros y compañeras se burlaban de él por sus diferencias físicas, por su mal inglés, por sus dientes de tiburón, porque _no_ _servía para la natación_ , como siempre le decían.

Irremediablemente cambió, se volvió taciturno, débil, incluso tuvo una leve depresión. Sentía que su vida no tenía sentido, que no estaba haciendo nada útil en Australia, pero le daba vergüenza regresar a Japón sin haber conseguido lo que prometió. Claro que sus encargados no esperaron que empeorara, y comunicándose con su familia, lo enviaron de regresó a Japón por unos días.

Nuevamente en Japón su humor no mejoro, y aunque su madre y Gou se esforzaban por hacerle sentir bien, y por demostrarle que todo lo que estaba poniendo de sí mismo valía la pena, el seguía creyendo- considerando más bien- que debería renunciar a la natación. Y no sólo se refería a renunciar a su sueño de ser nadador olímpico, él no era de las personas que hacían cosas a medias y seguir nadando significaría que se tuvo que conformar con eso porque no pudo lograr más. No podría hacer algo que le haría sentir tan miserable.

Haruka y Makoto no sabían que estaba en Iwatobi, no había querido decirles por vergüenza, pero justo ese día que andaba paseando por allí, tratando de despejar la mente, se tuvo que topar con el primero. Bueno, realmente no era tan extraño que lo encontrara sí estaba a las afueras del Iwatobi SC.

—Rin, regresaste— mencionó Haruka sorprendido— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó mirando su cara demacrada y su mirada asustada.

Entonces el pelirrojo pensó que si podía vencer a Haruka, su eterno rival de la natación, la persona por la cual sentía tanta admiración viéndole nadar, habría valido la pena todo su sufrimiento y esfuerzo, porque progreso en su nado.

—Haru, nada conmigo— pidió aferrándose a la manga del pelinegro desesperado.

Haruka no estaba muy convencido al ver la poca armonía de Rin, pero no se podía negar cuando parecía que él pelirrojo iba a llorar en cualquier momento, nunca había soportado ver a Rin llorar.

Y nadaron, obviamente Rin perdió miserablemente y se marchó con una expresión desolada, apenas diciéndole a Haruka que quería renunciar a la natación.

El pelirrojo había terminado de comprobar que… no quería abandonar la natación. Pensó que esa derrota terminaría por destruirlo, pero realmente se dio cuenta que tenía que seguir, intentándolo con todo lo que tuviera, y no descansaría hasta progresar. Ni siquiera pensó en Haruka, y no se dio cuenta lo mucho que le dolieron al ojiazul sus palabras.

Regresó a su casa con energías renovadas, hizo las maletas y le dijo a su madre que quería- tenía- que regresar. Entonces Makoto apareció en su puerta como por arte de magia, porque escuchó de unos vecinos que él había regresado, totalmente ignorante de lo que pasó entre el pelirrojo y el pelinegro.

—Rin, no sabes cuánto te extrañé— exclamó abrazándolo apenas le abrió el portón, entonces vio las maletas y se desanimó pero sin borrar la sonrisa— ¡Oh! Pero veo que ya te vas, por suerte puede verte antes de que suceda ¿puedes hablar un poco?

—Claro Mako, yo también te extrañé— menciono algo cohibido, porque realmente lo- a ambos- había extrañado, pero no de la misma forma en la que suponía lo había hecho el castaño— Pasa.

Subieron al cuarto del pelirrojo en un ambiente algo incómodo, Rin nervioso, Makoto tensó. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, con los pies tocando el suelo y una posición totalmente rígida, mirando al frente, y de hombros encogidos. Ninguno hablaba, pero como casi siempre, el castaño fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Rin, realmente te extrañé— lo miró de reojo y atrapó la mirada del pelirrojo por instantes, lucía avergonzado— ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Lo consideró un poco, no sabía si decir la verdad o fingir que todo iba de las mil maravillas. Al final decidió por un intermedio y respondió: — Ha estado bien, pero es difícil— y para no translucir su desanimó sonrió enseñando las dientes, mientras frotaba su nuca.

—Difícil…— murmuró el ojiolivo con pena— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Mmmm, me dieron unos días de descanso y extrañaba a mi familia— respondió aún más nervioso.

—Rin, ¿estás bien?— preguntó acercándose más- bastante- al rostro del pelirrojo. En un impulso Rin se alejó bruscamente de Makoto, haciéndole fruncir el ceño— Dime, por favor lo que sucede.

—Este… yo… sólo es demasiado difícil, Makoto, no tienes ni idea— estalló, empezando a llorar, y Makoto no tardó nada en volver a abrazarlo—Soy el peor de la clase, se burlan de mis dientes, de mi acento, y los extraño muchísimo, no tienes idea cuanto, a ti y a Haru, los extraño con toda mi alma. Me siento tan sólo, Mako, pero realmente quiero nadar, no puedo dejarlo.

Rin no podía parar de llorar, y Makoto sólo se dedicó a estar con él, abrazarlo, acariciarle el cabello, y decirle que llorara cuanto quisiera.

— Me encantaría pedirte que te quedarás, pero jamás podría robarte tus sueños, y sé que conseguirás todo lo que te propones así que…Rin, no lo abandones, yo sé- y Haru también- que tú lo lograrás, que tu esfuerzo siempre vale la pena—susurró Makoto en su oído— sigue adelante, aun si tienes que olvidarte de nosotros para lograrlo.

—NO, jamás me olvidaré de ustedes— chilló el pelirrojo levantando el rostro del pecho de Makoto, para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Son mis mejores amigos, son…son las personas que quiero— mencionó sonrojándose y deseando que el castaño no adivinara el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Afortunadamente Makoto sólo sonrió y lo abrazo más fuerte. Poco después se marchó, prometiendo que enviaría y respondería todas las cartas que Rin quisiera, y Rin se marchó con una nueva determinación hacia la escuela de natación.

Esa nueva etapa fue igual de dura a la anterior, seguía siendo la burla de sus compañeros, y ahora era peor porque les desagradaba que estuviera mejorando. Muchas veces lo insultaron y le gritaban que regresará a su país mientras le jalaban el cabello, otras veces sólo le golpeaban las piernas con todas sus fuerzas, para dejar marcas donde no se las podrían ver debido a los trajes de baño largos que usaba. Pero Rin nunca lloraba o se quejaba, había decidido que sería una roca y nada de lo que le hicieran lo lastimaría.

Y, efectivamente, el Rin risueño, soñador y llorón fue desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando a un chico serio, mal encarado y arrogante. Incluso había dejado de mandar las preciadas cartas a Haruka y Makoto, sintiendo que si iba a convertirse en alguien muy duro, no podía tener un solo sentimiento, un solo punto débil que fuera a destruir su fachada. El castaño seguía enviándole ocasionalmente alguna pequeña misiva, pero no eran tan detalladas como antes, y nunca mencionaba a Haruka, lo cual le hubiera parecido extraño si hubiera leído las cartas con el mismo sentimiento de antes, pero nada en él era igual, y no leía con atención lo que le escribía.

Finalmente cuando iba a pasar a segundo grado de preparatoria, su madre le pidió que regresara a Japón, a la academia Samezuka especializada en natación competitiva, para que terminará sus estudios en su país. Rin quería marcharse de Australia mucho antes de eso, pero había resistido allí porque había mejorado muchísimo, y no quería ser débil. La propuesta de su madre fue la excusa perfecta, así que sin pensárselo mucho, y despidiéndose de Lori y Russel, regresó a casa.

Estuvo en su casa algunos día, recuperando un poco del tiempo perdido con su madre y con Gou, pero se sentía extraño, no podía sonreír con naturalidad, no podía expresar sus sentimientos como quería porque tenía miedo que alguien se burlara de él si lo hacía, ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación extensa porque, simple y sencillamente, no sabía que decir. Había conseguido lo que se propuso en su escuela, había matado a su antiguo ser, pero en Japón, rodeado de gente que le apreciaba y a su personalidad, lo único que hacía era herir a los demás. Entró a Samezuka con miedo de pasar por lo mismo, pero ahí sólo recibía admiración de personas que no le suponía un reto, y eso le deprimió tanto que no quiso entrar al club de natación.

No pensaba en Haruka y Makoto porque no quería saber que ellos se habían olvidado de él, y no sabía cómo explicar su nueva personalidad o por qué había roto el contacto hace ya tanto. Entonces, en una llamada de su madre, le contó que iban a demoler el Iwatobi SC y no pudo soportar no ir una vez más y ver el trofeo que había ganado cuando era feliz nadando con sus amigos, encontrándose con ellos nuevamente, pero con un escenario completamente distinto. Ellos no eran los mismos- él muchísimo menos- y por miedo, o por ya no saber cómo regresar a lo de antes, se comportó como un imbécil, casi insultándolos al saber que habían abandonado la natación, y retando a Haruka para demostrarle que ya no podría ganarle fácilmente.

El problema fue justamente eso, cuando perdieron esa única conexión, eso que les ligaba y por lo cual se habían unido en un primer momento- la natación- se sintió dejado a la deriva, Haruka y Makoto seguían juntos, pero ¿qué le ligaba a él con ellos? No eran amigos de infancia, no vivían a una escaleras de distancia, no iban a la misma secundaria, ni siquiera habían vivido toda la vida en el mismo país; únicamente habían compartido unos cuantos meses como compañeros de escuela y natación. Su miedo se materializo: ellos le habían dejado atrás, y el impacto de esa certeza fue tan terrible que por más que ellos hacían el intento de alcanzarle, Rin se alejaba aterrado de no sentirse unido a ellos.

Para ese entonces ni siquiera la homofobia del mundo y la monogamia impuesta le preocupaban como antes, él sabía quién era y se aceptaba, no le interesaba si las personas tenían o no problemas con eso. Y había aceptado que desde chico estuvo enamorado de Haruka y Makoto, no podía decir que quisiera más a uno o al otro porque eran personas diferentes, y cada uno le gustaba tal y como eran. Lástima que en ese entonces su miedo radicaba en otro plano, y no, ni siquiera era el miedo al rechazo de sus sentimientos por parte de las personas que amaba.

Pero llegó el día del campeonato regional, y gracias a Rei, pudo reconectarse con su viejo yo, con sus compañeros de equipo y con las dos personas que amaba.

Ese día al atardecer, corrió hasta la casa de Haruka, y espero pacientemente hasta que le abrieron la puerta. Haruka salió con la camisa a medio poner y el cabello desarreglado, y su cara fue de efímera sorpresa al ver a Rin, aunque su voz denotaba todo lo que sentía.

—Rin ¿qué haces aquí?

Entonces desde el interior de la casa se escuchó otra voz, bien conocida por ambos. —Haru, ¿por qué tardas tanto?

Haruka, tomó la mano de Rin- quién aún estaba confundido- y lo arrastró hasta su habitación, donde Makoto apenas tenía ropa interior y una evidente erección.

—Rin, qué… Haru, ¿por qué lo arrastraste hasta acá?— chilló el castaño tratando de taparse con una almohada.

—Makoto, dile— exigió el morocho con una intensa mirada, que obviamente Makoto y su telepatía entendió.

—Pero…

Antes que pudieran decirle cualquier cosa, y él ya suponía otras tantas, Rin dijo lo que fue a expresar desde el principio. —Chicos, la verdad es que… estoy enamorado de ambos, son muy especiales para mí y lamento todo lo que ha pasado— hizo una pausa porque las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos le molestaban y apenaban—N-no me importan si tienen una relación y no corresponden mis sentimientos, pe-pero al menos quería decírselos aunque se alejen de mí.

Se tapó el rostro con el brazo mientras seguía llorando en silencio, esperando que le dijeran que se marchase y que no querían verlo de nuevo. Pero no sucedió nada de eso, en cambio dos cuerpos chocaron contra el suyo, estrechándolo y besándole las pocas zonas descubiertas de su rostro.

—Rin, también te amamos, desde sexto grado, desde que te conocimos- susurró Makoto y Haru restregó su cabeza contra su cuello asintiendo a las palabras del castaño.

Ese mismo día fue la primer vez que tuvieron sexo, fue la primer vez para Rin, y a partir de ahí acordaron sin muchas palabras o etiquetas tener una relación, tener citas, tener momentos románticos y apasionado. Acordaron amarse hasta que la vida así lo quisiera. Así pasaron los meses, siempre juntos en casa de Haru los fines de semana que pudieran- casi siempre- viéndose después de clases cuando tuvieran el tiempo, corriendo juntos por las playas, besándose, teniendo sexo, cocinando, nadando, amando.

Esa época fue la mejor en la vida de Rin, y de los otros dos también, pero no todo se queda igual y el crecer y avanzar empezó a alcanzarlos, y a dejarlos atrás. Era tiempo de elegir caminos, de tomar decisiones, y de saber apartarse. Rin no había abandonado su sueño, aun quería ser nadador olímpico, y ese camino se encontraba en Australia, donde ya tenía el inicio labrado. Makoto quería ser profesor y para eso tenía que ir a Tokio, y Haruka también encontró su sueño después de mucho, y decidió que quería entrar a la natación competitiva, pero no era de la clase de persona que podría abandonar fácilmente lo que conocía, por lo que se quedaría en Japón y lucharía por conseguir lo que quería allí.

Nuevamente el destino les estaba separando, y aunque Rin quería fingir que todo seguiría igual, que lo podrían solucionar o al menos sobrellevar, Makoto y Haruka empezaron a cambiar con él. No se veían tanto porque ponían muchas excusas, se volvieron un poco más fríos, no le mandaban mensajes de texto o le daban llamadas a menos que fuera para cancelar algún plan. Y él lo sabía, ya no querían seguir con él, y le dolía tanto saber que les estaba perdiendo cuando él les seguía amando como siempre.

Finalmente un día, aproximadamente dos semana antes de que se marchará nuevamente, Makoto le llamó para versen en algún lado. Rin al presentir de lo que querían hablarle eligió que se encontrasen en la playa, porque si iba a llorar prefería hacerlo en un lugar solitario. Aun así tenía miedo de lo que pasaba y no podía evitar llorar y sentirse triste cuando recordaba la actitud tan diferente de Makoto y Haruka al principio de su relación en comparación con la de ahora.

Pero aún con miedo, y con el corazón estrujado en un apretado nudo que hacía que le doliera el pecho, fue hasta la playa para encontrarse a unos serios- demasiado- Haruka y Makoto.

—So-só..lo… díganlo rápido, por favor—rogó con la voz rota, y las lágrimas ya saliendo de sus ojos.

—Rin— mencionó Makoto, haciendo una pausa para mirar al suelo— lo sentimos, pero ya no podemos estar contigo, no sentimos lo mismo que antes, y es muy difícil verte sabiendo que ya nada es igual.

—Perdónanos, Rin— susurró Haruka, mirando el mar, ya que ni siquiera quería dar la cara.

Él no tuvo reacción, no quería preguntar el motivo porque no quería saberlo, no quería que le vieran desmoronarse, no quería llorar más, pero hace bastante lo estaba haciendo. Entonces, para quedarse solo lo más pronto que pudiera, y poder derrumbarse sin testigos, dijo: —De acuerdo, váyanse por favor.

No miró- no quiso hacerlo- como Makoto y Haruka se marchaban y le abandonaban, porque no sería sólo por ese día, le estaban abandonando para siempre.

* * *

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

—Lo lamento Rin, nunca creí que las cosas fueran así— murmuró Sousuke cohibido, pensando que había sido un error preguntar— Lo siento, nunca debí contártelo.

—N-no, no importa, tú no tienes la culpa— sollozó el pelirrojo— Pero es duro, ¿sabes? Saber que las personas que aun amas, están enamorándose-porque les conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo- de mi mejor amigo— volvió a gimotear con sufrimiento—Sousuke, en realidad no puedo hablar contigo más, me duele, no me busques por un tiempo, lo siento.

Y terminó la llamada inmediatamente, dejando a Sousuke confundido sobre los sentimientos de esos dos chicos, herido porque él no tenía la culpa de lo que había y estaba pasando, pero aun así Rin lo había mirado con enojo, con celos, con casi odio, antes de terminar la video llamada y decepcionado de la forma tan cruel en que Makoto y Haruka había terminado con Rin. Aun sentía que había cosas que faltaban, pero esa historia solo había servido para una cosa.

 _Sí empezamos a salir ¿me harán lo mismo también?_

* * *

 _ **Ya sé que no es una historia demasiado romántica, que no es bonita, y me duele hacerle eso a Rin pero es necesario. No me maten Xc**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, que se les hayan aclarado las duda, y que se les hayan ocurrido algunas más, espero no quedarme sin inspiración nuevamente porque está historia me está gustando bastante, aunque sea yo misma quine lo dice.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

emizzz94: Hola, muchas gracias por la comprensión, siempre es agradable saber que las personas te apoyan :) Jajaja, realmente me gusta que Haru sea celoso porque es tan estoico que se ve tierno sintiendo celos, Makoto si puede sentir celos, pero confía demasiado en Haru para eso, quién sabe. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también y no entres en crisis por lo que paso. Saludos.

karla-eli-chan: Hola, espero que te guste el cap. y se resuelvan tus dudas, aunque sé que no es feliz. También muchas gracias por la comprensión y por los hermosos deseos de año nuevo (yaoi XD) te deseo un bonito año. Saludos.

shiro24kuro: Hola, pues si te acuerdas en el capítulo anterior al anterior (¡Dah! XD) Sou había ido a esa misma cafetería a contarle sus penas a Momo, y como el personal es muy "profesional" todos escucharon la conversación y quería animar a Sousuke, de ahí que fueran tan amables, espero que eso te lo aclaré. Por otro lado, ojala te guste la historia de Rin, aunque no es muy feliz, y que se aclararan las dudas que tenías. Muchos saludos.

 _ **Nuevamente espero les haya gustado el capítulo, lo que falta de esa historia se irá descubriendo de a poco, la pregunta es ¿cómo actuará Sousuke con Makoto y Haru ahora que sabe la relación que tuvieron con Rin y como le afectará sentimentalmente? Wow, que dramón me estoy armando ja, ja, ja.**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí me despido y nos leemos en la próxima.**_

 _ **¡Chau!**_


End file.
